


Read's Kinktober 2020 - Undertale Multiverse Compilation!

by ReadWithSINcerity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/F, Kinks in the Chapter Descriptions, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadWithSINcerity/pseuds/ReadWithSINcerity
Summary: My submissions for Kinktober 2020.Due to popular demand, these will all be Reader x Monster pairings (some second person "you" Reader, some unnamed third person Reader)
Relationships: Papyrus/Reader, Sans/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	1. DAY ONE: Pegging (Underfell Papyrus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge wants to indulge his lover in a new bedroom activity, but struggles with relinquishing control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **KINK OF THE DAY:** Pegging  
>  **PAIRING:** Underfell Papyrus (Edge) x Reader (3rd person)  
>  **ADDITIONAL KINKS:** Intimacy, Finger Fucking, Anal Play, Dom/Sub Elements,Reader is Soft Dom (so soft)  
>  **ADDITIONAL WARNINGS/THINGS OF NOTE:** Loss of Control, Discussion of Healthy Sexual Relationships, New to Sex (Edge), Consent

It had seemed a good idea at the time Edge agreed to it. Or, rather, announced it was his idea in the roundabout way he did to make it seem like the idea was, in fact, his own. However, now that the actual moment was upon him, he found he was - to his chagrin - very much intimidated.

Not that he would ever admit such a thing. Instead, when prompted in the days leading up to it, he would cock back his head, push out his chest, and speak with the same loud and ~~arrogant~~ confident manner he did whenever he was nervous. Fake it 'til you make it, am I right? 

Edge took to the task with his usual bravado, convincing himself (after some gentle teasing from his datemate) that it was a challenge. At least that way, Edge could focus on the tasks leading up to the event: 

Pulling up the online shopping browser  
(His datemate had taken pity on how red-faced he had gotten at the idea of going to a _sex shop_ where he had the chance of running into people he actually _knew_ ),

Choosing a toy that was both feasible to use and aesthetically pleasing  
(He was still so wound up from nearly walking out the door in route to the nearest sex shop that he just clicked on the first thing he came across and nearly ordered something that was more of a _gag_ gift than a porn prop; his datemate had to stop him and nudge him toward selections that would be less likely to lead to a _tearable_ time. The pun-induced screaming fit actually calmed Edge down a smidge and let him focus more on the specifications while also trying not to lose his nerve),

Reassuring his datemate that he was going to be just fine and could take whatever they could throw at him  
(He was the Great and Terrible Papyrus, after all!).

But when the actual moment arrived and he was left staring the slender strap-on in the face, well, try as he would deny it, he found himself anxious.

It wasn't that he was afraid of the actual act of pegging. No, long ago, he found that adding a bit of anal play was a very pleasurable way to spice up an already heated encounter.

What he was almost deathly terrified of was the act of _submitting_.

In the Underground, it just wasn't a thing done - not unless you had an incredibly strong partner to protect you. Submitting on the battlefield outside of a training exercise with Undyne could have meant irreparable damage to his life or his reputation, and risking either could have also put himself, his brother, or any greenling guards under his command at risk. Besides, not needing nearly as much sleep as other monsters had saved his own hide more than once. How vulnerable would he have been then if he had been ambushed during a tryst?

The very thought that someone could charm their way into his bed and then later turn on him had been a very real possibility. Even though many monsters just wanted to survive and would only fight to kill if needed, Edge just couldn't take that chance. His position as Captain of the Royal Guard and basically the go-to guy to keep order in and around Snowdin made it too much of a risk.

Not just for his physical self, but on his metaphorical heart.

His brother had joked a few times he needed to just get laid so he would stop being such an overly hardass even for most monsters, but Red really hadn't had any idea how right he was. Edge had scarcely indulged himself in even self-pleasure before coming to the Surface, and having a partner had been out of the question. However, after coming to the markedly safer Surface, procuring safe lodgings for himself and Sans, getting himself established in a new career, and having extensive therapy, he could finally afford to relax a bit.

Having an utter gem of a datemate had done wonders for him in the sexual discovery department.

Through a combination of great patience and kindness, they helped him work through many of the hurdles he had and were an excellent teacher - in more ways than one. They didn't treat Edge like he was a walking title, a pillar of protection or somethign to be conquered. Neither did they treat him like an indignant child when his flustered protests and denials were (thinly veiled) fears and misconceptions. They encouraged him to try things out on both himself and them, and having a willing partner who was willing to indulge his need to maintain some semblance of control during an act that could make him bare all had been invaluable.

That was why when he discovered the act of pegging, he felt he could finally handle such a thing. If he could ever submit around anyone, it would be his present (and hopefully lifelong) beloved.

But years of conditioning did not go away overnight.

Oh, his datemate had done wonders to get him in the mood. They had planned and executed an absolutely wonderfully romantic evening, allowing him to lead them into the bedroom to begin their latest bout of physical intimacy. As he lead their sensual dance and became as hot and bothered as a monster could be, he had tried not to focus on the actual psuedo shaft itself. Or at least, tried to keep his mind from it. His partner's hands, gentle as ever, led him to stroke it, to feel the weight and warm it with the heat of his magic-laden fingerbones (perhaps they could attempt the same without warming it later, but temperature play would have to wait, as Edge's datemate wanted him to be as comfortable as possible the first time). 

Unfortunately, his constant drawing back in to continue kissing and shifting on the bed but not quite shifting into a presenting position only served to stall for so long. Eventually, his datemate stopped rubbing his thighs and attempting to nudge them apart. With a sigh, they broke the kiss and let one hand find his face.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," they told him. "Really, I know I dared you, but-"

Edge cut them off, his voice cracking involuntarily as he loudly protested. "THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS DOESN'T BACK DOWN FROM-"

"-'Anything'," his partner finished. Then, they wrapped him up in a hug, rubbing their hand over a shoulder blade and his upper ribs. "You're shaking."

"W-WITH EXCITEMENT!"

"Edge..."

"I AM MERELY ALL AQUIVER FOR OUR LATEST SEXUAL EXPERIMENTATION!"

"Edgey," they continued, pulling back, "we've literally spun in the slowest circle on the bed as I've tried to get you to lay back. _Twice_."

"I WAS GETTING MY ADRENALINE PUMPING!"

"Edge, you don't _have_ an adrenaline gland to get your adrenaline flowing," they retorted. "Edge, look at me."

Like a petulant child, Edge allowed his head to be turned, but then sent his gaze ping-ponging pretty much anywhere else in the room except at his datemate's face. He tried to change the subject. "DID OUR BEDCURTAINS ALWAYS LOOK THAT FADED? I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH THE 'MAROON' INSTEAD OF 'FIRE BRICK'! I MUST HAVE A WORD WITH THAT SALESPERSON THE NEXT TIME WE GO-"

" _Papyrus_!"

Now THAT got his attention. They usually only used his real name when they were being very serious...or very aroused. And it was quite obvious by their tone it was not the later.

Reluctantly, he looked down to meet their concerned gaze, and he started to feel a mote of regret. It was obvious he had upset them.

"What is healthy sexual intimacy based on?" they asked him.

With a sigh, he replied, "COMMUNICATION AND TRUST."

"Mmm-hmm," they nodded, "you expect me to be honest with you, and I expect you to be honest with me. If you aren't comfortable with something, you're allowed to change your mind."

Edge weakly tried to protest again, saying he really did want to go through with it, but initially stalled out when it came to opening up about what was really the issue. It took him a few false starts, but his datemate, ever the patient one in their relationship, waited, running their thumb across bony knuckles that had somehow found their way into his grasp. He stared at them for a long moment, then finally brought one of their hands to meet his teeth in a skeletal kiss.

"IT'S NOT THE TOY THAT CONCERNS ME," he finally blurted out, "BUT TURNING...OVER...Control..."

He felt his face redden with magic as the last word came out in almost a whisper, where some part of him deep down in his SOUL still feared that someone unsavory in the Underground might overhear him.

To his surprise, his datemate _chuckled_. Not cruelly, but in their playful, affectionate way regarding some of his antics.

"Is that all?" they said, having brightened considerably.

'Is that all'? 'Is that _all_?" They said that like it was nothing! As if it were the easiest thing in the entire world and they had solved it all!

That was when he noticed the Look in their eyes. They chuckled darkly, shuffling away from him on the bed and leaning back against the headboard, stuffing a pillow vertically behind themselves to act as a cushion as the took a seat on their new plush throne. Then they looked up at him, smirking wickedly.

"Edgey, you don't have to give up control tonight," they told him, "when you could just _take what you want_."

Edge stared at them.

Then he stared some more.

Finally, his brain got sick of his staring because _Wowie, that is a really nice view he was seeing of his datemate_ and decided to engage his motor controls once more. As realization washed over him, his sockets widened, and his face reddened for a wholly improper reason. 

It had honestly never occurred to him that he could be on _top_ for this. Most of his misgivings began to slip away as his partner explained that he could simply control the pace as he wanted. If he felt too much discomfort or otherwise wanted to end their little foray into pegging, he could easily bring everything to a halt much quicker and not feel as trapped (or vulnerable).

His partner shot him a look. "You still game?"

Face flushed scarlet, he nodded, and his datemate smiled.

"Then what are you waiting for, Captain?"

Edge was on them in moments, kissing them soundly as they chuckled teasingly into his mouth, obviously contented with his renewed interest. They let one hand trail down along his spinal column, making him shudder as they reached over to the bottle of lube they had nearby. As one hand caressed the curves of his pelvic bones and moved along the spreading, still forming magic there, the other, now slickened with lube, reached beneath to tease his opening. 

A ragged gasp tore through him as flesh met tender magic, and he couldn't help but wrap one arm around his partner's shoulders for support, the other balling up into a fist as he leaned against the wall, trying to muffle the traitorous noises escaping him against his forearm. His cock throbbed as they circled their finger in tauntingly slow circles around the outside of his entrance, their free hand moving to caress bare bone and forming magic along his other side. All the while, they crooned soft words of encouragement to him, and Edge knew if they didn't hurry up soon, he was going to spill over, and thus told them to get on with it.

His datemate acquiesced and pressed one finger inside of him. As if summoned by his partner's touch, his magic finished forming around it, causing the translucent red outline to form as they pressed deeper. Edge panted heavily as the ministrations continued, eventually biting down on his hand as another finger was added. Soon, a third finger was added, and the desperate clenching at the invading digits was soon not nearly enough. He began to rock back onto them, and before long, nearly all of his concerns were washed away under the drive to feel more.

He nearly yelled when they took away their hand so they could lube up the shaft of the strap-on, but it was a necessary evil, they assured him, drawing their fingers out from his hip and lightly over his shaft, drawing a broken curse from the skeleton monster as he bucked toward their touch. He could have sobbed when they wrapped their hand fully around his member and began to pump it in the long, languid strokes they knew drove him wild.

"Are you ready?" they finally asked.

"HUMAN, I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T PUT SOMETHING IN ME RIGHT NOW, I WILL TEAR THAT THING FROM YOUR BODY AND PUT SOMETHING INSIDE OF YOU!"

His datemate laughed loudly, then helped guide him into position. "Try to go down gently, okay?"

Edge was too worked up to handle the teasing any longer. Once the shaft was positioned under him, he took hold of the headboard and lowered himself onto it. He panted harshly as the toy stretched him out, sliding into him with little resistance from his partner's slickened ministrations. Once he felt it go in about half way, he tried to force more of it, only for his datemate to softly say, "It's okay. Build up to it. Slowly. Slowly..."

They coaxed the movements of his hips with their hands, making his initially clumsy (far clumsier than he would like to admit) movements match the pace of their voice. Edge breathed harsher as he fell into a rhythm, spurred by his datemate's touch and soothing encouragement. As they let him pick up speed, their hand found its way to his cock again, squeezing and pumping it in time with his upward thrusts. 

Shaking, though no longer from anxiety, Edge gripped the headboard as the pleasure began to take hold of him. His body became so desperate for the warm hold around his cock and the new thicker, deeper girth filling him up that it began jerking roughly toward each. Swiftly, he found himself burying more and more of the shaft into himself, and as he got more into it, he felt brave enough to relax his magic a bit more, allowing the toy to plunge deeper inside of him. There was scarcely an inch left when he felt his datemate jutting their hips up to meet his.

At that point, he nearly lost himself. His hands left the headboard, instead choosing to cling to his datemate as he rode them for dear life. They continued to buck upwards, stroking him to completion, their own words dying off in a breathy haze as Edge's cries grew louder and harsher as he no longer cared to hold them back. All that mattered was just how deep he could shove the member and how exhilarating each new thrust left him feeling. As he neared his climax, he threw his head back, all sense of retaining control forgotten, almost sobbing as he could feel the hot coil in his stomach building.

Then, with one deft thrust upward, his partner hit a spot inside of him that caused him to nearly white out from the stimulation, and he bucked hard into their hand, his cum spurting out in their firm grip. It was only through sheer muscle memory and a moment of panic as he was about to topple them both over that he righted himself at the last moment, and then he slumped forward onto his datemate to catch his breath.

As Edge basked in the comforting stroking of his back and crooning praise of his datemate, he began to realize that even losing himself in the act for once didn't cause dangerous denizens of the Underground to descend upon him in his most vulnerable moment. He felt slightly embarrassed for how much he got into it, but if that was even a iota of how it felt to be on the receiving end of such pleasure, then he could...possibly try it again.

After all, the Great and Terrible Edge could do anything!


	2. DAY TWO: Corruption / Thigh-Fucking (Underfell Sans x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red can't figure out why someone as wonderful as you would choose to date him, but damn, if he doesn't want you bad. 
> 
> A revealed secret flips a switch inside of him, and he caves to the desire to finally turn you into his little sex kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **KINK(S) OF THE DAY:** Corruption AND Thigh-Fucking  
>  **PAIRING:** Underfell Sans (Red) x Reader (2nd person, female coded/female parts)  
>  **ADDITIONAL KINKS:** Clothed Sex (manual stimulation), Couch Sex, Biting(mild), Dirty Talk, Voice Kink, Exhibitionism (mentioned)  
>  **ADDITIONAL WARNINGS/THINGS OF NOTE:** Anxiety, Depression, Miscommunication, One-Sided Sexual Encounters (past, mentioned)

He had to have you.

Red was honestly convinced that if he didn't have you in his bed soon, he was going to lose his damn mind.

The two of you had been dating for a while, and by the stars, were you amazing. You may not have had the best luck with relationships before him but screw those other fuckers, you were with him now! Whatever those idiots didn't see in you he could, and he didn't even have normal eyes like a human did.

Now, one might say not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but he did. He had to. You didn't get by in the Underground by being gullible. That crap would get you killed. So when you had started taking up with his brother - and then by extension, Red himself - he wanted to know just what the hell your major malfunction was. There had to be something wrong with you! After all, what was a kind, caring, and utter sweetheart of a person like yourself doing with people like him?

Was it really those assholes? Because on one hand, he wanted to shove a few bones where the sun didn't shine on them for hurting you, but if being around them led you to him, then he'd SPARE them - but only if you wanted.

You probably would, too. You were sweet that way. Whether it was because you were really more of a "Let bygones be bygones type" or just didn't think they were worth the hassle, he wasn't sure. But fuck if you weren't able to calm him down when his blood was boiling (or would if he had any)!

Yet you didn't seem to let those others get to you that much, and he admired that. You had your moments, yes, but how could he begrudge you that? Hell, he was a train wreck himself some days, and weren't you a gem for helping him push through that once you found out about his depression? In fact, just being around you made those dark moments a little bit brighter. You were his candle in the darkness, his lifeline out of the murk and despair.

You were patient as fuck with his moodiness but not afraid to call him on his bull. You weren't afraid to step in and tell both him and Edge to cool it, but you also knew when to step back and let brothers be, well, brothers. You encouraged him to go to counseling, and you stuck it out with him no matter how many steps backward he took, so long as he tried to move forward. You brought him food on days he felt like hell (and snuck him Grillby's when Edge wasn't home, little sneak that you were). You liked his jokes. You liked his puns! Hell, you even liked his flirting. While he wasn't bad looking in monster standards, to you humans, he was just a big pile of bones. But he was a big pile of bones you were (miraculously) entranced by, and you ate up his innuendos and risque comments like they were freaking candies.

And you actually wanted his touch.

You, this mostly straight-laced human with a heart of gold, wanted him. Stars, you were too good for him! Too kind, too soft, too caring.

Too loving.

He drank in your touch like a stranded man in the desert would upon finding a river, even if he tried not to let it seem that way. Conversations before you two even dated revealed you wanted to take things slow, that you didn't want to just be used up and tossed aside like a broken toy. Given your tone and the mixture of sadness and no little anger in your eyes, he got the feeling that was a view born from past experience.

That's why, no matter how much he wanted to move things along, he had held back. It had been difficult, considering he had been between one-night stands for quite a while, and the dry spell was hitting him hard. While there were occasions he had to dip out early or just step outside to get some air under some excuse when he started getting too worked up from your presence, it was a necessary evil to prevent himself from scaring you off so soon.

But it was getting to be too much. How was he supposed to deal with someone as sweet as you?! This wasn't familiar territory to him!

He was elated the first time you started allowing him to hook your body in next to his by placing his hand on your hip. Your chuckling and wrapping your arms around his neck when he pulled you into his lap made him want to bury his face in against your neck. Then there were the times you snuggled up with him on the couch, tucking your sleepy self in under his arm and curling up next to him. All safe and protected. His to hold and his to cherish.

And damn, if he didn't want to make you his because of it.

You had been attractive to him from the start, but the more he got to know about you, the more he wanted to take that goodie two-shoes facade of yours and crack it open to see what sort of lover lay beneath.

Oh, he knew it was there. He had seen hints of it.

Don't think he didn't notice the more form-fitting way you now dressed on occasion, showing off that gorgeous body of yours (even if you had your doubts as to the truth of that). When the two of you laid down to cuddle on the couch and he slipped his arms around you, you sometimes shifted in a way so that his arm was just touching part of your chest. He had thought it was an accident at first and had moved to accommodate you the first time. The second time, he froze up, breaking out into a sweat because he wasn't sure if it was an accident or if you were testing the waters, and you were out like a light before he could get an answer. He wound up having to think fast to keep from popping a boner, but scrolling through frantic ideas had landed him with the memory of walking in on his brother singing and dancing to a human pop song, and then he was stuck with the problem of trying not to wake you up from his shaking with laughter.

And then came The Incident.

He knew you weren't really sleeping when you briefly rutted your rump against his crotch. Of course, you had pulled back almost as quickly, stiffly even, as if you weren't sure of yourself. A thousand thoughts might have normally run through his head, but by that point, his libido had taken over and far too many daydreams (and wet dreams) about you had pushed him to the breaking point.

He had to have you.

He wanted to drag you over that Wall of Uncertainty you had erected, kicking and screaming, and then have you screaming for very different reasons. You wanted to tease him? Well, dollface, you had no idea what you were signing up for.

At this point, he was just banking on the hope that things had gone slow enough for you that he wouldn't run you off. But if you weren't willing, he was going to need to take a weekend to go back to Snowdin and dunk his face into a snow poff, because a monster could only take so much.

That Friday, he invited you over for another cheesy movie marathon, as per the norm. Edge turned in early that night because he had an early morning shift, leaving the two of you to remain cuddled on the couch with one of your favorite fluffy throw blankets pulled over you.

Even though Red had been planning it and felt the tension with you was nearing its breaking point, hearing Edge's bedroom door shut felt staggeringly loud to him, as if a dungeon door had slammed shut instead. Red could feel sweat prickle against his forehead as he feigned not noticing the shift in the atmosphere, but now that it was only the two of you alone in the room, your presence nearly overwhelmed him. He became hyperaware of the feeling of the heat of your body tucked under his arm, of the slight shifts your shoulders made as your chest expanded and contracted with each breath. His eyes remained forward, but he saw nothing on the television screen.

What should he say? What should he do?

A bead of sweat trickled down from his temple as he heard his name. He pulled himself from his thoughts and looked over to you. With only the light of the television to see by, your facial features now contrasted beautifully against the shadows that had crept over them.

"yeah babe?" he asked. "what's on your mind?"

You looked away for a moment, face unreadable, before asking for a kiss. The affection bubbled up in his chest and he chuckled, tilting your chin up to face him with a bony finger.

"sure thing, dollface," he said, then he pressed his teeth to your lips. The feel of smooth, plump flesh against him began to stir up wicked thoughts. How would those same lips feel against other parts of his body? He remembered the sweet pressure of them as you had kissed his hand once after he slipped with a wrench in the garage and it had glance off his knuckles as he fumbled to catch it. The memory had ravaged his mind for days, and he could only imagine what it would feel like to have those same plump lips wrapped around his cock.

The mental image made him suck in a deep breath and he was pleasantly surprised to feel your tongue prodding for entrance. Counting his lucky stars, he chuckled into the kiss and opened his mouth a bit wider and was pleased with the soft sound you made upon meeting his conjured tongue. As he moved to pull you closer to him, your arms slipped around his neck, allowing him to hold you while still keeping parts of himself that were threatening to form at bay.

You had been getting bolder with your kisses lately, too, even though you hadn't expressed interest in allowing his hands to wander beyond your back, arms, and head. At the same time, your own hands usually stayed to his upper back, occasionally dipping lower and even clenching in the fabric of his shirt at times (something that sent sparks through his system).

And yet, they always moved back to his upper back, as chaste as could be.

But this time, you seemed more charged with your kiss, pressing deeper into his mouth as one hand slowly slipped down to rest over his collarbone. As he felt your fingers gingerly rake the top of his chest, he let his own hands dip dangerously lower than they ever had on your back.

If he was shocked with how deep your kiss was, he was even more shocked when you pulled away with a breathless, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

Immediately, he felt his metaphorical heart sink, and he stopped everything, his hands stilling in your shirt where they were. Forget walking in on his brother singing about horrible romances and doing wacky dance moves - despair and disbelief were the best boner killers around.

"are you serious?" he said, his voice coming out harsher than he meant it, but the idea that he had long knew a life with someone like you was too good to be true was enough to steal the life from his voice. He let his hands fall from you and sat up, one hand wiping over his mouth roughly as he struggled with his words. "is it because i'm a monster?"

You looked both breathless and sheepish, and while only moments before it would have been a welcome sight to behold, now, he pushed back the feelings it triggered in him because you were about to be off limits to him for good.

"A little," you admitted. He sucked in a heavy breath over that, teeth gritted painfully. Guess he had been wrong about you being attracted to him. Or maybe, it was just the thought of him being too different from the human men you usually dated. From what you had told him, it hadn't mattered, but he guessed he was wrong. You gnawed your lower lip.

"But..."

'But?' he thought. Great, were you about to give him a discourse over what else you didn't like? Was it the gold tooth? The crack in his skull? It was the jacket, wasn't it? He knew he had a few mustard stains on it, but he had tried to get those out-

"It's not just that," you said shakily.

He huffed. "you really gonna give me a laundry list of things wrong with me before we break up?"

At that, your head snapped up, eyes furrowed deeply, eyes wide and an utterly bewildered look on your face. "What?"

Red shifted, his head cocked back and arms splayed over the back and arm of the couch like he wasn't in the process of getting his heart broken. "that's what you're doing, ain't it? breaking up with me?"

Looking back, the owlish blink you gave him was quite comical. After mouthing several attempts at words, you finally spluttered out, "What? No! What the heck gave you that idea?!"

Red rolled his eyelights. "c'mon," he said, waving his hand for emphasis, "you just told me you didn't know what you were doing with me."

"That's because I don't," you told him.

"then why stay if you don't wanna be with a monster like me?"

Thankfully, the lightbulb went on in your head a lot faster than it did for him, and you sat back and looked at him. "Red, I think there's been a huge misunderstanding. I am not breaking up with you. Unless," you added somberly, your voice softening, "you're wanting to break up with me...?"

Well, if that tone didn't just tear his SOUL out. He pushed himself up, shooting you a quizzical look before saying, "no, i don't, but you said-"

Letting out a steadying breath, you shook your head. "I know what I said! I don't know what works works for skeletons! I barely even know what works for humans! I-oop!"

You spat your words out quickly and then buried your face in your hands, groaning about how you were messing this up horribly. Red stared at you for a moment before the implications of what you said hit him. Suddenly, all of your nervous and uncertain teasing made sense to him. It was then he realized he had glossed over a very important question:

"babe," he asked, "have you ever even had sex before?"

"Not good sex," you muttered, annoyed.

Of all things Red was expecting to here, that was certainly not one of them. The sheer unexpected nature of the comment hit him as a wave of relief washed over him as deep, bellowing laughter racked his body. You swatted at him lightly, telling him to cut it out, but he was so overcome that he let the tears that had been threatening to build finally spill over as he doubled over, holding his sides.

"So glad that my sucky experiences could amuse you," you deadpanned.

When he was finally able to calm down, he wiped the tears from his eyes and sat up, feeling like he had been on one hell of an emotional roller coaster. You were all huffed up, pouting from his laughing at you. Whether it was from relief at knowing you weren't breaking up with him after all, the face you had given him one of the best laughs he had had in ages, or simply from the look on your face (perhaps even a combination of all three), he didn't know, but the surge of affection that hit him made him wrap you up in a tight hug.

"aww, babe, i didn't mean to laugh at you."

"Yes, you did," you said, and you pulled back to stick your tongue out at him.

"mmm, don't stick that thing out unless you wanna use it," he murmured, causing you to look very flustered. Still held tightly in his embrace, you only feigned a struggle before leaning into his hold. "wait, so, what do you mean by you barely know what works for humans?"

Apparently, that meant only another reason Red had to dislike your former partners, if they could even be called that. He managed to coax a few details out of you. Those idiots you dated before him? Not a one of them had the slightest idea of what he was doing with you. In fact, it sounded like their idea of getting someone wet was simply by cumming in them. Or maybe sweating on them. By the time he had heard enough, he was honestly wondering if any of those morons realized the clit was not located inside the vagina.

"you're telling me that loser got mad at you because you tried to get yourself off since he didn't do it for you?"

You huffed from your place in his arms.

"no wonder you've been reluctant to go any farther if you think that's what real sex is," he said before pressing a skeletal kiss to the shell of your ear. He relished in the feeling of you shuddering against him, and he chuckled darkly. "don't worry, sweetheart-" he told you, dropping his voice to a low rumble, "-i ain't one to leave a lover in need."

When your body literally trembled at his words, he couldn't help but lick his teeth, his panic long since gone.

See, as you had been venting about your past failed exploits, Red had been listening to what your lovers had done wrong. Their failing were so bad that no matter what he did, they were going to make him look like a sex god in comparison. On top of that, none of them had taken the time to make sure you had pleasure, choosing to get their own rocks off and not caring whether you did or not. And who the hell gets disgusted seeing someone like you touching yourself?

"oh, sweetheart," he said, "by the time i'm done with you, you're not even going to be able to think of anyone else."

You turned around to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "Big words, Skele Boi," you said.

Red just smirked. "true words," he told you, swooping in for a kiss, "i can get you off with your clothes on."

Now it was time for you to roll your eyes, which prompted him to sweep in to kiss your neck.

"just say the word and you aren't leaving this couch until you hit that big o at least once," he scraped his teeth lightly along your neck, making you shudder and loll your head away to give him better access. "c'mon, babe, you ever know me not to give you a good time? you want me to make you feel good? tell me."

The moment he heard your pleasured sigh morph give way to a breathy "yes", he dug his teeth slightly harder, his canines leaving slight indentions as he drew them across the flesh of your throat. He licked, nipped and nibbled at the plane of flesh you had bared to him as he shifted you between his legs. You leaned back against him, allowing him to work on the other side of your neck as hands roved over your stomach and the ribcage beneath your breasts. True to his word, his hands never slipped under to touch your unexposed flesh, but the heat coming off your trembling body and his finally, finally getting to touch you so intimately like this was enough for now.

Your hands came to rest over his, first gliding over his arms, then gently guiding his hands along your body to show where you wanted to be touched. Once you seemed to realize he was taking your hint, your hands mover rougher, stroking his bones in ways that had him moaning into your flesh. He couldn't wait to feel that same pressure on the rest of his body someday.

When you guided his hands up to cup your clothed breasts, he didn't bother stopping his cock from forming. You gasped as he squeezed the globes there, arching your back and pressing your chest up into his touch. Over time, the growing bulge of his cock pressed against your backside, prompting you to wriggle in his lap. Your hands left his, coming to rest on his thighs for leverage as you shifted forward, attempting to grind against him. All the while, his hands continued their ministrations on your breasts, and your gasps of pleasure slowly turned to louder moans.

He nipped your earlobe. "careful, babe," he told you, "don't wanna wake up boss, do you?" Red finished his sentence by squeezing your breasts hard enough to make you keen and plop back onto the couch as you reached up to cap a hand over your mouth. "heh, turn around here, baby, lemme fix that for ya'."

You stood and shifted around, letting him guide you this time so he could kiss you. You seemed confused when he didn't pull his legs together so you could climb into his lap, but he just broke the kiss and grinned.

"nah, babe, this is about you tonight. you wanna ride the red express, then give then a go."

With that, he patted his thigh. You facepalmed, muttering "Oh my God, you're a dork" but complied, allowing him to shift under you so that you could straddle his thigh. He put his hands on your hips and began to guide them.

"like this, babe," he said as you wrapped your arms around him to steady yourself. Following his movements, you slowly began to grind along his thigh.

The thin leggings you wore must have allowed you to feel the friction through them well, because soon, your hands clenched tightly to his shoulders as you rode his leg. Red's eyelights roved from your half-lidded eyes down to your heaving chest and back up. As you got into it, your mouth parted and you panted, and he could soon feel the warmth on his leg mingle with the wetness that was starting to form between your own thighs. His hands roved up and down your back as his own breath quickened, the sounds you were making riling up everything he had been holding back for so long.

"yeah, you like that, baby?" he whispered. "you feel like you do, i feel it. you're practically leaking on my thigh."

When you apologized and tried to get up, his hands slid down to your ass and pulled you flush against his femur.

"where you goin', dollface? i didn't mean for you to get up," he said. You let out a soft moan as he rubbed his palms over your buttocks, intent on giving them every bit as much attention as he had given the rest of you. Red locked back onto your half-lidded gaze. "nah, you're good right where you are."

The of you gnawing your lower lip to hold back more noises - noises he was causing you to make - finally flipped a switch in him, pouring out in downright filthy words as his hands moved harder, rougher over your body.

"you look so fucking good right now," he told you, "practically foaming at the mouth just from rubbing yourself on my femur. you got any idea how long i wanted to see you like this? how much i wanted to see what that pretty little face of yours looked like when i finally got to touch you like this? fuck, baby, the sight of you like this is what fucking dreams are made of."

More whimpers poured out of you and you shifted, spreading your legs further as your pace quickened.

"getting you all wet now, huh? you know how long i've wanted to make you moan like this? how easy it would have been to just pull down your pants when you started rutting on my cock when you were pretending to sleep."

When your eyes widened, so did his grin. "You knew?"

"hell, yeah, i knew," Red told you. "i knew you fucking wanted it. if i'd known how bad you wanted it, i'd have filled up your little pussy right then and there."

He could feel the heat coming off your face from how close you were hovering, and it was enough to rival his own. The telltale clench of your labia smashed against his femur spurred him on.

"you like knowing i could have taken you right then? fucked you on the couch, right in the middle of the morning? knowing the only thing keeping anybody who might've walked up to the window from seeing us was just a thin blanket, where even my own brother could have walked in and saw you shoving yourself back onto my cock?"

You capped a hand over your mouth to muffle your sounds, and he didn't stop you this time. Red chuckled darkly at the discovery.

"got an exhibitionist streak, do ya'?" he noted. "you like knowing my brother could walk down here and see us? i bet you do, you naughty thing. i bet if i pulled out my cock right now, you'd wanna ride it, too, out here where anyone could see us."

Your pace slowed as your legs began to trembled from the awkward angle. Knowing you were close, he decided to take pity on you. In seconds, he had one of your legs hoisted up onto his arm, his free hand coming beneath to find the hidden slit. You pressed back against him as his fingers met your entrance, the cloth of your soaked leggings clinging to it. He rubbed his fingers up and down over your hole and back up to your clit until you were practically fucking yourself on his hand.

"look at my little doll, so fucking slick. you're so fucking lewd. you're so fucking naughty and it's me that's making you this way. you sweet little thing, i always knew you'd look so good being fucked. i can't wait to have you on my cock. i can't wait to have you begging me to fill you up-"

At that, the hand fell from your mouth and gripped his wrist, holding Red's hand in place as you rubbed yourself to complexion. Your sinfully soaked leggings hid nothing, and Red could feel you squeezing as tightly around his fingers as the cloth would along. Keening, you bent forward, trying to hold in as much sound as your climax overtook you. Your legs shook and trembled, your muscles throbbed against his fingers.

And then finally, it was over, and you panted heavily as your orgasm faded. He just looked at you with a grin when you released his wrist and he lowered your leg, his hands moving to steady your thighs as you knelt over his lap.

"see? toldja i'd give you a good time."

Red 's SOUL skipped as you blinked owlishly and your expression morphed into one of pleasant surprise. He clicked his tongue.

"looks like those leggings of yours are pretty wet," he said, "how about we pop back to your place? could getcha a change of clothes. though," he grinned, "i wouldn't mind seeing what's under them, if you're up for more."

The kiss that followed was all he needed to know.


	3. DAY THREE: Bath Sex (UT Sans x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has discovered a few newfound loves on the Surface: stargazing, bubble baths, and you.  
> Imagine to his surprise when he comes upon the combination of all three!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **KINK(S) OF THE DAY:** Bath Sex  
>  **PAIRING:** Undertale Sans x Reader (2nd person, ungendered - use your imagination~!  
>  **ADDITIONAL KINKS:** Romance, Intimacy (SO. MUCH. INTIMACY), Domestic Situations, Praise, Bottoming from the Top  
>  **ADDITIONAL WARNINGS/THINGS OF NOTE:** Nothing (except for enough fluff and romantic sap that it nearly put the author into a coma)

Life on the Surface definitely came with a lot of perks.

There was the sun, of course, and the whole wide world to explore. More room to spread around, more opportunities to be had, more people to meet. Humans had been as interested to get hold of monster knowledge and technology as monsters were to get their hands (or claws, or paws, or lower fifth of their Moldsmal walkie parts) on what the humans had to offer.

And then there were the stars.

Honestly, Sans never thought he would actually ever get to see real stars for himself. Even during the early days of leaving the Underground, when monsters still hung around Mt. Ebott until the chain of command could get the kinks worked out so they could venture farther away, Sans would often head to Mt. Ebott's peak to gaze up at the vast expanse of sky and the twinkling celestial bodies overhead.

If his new love of real stargazing led to a few skylights in his new home, all the better, right?

Currently, the second floor of his new home sported skylights over every room. Yes, even the closet. It was a large closet and he could always hide from Papyrus nagging him about chores under the extra blankets in there, so why not hide while looking at the stars? Besides, Papyrus didn't get on his case as much about being lazy anymore since he spent more and more of his personal time in his home office, even if come nighttime, he often found his papers forgotten as he turned his eyelights back to the other denizens of the Milky Way.

In fact, the skylights had led him to another new form of relaxation: having a bubble bath under the stars. It was so utterly extra that when he had come across the idea, he had to do it. The warmth of the water bathing his weary bones as he mulled over the constellations above him was the epitome of self-indulgence, and he relished it.

Of course, this meant that when they first moved into the house, he wound up staying in the bathtub so often that Papyrus joked to Undyne that she should adopt him, as clearly Sans had fish monster in his blood and his latent genes were finally taking over. It became a running joke that Sans was "just waiting for his tail to grow in" as he was amassing an army of rubber ducks. Rubber ducks that found their way into the strangest places and drove his brother batty.

("SANS! SANS, WHY ARE THEIR RUBBER DUCKS ON THE CEILING FAN?!")

But he wasn't the only one in the house that enjoyed his latest pastime.

Sans could tell by the warm humid air that met him upon popping into the bedroom that someone had already beat him to the punch. Chuckling, he shed his slippers and then made his way toward the cracked bathroom door and pushed it open, allowing the incandescent lights and flower-scented steam to wash over him.

There, reclined in the tub, was the other biggest perk to living on the Surface:

His partner.

He couldn't stop the fond smile spreading across his face as he watched you sway their finger through the air, conducting an invisible orchestra as bright and airy pop music poured out of music player on the counter nearby. The soft singing and gentle bobbing of your head masked the padding of his sock-clad feet as he strolled into the room. He waited momentarily by the sink, taking in the picturesque scene before his mischievous side took over.

"didn't expect to walk into a music video when i got home, but i gotta admit, the graphics are quite lovely."

The startled yelp you let out made him chuckle, as did your panicked floundering as you threw your arms over yourself. Once you realized who had snuck up on you, you pursed your lips and huffed.

"Sans, you sneak!" he laughed and easily dodged the handful of water you tossed his direction. "What are you doing home so early?"

"felt like going easy on the kids. dr. birdtram's english midterm wiped out most of the freshmen," he said as he walked over and sat down on the rim of the bathtub. You shot him a pitiful look in sympathy for his physics students.

Reaching over to take his hand, you said, "You're very kind to them." He linked his fingers with yours. "You won't get into trouble for letting class out early, will you?"

Sans shook his head. "nah, babe, i'll be just fine," he told you.

It was the truth. He not only had the highest retention rate of any of his fellow science professors, but some of the highest test scores of universities in the region. Ascribing to the motto of "give the laziest person in the room the job, and he'll find the most efficient way to complete it", he was able to break down incredibly complex physics topics and help his class come up with easy ways to ingrain them to memory. That, coupled with his willingness to work with anyone who actually wanted to learn and his leniency about sleeping in class (he'd been there before, sometimes life wore you out) made him a student favorite.

You giggled and squeezed his hand before moving around to lean against him. "I find it funny you refer to everyone as 'kids' when I know for a fact there are several grandparents in your student roster."

"to be fair, mrs. templeton has enough energy to rival my brother."

"She raised nine children and foster children," you said with a laugh, "I would think she would have had to have had a lot to keep up with them all while being a high school science teacher."

"yeah, probably," he told you, eyelights roving down your scandalously displayed form. Sockets half-lidded, he leaned down and pulled you into a kiss. "so, got any room in there for one more?"

You grinned playfully, glancing away shyly as you put a hand over your mouth to hide your flustered smile. He loved this side of you. It wasn't every day he could make someone a giggling, flushed mess. In fact, that list of people was shorter than the number of times his brother and Undyne had managed to cook something together Underground without setting off at least one smoke detector.

He stripped, leaving his clothes in a messy heap nearby before carefully maneuvering himself into the tub. He sighed as he lowered himself into the water, the barest foam shadow of what was once a huge mass of bubbles parting as his bones descended. Sans shifted his legs and motioned for you to come closer. You snatched the folded towel you had been using as a pillow and offered it to him, which he gladly accepted. With you settled down between his legs, he wrapped his arms around you as you pressed your front against him.

Tracing a finger along his collarbone, you grinned at him. "Feel good?"

His response was a pleasurable sigh. The feeling of the warm water soaking his bones and the heat of his happy, loving partner in his arms while looking up at the stars through the window above him was nothing short of heavenly.

"Want me to grab you a cloth or a sponge?" you asked.

"nah," he said, letting his eyes close as he gave you a squeeze, "let's just stay like this for a bit."

With your fond chuckle vibrating against his ribcage from where your chest was pressed, you called out to the music player to change the song. A softer atmospheric tone whispered from the speakers, swelling to an unobtrusive romantic melody as you got comfortable, arms sliding under the warm water and beneath his spine as you leaned your head against his shoulder. He snuggled his face against the back of your neck and pressed a kiss to the base of your hairline. A contented sound escaped you, and his ribcage rumbled with an affectionate chuckle.

He allowed himself to bask in your presence as he looked up at the night sky, perfectly content to gaze over the myriad celestial bodies above as he clung to the one on his embrace.

At some point, he had absentmindedly begun to rub his hand across your back. He noted the soothing sighs you released, but it wasn't until you began stroking his spine that his thoughts shifted toward another method of stress relief. Sans moved his hand lower, splaying over the flesh of your middle back as he felt the change in your ministrations. You switched from gently gently running your fingers up and down his vertebra, to pressing with the flat of your palm, to gripping more firmly with your strokes. The pressure constituted a massage for a skeleton monster was was quickly serving to put him into a very amorous mood.

"mmm, keep doing that, baby," he said. "higher - oh, yeah. right there. mmm, that hits the spot."

At this point, both of his hands began to actively wander, moving all across your back, down across your sides, buttocks, and thighs. With a moan, you shifted slightly to your side, pressing the flat of your palm against his lower spine and giving it some of the same loving attention.

"harder," he panted, and you complied, drawing a long moan from him.

Sans lolled his head lazily over to meet your mouth in a kiss as he hitched up one of your thighs, his cock soon manifesting to tease your exposed opening. His grip became rougher, firmer as he stroked your leg and rump, switching up to attend to your chest as you ground against his shaft.

The moment he tweaked one of your nipples, you gasped, and arousal flooded him.

Instantly, the hand on your back flew to the back of your head, crushing you in a deep kiss as he reached down and groped your ass, shoving you against his eager cock. He could feel the clench of your muscles against him as his shaft rubbed against you. The noises you were both making soon eclipsed the music, and the rocking of your bodies was starting to send water up onto your faces.

Sans moved the hand from your head down to your entrance, intending to stretch you out, but you broke the kiss and shook your head.

"No need," you said.

"hmm?" he said, looking up at you through half-lidded sockets.

"I may have...had a little fun before you got here," you admitted, and he could practically feel the heat rolling off your face. Another chuckle rumbled through him as he pressed a skeletal kiss to the corner of your mouth.

"miss me that much?"

"Always."

If his cock hadn't already been standing at attention, hearing such an open and sincere declaration from his clearly aroused partner would have done it. Instead, his eyelights had shifted into little hearts - a change he knew because of your fond giggle. The two of you shifted in the tub, your moving from between his legs to reach back for the plug. He took hold of your wrist and turned you around.

"Sans, I should let out some of the water-"

"-let it go. i'll clean it up," came his raspy reply. You gave him an incredulous look.

"You? You're going to clean it up?" You reached up and began feeling around on his skull, jokingly adding, "Did you hit your head? I don't see any cracks."

Sans brought your face down to his and kissed you soundly. "babe, if you don't ride me right now, i think i'll lose my mind."

Giggling, you said, "Well, we can't have that, can we? After all, it would be a shame to lose such a brilliant, beautiful mind like yours." When you pressed a tender kiss to his forehead, he wrapped his arms around you and buried his face into your chest to hide the magic flushing his face. Your praise...he couldn't take it!

"baby, please, i'm a skeleton in need here."

Crooning, you planted a smooch on the top of his head as you shifted to straddle him. "You must be if can't even make a pun right now."

Letting out a breathy chuckle, Sans said, "well, i could be sinking into ya' like the titanic did the ocean, but i need your help for that."

You snorted but complied. Pressing gently on his chest to get him to lean back, you slowly lowered yourself onto his shaft, soft whimper giving way to an unexpectedly loud moan as you dropped down nearly to the hilt. Placing your hands on his ribcage, you rose and fell, the sudsy water of the tub shifting around, soon sloshing over the side and up onto the wall, cresting and falling over you like ocean surf.

His eyelights drank in your body as the water continued to break around them, droplets flying about and sparkling in the light of the bathroom when they landed on your dry skin. The part of your that had been obscured by the tub water now gleamed from your wetness, and it was then that he got an idea. Sans called out to the music player - really an electronic device hooked up to do many things - and told it to cut the lights.

When he did, he nearly came right then.

The sight that remained was his wonderful partner bathed in the light of the full moon, your front shadowed as you leaned over him, your face framed by a backdrop of stars. In that moment, you could have told him you were a deity who descended from the heavens and he would have believed you.

As you picked up speed, the splashing made it difficult to lean back for long, and Sans propped himself up, one hand steadying himself on the edge of the tub while the other gripped your hip. Soon, you had your head thrown back, little mewling cries echoing around the tiled walls as Sans looked transfixed on the illuminated plane of your throat and chest, taking in the shadowed patterns made by bones and the various features of your anatomy.

Gasps and moans were quickly joined by mantras of "yes, please, more" and declarations of love that came out in almost desperate sobs. He desperately wanted to keep the image of your form illuminated by the stars, but the building desire to hold you soon won out even over that. He stilled your movements, sitting up to bring you fully into his lap, clinging to you as you worked yourself on his cock. He gripped at you tightly, muttering broken apologies as he knew that was going to leave marks the next day, but he was just so overwhelmed he couldn't do much else. One hand still gripping the rim of the tub, he buried his head against your shoulder as he began to buck his hips, holding you in place with his arm around your waist and you rose and fell.

Overcome as he was, as your walls sucked him in deeper, milking him as your own climax approached, Sans was able to pant out, "please...please babe, i'm so close. please please please please...!"

When you let out a high-pitched cry and clenched around him, he released the side of the tub, wrapping his free arm around you and shoving you down onto his cock as his own orgasm tore through him with such force he saw stars he'd never seen before. The groan that tore out of him was uncharacteristically loud and harsh. He gripped tightly to your body, cock throbbing as he came inside of you, as his whole body shook with tremors.

It was several minutes before he was able to regain his composure, nearly overstimulated as your body still attempted to plunge up and down onto his cock, your inner walls almost gulping as your womb worked desperately to gain more of the friction it craved.

Sans, rasping, commanded the music played to bring the lights back up. As the bright incandescence lit up the room once again, he slowly began to stroke your hair and back.

You were the first to speak. "Sans? You okay?"

Was he okay? He literally just felt like he had a religious experience with you blessing his cock! By the stars, how lucky could one monster get?

"yeah," he said shakily, still panting heavily as his magic slowly began to rebuild from the exertion, "thanks for this, babe."

You pressed another soft kiss to his forehead before pressing your own to his. "No problem," you crooned, adding on a pet name you only called him in deeply intimate moments like this. Sans gazed into your loving eyes and smiled.

Of all the stars he had ever seen since coming to the Surface, you burned the brightest in his eyes.


	4. DAY FOUR: Spanking (Swapfell Red Sans x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black takes the role of being your master very seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **KINK(S) OF THE DAY:** Spanking  
>  **PAIRING:** Swapfell Red Sans (Blackberry) x Reader (2nd person)  
>  **ADDITIONAL KINKS:** Dom/Sub, Master/Pet, BDSM elements, Praise Kink, Intimacy, Consent  
>  **ADDITIONAL WARNINGS/THINGS OF NOTE:** Using Safewords/Stoplight System, Reader Needs to Take a Break, PTSD (mentioned), Guilt, Sex as (additional) Therapy, Sex as Stress Relief, Angst with Happy Ending

You were late.

That in and of itself wasn't too worrying. It did grate on Black's nerves for anyone to be unpunctual, especially when that person was his datemate and the event in question they were late for was a night-in with him. Logically, Black knew things happened, but he expected at least a call or a text or, in the very least, an email if you were going to be running more than a few minutes behind.

The problem with that was the main reason he couldn't do that was because you had, in fact, left your phone at his place. A phone call to your employer put you having already left nearly an hour prior, and the drive to his place should not have taken even a fourth of that.

Black frowned as he drummed his fingers against the table, scowling as his noted the time on his phone. Twenty-five minutes late and counting. Five more minutes and he was going to go look for you.

Most people knew him to be quite a hardass from his days in the Royal Guard, but beneath the often aloof and crotchety exterior, he did care deeply about you. The two of you got along well because you both were hard-working to a fault. You spent most of your time lost in your goals, projects, and hobbies, focused on constantly improving yourself to excel at each of them. Your life didn't hinge on his every movement like some sort of supplicant, and you didn't seek to change him to fit your own mental image of some perfect partner. You allowed Black his space to function, but when the two of you came together, the chemistry was palpable.

Still, the problem with having someone who could so easily get lost in their work like you meant that, on occasion, you forgot about the person doing said work. A few weeks of an unpredictable sleep schedule, a missed meal or two, and taking on more tasks than you could safely assume often led to unhealthy consequences.

Forgetfulness was one of them.

but sans, his brother had asked, even you get forgetful at times.

That was true. Sometimes, Black did walk into a room and forget what he was there for. Everyone did from time to time. However, Black was also the King of Making Lists and literally had his calendar covered in color-coded notes and his phone packed with alarms for numerous things so he wouldn't forget anything during his own single-minded moments.

However, Blackberry was a skeleton monster, and a Fellverse one at that. His energy and endurance levels were a lot greater than yours. Your choosing to take on so much from both you work and to help other people around you had ended up with you sick a few times during your relationship. He'd discussed this with you, about your need to establish healthier boundaries, but he knew your nature was to just hop in when something happened and it was to easy to just mechanically fall into old routines.

It wasn't that you were going so overboard that you were a chaotic unhealthy mess, but a big heart coupled with an extremely goal-driven personality and being used to pushing past your limits could only work for a human for so long. You regularly caved to your philanthropist streak, taking on extra tasks to help those around you falling on hard times not only because it was in your nature to help, but because you knew you could get results.

Black both admired you for such ambition and generosity, and also worried over you for it.

Especially after you collapsed on him during an outing.

Thankfully, it was just because you had forgotten to eat that day, so the situation was easily remedied, but seeing you go slack in his arms and unresponsive to his shouting was an image that still stayed with him. He'd had more than one monster he knew dust in his hold from mortal wounds.

He had hoped that, upon leaving the Underground, he would never have to feel that helpless again.

After finding out it was from something so easily avoidable (and being reminded that, despite how powerful humans could be upon facing monsters on the battlefield, they were far more fragile than monsters in many ways), he had a serious talk with you over it. It seems you had a few instances in your past where you felt you could have done more and were left with regrets, despite the situations wholly being nothing that was your fault.

So Black helped you. Found you a counselor. Helped you plan out a list of priorities that you shouldn't deviate from, and a list of everything that you could. He wanted to ensure that you ate proper meals, so he helped you schedule those in (and insist you take your lunch breaks to actually eat lunch rather than listen to to your coworker cry on your shoulder over her marriage problems. She could afford her own therapist if she wasn't going to pay you for your time). He also tried to help you get more sleep, even if he had to take you to bed with him. More than once, this wound up with you thrown over his shoulder and toted away bodily.

There were setbacks implementing your regimen of self-care, but overall, the improvements to your life were astounding. You saw your own production increase, you were more alert, and you had more energy. Actual energy, not desperate temporary fixes found in the last dregs of a coffee cup.

What began as a routine to direct you off the path of working yourself into an early grave actually caused the two of you to bond.

He really enjoyed prepping quick frozen meals for you to heat up during the week, and the two of you would spend the entire session bantering, sharing stories, venting about workplace chaos, and trading flirty jibes and jokes. When you were getting too stressed or needed some exercise, having a run together and falling in sync as you ran brought back memories of the camaraderie he had training with his Alphys, his brother, or fellow guards.

Also, when it came time for sleep? Well, if you weren't ready to go to sleep at the time, he had other ways of wearing you out...

He had a suspicion you would be open to more...self-indulgent activities if he took the lead. That suited him quite nicely. The days where you would punish yourself - either subconsciously or knowingly - by taking on far more than necessary for your own good were met with Black's own form of "punishment" for you potentially putting all the two of you had strived for at risk. With your permission, he performed a few fun experiments with you that had resounding success.

To think all this time, his lovely, incredibly submissive datemate could have felt so much better about themselves if they had just let him take control! And if his hands and body could illicit such stress relief, then who was Black to deny them such a creative form of therapy?

Twenty-nine minutes and thirty-two seconds had passed before you opened the door in a flurry, babbling apologies and excuses for being late.

"I am so sorry! Angelica was in one of her moods again, and then her husband called to say he couldn't pick her up. I couldn't just leave her there at the office alone, so I took her home myself. Or, well, to her mothers', because her husband may or may not have changed the locks while she was gone, and hearing her explain THAT to Mrs. Jay and the other Mrs. Jay was quite a mess. Then I had to stop and get gas because I was getting low from driving her around, and I swear, I tried to get home sooner, baby, but-"

Black slowly rose from the sofa, tucking his hands behind his back and strolling over to you. While you were mid-sentence, he gently pulled your lunchbox from your hand and gave it a slight shake. It felt nearly empty.

"I SEE YOU REMEMBERED TO EAT TODAY," he noted, bone brows raised quizzically but his face showing no other emotion. You smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Yes, I did," you said, grinning.

He hummed thoughtfully as one hand wrapped around your lower back and the other came up to hold your chin. "THAT DESERVES ONE KISS," he told you, allowing a playful tone to leak into his words. "SOUNDS LIKE YOU NEED IT AFTER ALL THAT STRESS."

Heaving a sigh, you grimaced, nodding frantically, "Yes, please."

Black indulged you, pulling you in close as he leaned forward, pressing his teeth to your lips as you sighed contentedly into it. He flicked his tongue teasingly against your upper lip and you willingly parted both to allow the conjured magic entrance. His hand moved to caress your face, drawing his fingers gently across your cheek, brushing down and coming to cup your jawline in a move that made you shiver with delight. Your tongues danced in unison for a moment before he pulled back, leaving you wanting and breathless before placing a soft kiss to your forehead.

"YOUR KINDNESS DESERVES A KISS, AS WELL," he said. Then he pulled back and gave you a skeptical look, "BUT YOU ARE LATE. YOU REALIZE WHAT THAT MEANS."

You looked a bit sheepish at that. "I'm sorry, honey, I didn't mean to. I just thought I could get her home and be back here before I was late."

Black clicked his tongue. "YOU WERE NOT ONLY LATE BY NEARLY A HALF-HOUR, BUT YOU ALSO DID NOT INFORM ME YOU WERE PLANNING TO POSSIBLY BE SO. NOR DID YOU ANSWER THE PHONE WHEN I CALLED OR TEXTED YOU."

"Honey, Angelica had my phone because she left hers in her house. She had no way to call her mothers otherwise to see if they would be home, and she just kept crying and crying and...well, I'm here now?"

You sounded a bit unsure of yourself and gnawed at your lower lip, looking down not to meet his gaze. He tilted your head up to face him. "YOU WORRIED ME."

His words came out a bit harsher than he intended, and immediately, you hugged him tighter. He released your face as you leaned yours against his head, and he held you, taking in a deep whiff of your scent. It and your warmth seeped into his bones and he felt his SOUL, which had long since been on edge, pulse as it caught up with the fact that you were back in his arms, safe and healthy and talking to him.

"I really am sorry," you told him softly, "I just wanted to help her out and things just kind spiraled. I tried to get back here as fast as I could. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"IF YOU BROKE ANY SPEED LIMITS, I AM ADDING THAT TO YOUR PUNISHMENT," he stated flatly, causing you to snort.

You made a thoughtful sound and pulled back, looking up at him. "Forgive me?"

Of course, he did. But you couldn't be let off the hook so easily. Not when he had been dreading finding you collapsed somewhere he wasn't around to help, and while he understood your reasoning, he was more than a bit annoyed your coworker had, once again, taken precedence in your life over your own health, your relationship, and him. He knew that part was a bit petty and didn't really fault you for having a kind heart, but it was obvious you got nothing from the "friendship" except more miles on your vehicle and a feeling of emotional drain.

So he was going to work out the kinks he could feel under your tight shoulder muscles by administering to other kinks.

He honestly needed this as much as you at this point.

"YES, IF YOU DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN. YOUR ALLOWING HER TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU UNDER THE GUISE OF 'NEEDING A LISTENING EAR' AND YET HER NOT OFFERING THE SAME IN RETURN IS DISREPECTFUL OF BOTH YOURSELF AND ME FOR ALLOWING HER TO INFRINGE UPON OUR TIME TOGETHER."

You rolled your eyes. "Honestly? After the way today went, I'm not sure she'll be back to work. If it wasn't for Mrs. Jay and the other Mrs. Jay, I wouldn't even be home right now. She tried to talk me into loaning me her car this time on top of already giving her rides to and from work on occasion! Can you believe that? Her moms even apologized to me and I bolted when they distracted her," you said, shaking your head. Then you grinned slightly. "Does that 'breaking the speed limit' count for peeling out of her driveway and squalling tires on my way around the corner?"

Black chuckled darkly, reveling in how you shivered in his arms.

"OF COURSE IT DOES."

He lowered himself to your neck, nipping at the delicate flesh there as you trembled in his grasp, reaching back to fumble with the door so that it locked. "I THINK," he said, reaching down to give your ass a firm squeeze, "THAT WE SHOULD ADMINISTER PUNISHMENT TO THIS LITTLE AREA TONIGHT. THAT WAY," he said, speaking low against your ear, "YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT AT YOUR DESK FOR EVEN A MOMENT TOMORROW WITHOUT BEING REMINDED OF MY TOUCH AND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DISOBEY YOUR MASTER."

The sound that tore out of you was positively lascivious, coming out as more of a shuddering cry than a moan. He chuckled again, knowing the rumble of his voice worked wonders to draw you under his spell. Black continued to nibble at your neck for a few more moments, pushing himself between your legs until your back met the door. Then, in one fluid movement, his hands dipped down, grasping your thighs and hoisting your legs up around his hips. Instantly, you cried out in surprise and your arms flew around him to steady yourself to keep from falling, but you weren't going anywhere he did not wish. With one arm tucked beneath your buttocks nd the other pressing against your back, off he marched, hauling you up the stairs and to his bedroom (which had almost become your bedroom with how often you stayed over).

He sat down on the bed, your forms shifting until he could latch back onto your neck, dragging his canines against the bare flesh in a way that never ceased to cause you to gasp and writhe against him.

Then, he administered the first flat-handed slap against one of the globes of your rear, groping harshly as the loud crack of bone against clothed flesh mingled with your yelp.

Shooting you a fierce glare tinged with lust, he grinned widely, other hand coming up to tug harshly at the top of your pants. "IT'S HARDLY A PUNISHMENT WITH THIS PADDING BETWEEN US. STRIP! PANTS AND UNDERWEAR."

Already shaking from anticipation, you fumbled to undo your belt and push down the aforementioned garments. You didn't even have a chance to move from his lap to finish removing them before his palm met your bare flesh, drawing out another cry.

"FINISH REMOVING YOUR LOWER CLOTHING AND THEN LAY ACROSS MY LAP," he told you, "ON YOUR STOMACH."

You nodded in reply, sifting out of his lap to finish removing everything below the waist before climbing into position as commanded. The third slap did not come immediately. Instead, Black rolled his hand across the tender flesh, rubbing and squeezing gently but firmly, as if mapping out his next move.

"I WOULD SAY IT WOULD BE SUCH A SHAME YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN WITHOUT THE STING TOMORROW," he said, lightly scraping his fingers over the afflicted globe, "BUT SUCH A LOVELY SIGHT MAKES IT TEMPTING TO SEE JUST HOW MUCH YOU CAN TAKE, IF IT WILL LEAVE YOU LYING IN MY BED LIKE THIS."

As his hand continued to massage your rump, extending to your lower back and down to your legs, all you could do was make soft noises of approval.

"PERSONALLY," he said, his tone remaining aloof, "I HOPE WE PUSH THOSE LIMITS TONIGHT. COLOR?"

You swallowed heavily. "G-green." Black smirked. It sounded as though that same thought was having similar effects on you as it was on him. He wondered how wet you already were from their brief exchange?

"LET US ADD UP YOUR TOTAL DEMERITS TODAY: BREAKING THE SPEED LIMIT-"

You turned around and held up a finger. "Hey, I was getting away from Angelica-"

WHACK! His hand came down sharply onto your bare flesh, causing you to yelp.

"YOU INTERRUPTED YOUR MASTER, MY PET," he said, his voice rumbling like rolling thunder. "FOR THAT, I SHALL ADD ANOTHER SWAT."

You let out a whimper and gulped audibly.

"DO YOU HEAR ME, PET?"

You nodded. "Y-yes, Master."

Black looked down on you smugly. "GOOD THAT YOU REMEMBERED TO ADDRESS ME PROPERLY. YOU ALREADY HAVE PLENTY OF DEMERITS WITHOUT ADDING ANY MORE. THOUGH," he let his hand dip low, not quite touching your most sensitive parts but close enough to make you squirm, "IF YOU SHOULD FEEL THE PUNISHMENT IS NOT ADEQUATE, WE CAN NEGOTIATE AFTER. NOW, LAY BACK DOWN."

Swallowing heavily again, you complied.

"NOW, ONCE AGAIN: BREAKING THE SPEED LIMIT AND POTENTIALLY ENDANGERING YOURSELF AND OTHERS? THAT SHALL BE ONE SWAT. INTERRUPTING YOUR MASTER AS HE WAS ANNOUNCING YOUR PUNISHMENT: ANOTHER SWAT. LETTING YOUR TROUBLESOME COWORKER TALK YOU INTO ANOTHER SITUATION SO THAT YOU WOULD BE LATE FOR OUR DATE? ONE SWAT. DISRESPECTING YOUR MASTER BY BEING LATE TO OUR DATE: ONE SWAT. DESRESPECTING YOURSELF BY THE VERY SAME: TWO SWATS."

You moaned as he gently brushed his finger upwards.

"FINALLY-" he paused, listening to your soft, quickening breath for a few moments before adding heavily, "-FOR WORRYING THE MASTER WHO LOVES YOU DEARLY, YOU SHALL RECEIVE FOUR ADDITIONAL SWATS. THAT IS TEN SWATS PER CHEEK, FOR A TOTAL OF TWENTY. DO YOU ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT?"

A shaky "Yes, Master" met his nonexistent ears.

"GOOD. TELL ME OUR SAFEWORDS."

"'Green' for if I'm good to go, 'yellow' for if I need to slow down, "pause" if I need a break, and 'soup' if I need an emergency stop to the scene. Also, my tap out is snapping my fingers."

Black tried to keep a straight face. While safewords were important, the fact his partner chose the word 'soup' just tickled his funny bone. It was his fault for discussing safewords while cooking said food, and his partner intentionally used it to try to get him to crack a smile. It succeeded.

Taking a steadying breath to get back into scene, he boomed, "NOW...COUNT!"

With that, he brought his hand down sharply onto the flesh he had been so gingerly tending. You only let out a harsh breath in response.

"One," you said aloud.

Again, Black brought down his hand, the slap of bone against flesh ringing out loudly in the bedroom.

"Two!"

He continued, now beginning to rub your other cheek between swats. On his fifth swat, you let out a particularly pained cry, so he followed the swat up by rubbing at the tender spot he had created.

"YOU ARE DOING WELL, MY PET. SO OBEDIENT. SUCH A GOOD LITTLE DATEMATE I'VE FOUND..."

Your breath came out in a shaky, barely concealed whimper. He knew you loved to be praised like this. It's what you really needed, after all: a willing master to take control for you and cherish you, body and SOUL, in a way you were only now learning to do yourself. You entrusted him with that task, and being your secret Master was a title he held dear.

Again, his palm descended, making the exposed flesh jiggle in its wake as he pulled away from it.

"Six!"

Again it fell.

"S-seven!"

Again.

"Eight!"

And again.

"Nine..."

And once more.

"Teeeen!" your pitched heightened on the last one as his finger dipped back between your exposed core, briefly stroking just over your perineum, tapping teasingly at the little partition between that and your exposed nethers. He chuckled, moving his hand back up to massage the tender flesh as the count on one side ended.

"VERY GOOD," he crooned, "YOU DID VERY WELL, TAKING YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A GOOD PET. COLOR?"

"Green!" you blurted out. "As green as a Gyftmas tree in July!"

Black stopped massaging your rump for a moment and did his best to bite back a sound.

"PAUSE," he said, making you sit up a bit and turn to look at him as he was trying not to laugh, "DEAR, IF YOU KEEP SAYING LINES LIKE THAT, YOU ARE GOING TO SEND ME INTO HYSTERICS."

You snorted and grinned. "Sorry, honey."

Black chuckled. "NOW, SHALL WE BEGIN AGAIN?"

"Yes!" you said, shifting to lay back down again. Your eagerness did nothing to help matters.

He managed to get in another two swats to your second cheek before it was too much.

"PAUSE!" he said, before falling over onto the bed, shaking with laughter. You turned to look at him as he shook with his face buried into the bed. Only one eye socket was turned enough to see your facade of an indignant face as you got off him, allowing him to pull his legs up onto the bed.

You flopped down next to him. "Hey, what gives? Why are you all giggles?"

One look in your direction and he burst into laughter again. "I CAN'T HELP IT. YOU ARE TOO CUTE FOR YOUR OWN GOOD."

Pretending to be offended, you put your hands on your chest as you sat up and let your mouth fall open in mock shock. "Me? 'Cute'? Why, sir! I have you know that I am not 'cute' in the slightest!"

"NO?" Black quipped, ceasing his laughter long enough to poke you in the side. "THEN WHAT WOULD YOU CALL YOURSELF?"

You grinned. "I'm fucking adorable, that's what!" you told him firmly. That was enough to send Black into another bout of hysterics, which set you off because, according to you, his laughter was contagious. He let out a happy shout as you tackled him while he was rolling onto his back, which led to a small tumble that he allowed you to come out on top. You threw both fists into the air as you sat up, straddling his body. "I win!"

To which he responded with a dark chuckle.

Instantly, you found yourself flipped onto your back, with him pinning your hands over your head while looking down at you.

"I BELIEVE IT IS I WHO HAS WON, MY DEAREST," Black told you. He looked down at you for a moment, taking in the joyous face that was smiling up at him and basking in his attention before lowering his face to meet yours.

The rest of your punishment could wait. For now, he wanted nothing more than to have you in his arms, safe and sound.


	5. DAY FIVE: Somnophilia (Swapfell Red Papyrus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rus is head over bony heels for his freaky little datemate, but all he wants is some nice, slow intimate times with the one he adores most.   
> When he realizes his datemate got a little carried away while waiting on him to arrive, he finds he might be able to get his wish finally by taking them up on a previous offer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **KINK(S) OF THE DAY:** Somnophilia  
>  **PAIRING:** Swapfell Red Papyrus (Rus) x Reader (2nd person, female-coded/female parts)  
>  **ADDITIONAL KINKS:** Intimacy, Body Worship, Breeding Kink (mentioned, unused), Slow Lovemaking, Edging  
>  **ADDITIONAL WARNINGS/THINGS OF NOTE:** Prior Consent Given, Lovestruck Rus, Freaky (also lovestruck) Reader, Unconscious Reader (but she was waiting for him), Sex Toys (mentioned)

It was late at night when Rus arrived at your home.

His brother was entertaining his own datemate, so Rus had asked you if you minded him coming over to spend the night if he felt he was third wheeling it. Well, the looks the two had been giving one another finally signaled he needed to leave unless he wanted to find out which one was going to jump the other first, so out the door he went. He had intended to go straight to your place but he had zoned out along the way.

Something about the moonlight on a summer night just drew him to bask in it. The bright milky disc had arisen with an unusually orange sheen reminiscent of his magic, and the way it gleaned down at him made him feel both cold and warm at the same time. He felt it on his face like an eye staring at him, but felt so serene in its presence it was hard not to stare back.

When he finally made his way to your home, all was silent, save for the rustling of the wind through the grass, the cry of night insects, and the occasional roar of a distant commercial rig letting off its jack brake. As he walked into the driveway, he noticed that your roommates' cars were gone and all of the lights were out. He smirked. Maybe you would be up for a little fun with the whole house to yourselves?

He walked up to the door and opened the door with the key you had given him. The tiny bit of metal made him smile. He still couldn't believe his luck with you! Hugging him at random? You were down for that. Hugging you at random? Second verse, same as the first. While he wouldn't say he himself was _emotionally_ clingy, he DID have a tendency to cling like a koala to anyone who allowed him the physical attention. Not only did you not mind his playful touches, endless supply of embraces, and generally any other form of physical contact he got to have with you, you reveled in it and dished it back tenfold.

You were his cheerleader, tutting over him when he seemed too tired or sad, and just generally seemed to want to keep your hands on him as much as he did on you.

But as kind and loving as you were in public, you were an absolute _freak_ in bed.

The two of you hadn't even been intimate for very long, but you seemed to approach sex like a scientist checking off a to-do list - with the one you were "to-doing" being him.

Blowjob on the couch where your roommates could walk in at any time? Check.

Getting freaky on the stairs? Check.

Counter sex in the kitchen? Check.

Riding him in the swimming pool? Check. 

Car sex? Sex in a tent? Fucking on your cranky neighbor's porch swing at 2 in the morning when they went out of town?

Checks to all of that.

You were as wild as a minx and you focused all of that seductive energy on him like he was a sex god you had summoned and the only way you had to repay him was by fucking his brains out on every available surface in both of your houses. He honestly never knew what he was going to get with you when you were in the mood and, really, that mood was often and frequent. Whatever switch he flipped with you the first time you two were intimate must have been a doozy, because it was like you were addicted to his touch.

And damn, if he wasn't the same way for you.

Chances are, even if his brother hadn't been home that night, he would have wound up at your place since he hadn't gotten to see you in a couple of days. He was going through You Withdrawals. Your scent ensorcelled him. Your touch drew him in like a moth to a flame. Your voice, your gait, your words, your actions - they plagued both his waking dreams and his nights.

But on the nights he wasn't with you? His arms _ached_. He longed to hold you close, to nuzzle his face into your hair and breathe in your scent, to feel the warmth of your body pressed against his own. As much as he loved his sleep, he lost most of it on those nights, staying up on calls with you or texting you or even sending memes - anything to get a response from you. When you needed to go, his SOUL nearly wept, and he would often remain awake, feeling the ghost of your lips against his teeth and the whisper of your voice in his mind.

Considering what you said to him (and what he had overheard you saying to your roommates), you felt very much the same.

If this kept up, Rus wasn't sure how much longer it would be before one of you would be moving in with the other.

He stepped into the darkened house and closed the door behind him, locking it as he kicked off his shoes. With no one in sight, he called out, but no one responded. He frowned. Had you already gone to bed, thinking he wouldn't show? The thought saddened him. He had wanted to hear you and hold you again, maybe even fool around a bit before you went to sleep. Rus ambled over to the stairs and headed up to your bedroom.

"darlin'? you up?" he said as he knocked on the door.

No response.

Knowing you wouldn't mind, he jiggled the handle. Locked. He frowned but shrugged. You were home alone, so if you were going to sleep - or otherwise didn't want to be disturbed - you would lock your door.

But you had given him a free pass to come in at will, and he wasn't about to let that go to waste. Besides, the delicious thought that you might be still awake in there, headphones in, possibly pleasuring yourself as you waited for him? Yeah, he'd had that dish before shortly after you learned he could take a shortcut into your room, and he would like a second helping of that, please.

When he teleported into your room, he stalled, eyes widening at the sight that lay before him:

There you were, dead to the world, your naked form splayed out enticingly on your bed. Sure enough, it seemed as though you had been planning a little surprise for him, for the brilliant moonlight streaming down from the window overlooking your bed illuminated the pillow propped beneath your hips, giving him the perfect angle to see _everything_.

Though, he had to admit, the little bows on the thigh highs you wore and the still humming vibrator the color of his magic that was still partially sticking out of you. It was the same girth as his - possibly length, too, if his estimates were right. The way your mouth hung open and the way you were positioned...Had you been riding it and passed out? It was a shame he hadn't been there to see it.

The steady rise and fall of your chest caught his gaze and he noticed how the moonlight made beautiful shadows pool in places down your body. You looked like a sex goddess in your natural element, all open and willing for his touch.

Stars, how he wanted you!

He CHECKed your SOUL just to be on the safe side, making sure you weren't in any distress. Your HP was a few points low but slowly ticking upward, as though you were recovering from a very tiring day. You had mentioned to him in your earlier call that work had been a doozy that day, but you had more than enough energy to welcome him that night.

Rus walked over and sank onto the bed, gazing at your sleeping form for a very long moment. Then he gently reached over and plucked the earbuds from your ears.

"darlin'? you awake?" he asked softly. No response. That was expected given what his CHECK had revealed. As he picked your phone up to go put it on charge for you, his eyelights roved over the bare expanse of your torso and he let out a long, low whistle.

You were fucking _gorgeous_.

After plugging the phone in and setting it onto the dresser, he stripped off his outer garments, leaving himself in just his tank top and boxer shorts, and tossed the remaining clothing haphazardly over a nearby chair where some of your own had gathered. All the while, he kept looking back to your supine form, thinking.

The two of you had talked about it before. Or rather, you had just just thrown out the offer right before you two had snuggled down to sleep one night:

" _If you wake up and I'm still asleep, but you wanna have a little fun, then go ahead_ ," you had said, grandly gesturing to your already love mark-covered body. You had brought the offer up a few more times and he had even taken you up on the offer a couple, but you had easily come awake then. You had reaffirmed the same offer a few times after that, too.

Would you mind if he just...went to town? While you were out of it?

His SOUL throbbed at the thought. He loved your reactions and eagerness to try out new positions, but he had long sense wanted to just hold you and love you as long as he could. You usually made love like it was going out of style, like it was a rare one-time chance that if you didn't take advantage of right then, then the opportunity would pass you by. He wanted to slow things down, take his time savoring you, but you were often focused on the finish line, of getting him to cum as fast as you could.

He had wanted to broach the subject with you before but hadn't found a good time to bring it up.

Rus crawled onto the bed, hovering over you on his hands and knees. Stars, you looked so good under him like this. The moon itself might have been entrancing, but when poured across your skin like this? Its ethereal wonder was nothing compared to yours. He leaned down, whispering another "darlin'?" into your ear but to no avail. The thought of touching you for as long as he could before you awakened made him shiver with anticipation.

Slowly, he leaned down to the base of your throat, lolling his tongue out and letting it dive into the dip there. He brought his hand up, giving one of the globes on your chest a firm squeeze. 

No response. Still out like a light.

Pressing his luck, he slowly began to glide his tongue up the plane of your neck, swirling it around the slight bulge of your Adam's Apple and ascending until he reached your chin. All the while, his palm rolled over your breast, brushing his thumb across a pert nipple. When he lightly pinched at the pebbled nub, it finally drew the first sound from you: a soft whimper that devolved into a deep intake of breath before puttering out into more steady, soft breathing. 

Again, Rus leaned down, continued to lick little stripes up your throat, his hand switching up between your breasts, rubbing across your chest and up to your collarbones, then down across your sternum and over the ghost of a ribcage he could feel beneath your flesh. Now and then, you would make the tiniest sigh or whimper, but you continued to remain fast asleep. 

He chuckled. You must have really had quite the day to knock yourself out like that.

Rus longed to test you with his teeth but feared anything too sharp might bring you fully awake, and he wasn't quite willing to given up his exploration of your body just yet. Instead, he sat up, drinking in the sight of your bare body as he glided his hand across it, down and across your tummy and back again. As his palm drifted ever lower, he shifted back, allowing himself to bend over as he pressed skeletal kisses and tiny licks and nuzzles down your front.

Oh, you were so soft! Were all humans this incredibly soft? He adored the feel of the warm smoothness beneath his teeth and tongue, basking in the soft sounds you made as he cheekily tweaked and rolled your nipples beneath his adventurous hand. As he leaned his head against your chest, he inhaled deeply, the still-fresh scent of your bodywash and lotion slightly overpowering your natural scent. Still, that wonderfully slightly salty smell filled his nasal cavity and he raked his hand down slowly, hardly able to believe he had a partner this soft, this pliant and willing, so eager for his company and touch on a near-daily basis. For a moment, he stilled, feeling his own face heat slightly from his pooling magic as his SOUL swelled with love and gratitude for you.

Your scent had been the final boost he needed for his cock to form, and with that, he reached down with one hand and began to pump himself through his shorts. He wouldn't have minded if you woke up then, but he fantasized you would want to take it nice and slow for once. You loved taking the lead, letting him take over when you were both hot, nearly orgasmic messes, but he wanted more. He didn't want to always fuck like his life depended on it. You didn't have to prepare yourself before he came over. Initially, that had been a necessity, as you needed to work up to take his size, but even then, you had given him the go-ahead before you were quite ready, wincing through the pain until you adjusted even though he had offered to stop. He loved watching you fuck yourself on his fingers and he let you control the pace, but he longed to just hold you down with his free hand and draw his fingerbones in and out of you, agonizingly slowly, stretching you out for himself. He wanted to draw you close to the end then not allow you to have it, so that when it was finally time for him to enter you, he could slide into you easily from the dripping mess he had stirred forth.

The thought aroused him so greatly he couldn't help but squeeze himself, imagining how it would be to return into your warm, wet core. The feeling of those velvety walls around him rushed to his mind, leaving wetness to gather against the fabric of his shorts.

Rus continued his trail of kisses down along your body until he reached your lower belly, and he stroked the flat of his hand across it, a thoughtful noise escaping him. Would this human who seemed to crave him so dearly be willing to carry for him? He loved the squishable, supple flesh beneath his palm, but for a moment, he imagined the firmness of a belly filled with his babybones beneath his cheek. The thought of watching your growing form, heavy with his child, a willing participant in making a family of his own (and the fun process that would be to make it) sent a shot straight to his groin.

He pressed a kiss to the still supple flesh there. Maybe someday...

Feeling himself hard enough, Rus rose up and pulled down his shorts, carefully maneuvering them off so as not to awaken you. The idea of doing such lewd things to your body, secret even now to you, made his cock throb. Could he put it in without you awakening?

Gingerly, he took hold of the vibrator and turned it off, then began to pull it free. It almost caught initially but soon made it's way free, your hole gaping for the briefest moment before shrinking back to its original size. The cold air of the room must have hit your exposed parts, for you moaned in your sleep. Rus sat aside the toy, briefly brushing his hand over it to feel how warm and wet your insides had made it.

How they would soon make him.

Looking around, he located a tube of lube lying forgotten on the bed. Popping open the cap, he added a generous amount to his hand and coated his fingers, then eased two of them into you. Just like he thought, you were still stretched out enough from the vibrator to take them both with ease, though as he moved them about, you began to whimper. He added a third, then a fourth - just to be on the safe side. At one point, his fingers brushed along one of your walls, sending a surprisingly loud and utterly wanton moan to bellow out of you. It was loud enough to startle Rus and he was sure it had woken you up, so he rose up, waiting to see your eyes crack open...

But no. Still asleep.

Smirking at his handiwork, he withdrew his fingers and then applied more of the lube to his cock, rubbing it on himself as he got into position. He began to rub the head of his cock along your slickened entrance.

His SOULbeat quickened. 

Then he pushed inside.

A groan spilled out of him at the boiling hot way your insides felt clamping around his cock. He slipped the head easily past your little ring of muscle, feeling it stretch gently as he pushed past it. Rus pulled out a little ways before pushing back in, continuing to do this ever-so slowly, sinking an inch at a time inside, thoroughly working your hole to allow him entrance.

Your soft moans began to grow as he worked himself in and out of you, watching how your still dreaming body began to squirm, the undulations of your stomach as you writhed in the milky moonlight hypnotizing him. His hands hoisted your legs up higher as he bent over you, looking down to watch his cock working its way into your body. Your moans began to come quicker, faster, turning into whimpers, and Rus pressed his forehead to yours.

As your walls began to clench around him, it was all he could do not to speed up so he could savor this moment. He willed himself to slow, and when he did, he began to draw out long, low sounds he had never heard you make before. He found you made a whole host of noises as he took his time with you. Pressing himself in until you made hasty little gasps meant he could press a bit farther, getting a keening cry for his efforts. Jerking his hips one way drew out breathy moans, but another way wrenched a sound so loud and hoarse it almost rang in his nonexistant ears, the sudden hard clench of your muscles around his shaft summoning a cry of his own.

He wasn't sure how long he worked your body, speeding up slightly and then slowing down to alter your cries of pleasure. His hands roved over your body and his eyes drank in your form, coming every little sight and sound to memory. 

Soon, however, you began to work yourself onto him, or try as best as you could without having your feet planted correctly. Your sounds changed, become more uniform moans, And he began to speed up on his own. Your walls were dragging him in, the heat was far too much. He wanted to draw it out longer but his own body soon refused to cooperate. His datemate was open and willing to him, your body welcoming him in, walls contracting quicker and jerkier as your hips moved against him. He found himself wanting more, becoming ravenous, until finally...he broke.

He pulled your body forward, throwing your legs over his arms and forcing you down so that he nearly bent you in two, plunging back into you roughly and his mouth opened to swallow yours. He _wanted_ you to wake up now. Wanted you to hear the crise you were making and the ones that you were wrenching out of him. 

Then, for a brief, glorious moment, he felt your arms coming up to slip around his back. Your eyes flickered open, meeting his eyelights, widening, and then rolling back into your head as they closed again. You moaned loudly into the kiss, your tongue eagerly meeting his own as you gripped tightly to his back, his hips snapping into yours with wild abandon. You thrust yourself onto him as best you could, doing your damnest to take him in and everything he offered. The two of you shifted, freeing his hands only for them to slip under your back and tug you to him as he pounded out his release into you as your body writhed to the tune of keening wails his mouth could not silence.

He came so hard he might pass out himself, breaking the kiss long enough to let out a harsh noise, panting hard as lights danced in his vision. Your body still milked him as you clung to him, squeaking out tiny "yes yes _yes_ "es as your own climax wracked your body.

With a sigh, you relaxed, letting your head fall back to the bed as he loosed you just enough to look down at you. You met his gaze with a tired grin, then cupped his face.

"Glad you could make it," you told him, "I was wondering when you would take me up on that offer."

Pure contentment rumbled through Rus as he touched his forehead to yours again, looking deeply into your eyes as he held you tightly in his arms.

Not even the moon itself could outshine the radiance illuminated in your eyes.


	6. DAY SIX: Aftercare (Undertale Papyrus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some fun times in the bedroom, Papyrus shows he is a good datemate by taking care of you.  
> Or he tries. You're not helping very much.  
> Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **KINK(S) OF THE DAY:** Aftercare  
>  **PAIRING:** Undertale Papyrus x Reader (2nd person, ungendered - use your imagination~!)  
>  **ADDITIONAL KINKS:** Bondage, Dom/Sub elements, Shibari/Rope Bondage, Rope Bunny, Fucked Silly, Massaging, Bathing Together  
>  **ADDITIONAL WARNINGS/THINGS OF NOTE:** Humor, Cuteness, and as close to canon as I could get with Papyrus' dialogue

With a shuddering cry, Papyrus' datemate fell against him, your shuddering legs no longer supporting your weight as your fourth (or was it fifth?) orgasm wracked your body. He smiled as your muscles no longer worked to draw him in, instead just relaxing and allowing gravity to pull your tired frame down onto him.

Papyrus stroked your hair. "COLOR?"

With a weary groan, you spluttered out, "Spaghetti..."

That one got a chuckle out of him.

"WHY, THAT IS NOT A COLOR!" he playfully chided you as you smooshed your face into his shoulder.

"Yes, it is," you countered, sounding loopier by the minute as your breathing slowly returned to normal, "it's all the colors. Including green, if you put basil in it."

With a mock annoyed "nyeh", Papyrus clicked his tongue. "WELL, YOU NEED TO CHOOSE ONE OF THEM," he told you, but he knew from the sound of it you had more than enough. If you did not call the scene, he would.

Another tired groan escaped you as you snuggled into the crook of his neck. "Sleepy..." you droned. Papyrus let out an affectionate sigh as you nuzzled into his cervical vertebra.

"THEN LET US GET YOU UNTIED AND READY FOR BED!" he announced, slightly softer than his normal tone. Contrary to popular belief, he did have an "inside voice", but since most of his friends and family never seemed bothered by it while they weren't trying to sleep, then he felt no need to change something that was already just fine.

Slipping a hand around you, he found the end of the cord clutched weakly in your hand. With a deft pull, your wrist bindings loosened, and he helped slip your hands free. As he undid the rest of the knots, he admired his handiwork one last time. He really did love playing with ropes! In his early days of puzzle making, he used far more ropes in his traps. However, he found he was far too good at hiding such traps, and more than once his own brother had been jerked skyward by stepping into one of Papyrus' snares. Papyrus himself had lost count at the number of yelps he heard as dog monsters like Doggo did the same. It wasn't until Undyne herself came to him on why no less than eleven denizens of Snowdin (including herself and also a small white dog) wound up dangling from the same tree like an impromptu opossum cosplay party that Papyrus had to switch to more varied means of human-trapping devices.

That is, until he met you! Now he could capture a human up in his ropes any time he wanted - which, fortunately, happened to coincide with whenever you wanted.

As much as he loved the intricate knots of your bindings and how artfully they accented your form, he did enjoy your little satisfied sighs as they came loose. Soon, the cords were completely undone, and you rested with your eyes shut on the cool bedcovers as he wound up the silken ropes to put them away for next time.

One task complete, he turned back to tend to you.

Papyrus sat down next to you, plucking a limp arm up and rubbing gently over your wrist, massaging then indentions left by his cords, almost purring with praise as he worked little circles into the sore flesh.

"NYEH HEH HEH! HOW VERY WELL YOU DID TONIGHT, MY WONDERFUL DATEMATE! YOU LOOKED REMARKABLY EXQUISITE ALL BOUND UP! NOT THAT YOU DO NOT LOOK EQUALLY AMAZING NOW," he quickly added, not wanted you to doubt your attractiveness over something as simply as a miscommunication, "IT IS MERELY ANOTHER FACET OF YOUR BEAUTY!"

You grinned goofily and buried your face in your free hand. "Oh my goodness, stooooop," you said, "I'm a hot mess right now and you know it."

Upon finishing the first wrist, Papyrus then plucked the other from its (highly unnecessary, in his opinion) duty from shielding your face.

"YOUR FORM AND BEARING ARE INDEED QUITE AROUSING, MY SWEET," he said, which caused you to snort with laughter. Papyrus bopped the tip of your nose gently as he leaned down toward you. "AND WHILE YOUR CURRENT STATE OF UNDRESS MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR A PUBLIC VENTURE, I ASSURE YOU, IT IS STILL JUST AS LOVELY A SIGHT TO BEHOLD AS IT WAS BEFORE WE BEGAN OUR 'ACTIVITIES'," he continued, even reciting the quotation marks audibly to get another giggle out of you. Following up with a giggle of his own, he pressed a skeletal kiss to your forehead and then sat up to finish your wrist.

Next, he moved to your upper arms, sitting you up and working quickly to bring any lost feeling back into your extremities. The happy sighs that spilled from you made his SOUL swell with adoration. How lucky you were to have the Great Papyrus tending to you this way! It was only fair, of course, for he had the Wonderful You to indulge in.

It was quite the...satisfactory arrangement.

His thumbs pressed into your soft flesh, steadily and firmly rubbing in tiny strokes and circles as he finished one arm, moving across to the other and lavishing the same tender care upon it. You managed to stay vertical, though you swayed a bit, doing your best not to slouch (knowing how he liked a ramrod straight, healthy posture) and failing miserably. Papyrus did not correct you for it. After all, 'twas he that depleted your energy to the point you could scarcely stay awake, but soon, he would have you lying all nice and flat in a way that would be certainly much easier on your spinal column.

Once he had finished the second arm, he asked, "DOES ANYWHERE ELSE NEED TENDING?"

"Shoulders," you replied, "but can I have a bath first?"

Papyrus laughed affectionately. "OF COURSE, MY DEAR!"

Instantly, he hopped off the bed, scooping you up in his arms as if you weighed nothing at all (perhaps all the boulder-suplexing practice Undyne had him endure was paying off!) before spinning on his heel and marching off to the bathroom.

"How do you still have so much energy?" you murmured groggily.

"BECAUSE I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" he said, sitting you down on the toilet for a moment so that he could draw you a bath. You chuckled at him.

"Of course, you are."

"NYEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus turned back to the tub, occasionally testing the water until he felt it should be a decent temperature for you. He asked you what you wanted in the water, allowing you to pick from what was an impressive collection of bath additives in a basket by the sink. A dollop of coconut oil there, a few drops of a green magic-laden healing solution there, and finally topped off with some of your favorite bubble bath.

As the bubbles were forming beneath the steady flow from the faucet, Papyrus picked you up and prepared to lay you gently down into the tub. You looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Get in with me?"

Normally, such a look and request would be giving him rather indecent thoughts, but because you were quite obviously worn out from earlier exertion, Papyrus willed his magic not to form and stepped over into the tub. It was your idea to have the whirlpool tub installed, and Papyrus found it accommodated the both of you very well. Neither of you could help the contented sighs you let out upon sinking into the slowly rising water.

Gingerly, you laid your head against his ribcage with a soft moan, a sleepy smile spreading across your face.

"YOU MUSTN'T REST YET," Papyrus told him, using his magic to reach a bottle of water he had left in reserve on the bathroom counter, tugging it quickly over to his reach. He popped the top on the bottle and gave it to you to drink, which you gladly accepted, drinking deeply as he thumbed little circles on your lower back.

Setting the bottle aside, you leaned forward, taking in the scent of the water. Papyrus saw you slowly starting to move closer and closer toward the bubbles, so he tugged you back gently before you faceplanted the sweet-smelling foam.

"I KNOW YOU LOVE YOUR BUBBLE BATHS, BUT LET US WAIT UNTIL THEY HAVE GOTTEN ALL OF THEIR FRIENDS TOGETHER TO COME MEET YOU," he suggested. The laugh you made was downright derpy, and it was all he could do not to burst out laughing when you lolled to the side, bursting into tired giggles. He buried his face into his hand. Why must you be so cute when you got like this?

Being the doting datemate he was, he kept you from drowning yourself in bath water by working his hands over your shoulders, rubbing over the indentions left by his cords and massaging away the knots in the muscles beneath your hands. You still giggled now and then, but those quickly dispersed into soft, breathy moans, occasionally trying to cast him a lustful gaze up over his shoulder and succeeding in much the same way a drunk might seduce a lamppost.

Once the water had risen high enough, he reached around you and cut the stream off, then grabbed the sponge nearby and dipped it to begin cleaning you.

Yet before he could do so, you grabbed his arm and, in a fit of completely fucked-out genius, cradled his arm to your chest like a plushie before rolling over, pinning it against you as you snuggled back against his chest.

"MY DEAR, HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO GET CLEAN IF I DO NOT HAVE USE OF MY ARM WITH WHICH TO WASH YOU?" he asked.

You just giggled and snuggled your cheek against his hand, causing the sponge to let out odd squish noises as it, too, found itself the sudden recipient of your loving nuzzles.

"SWEETEST, THE SOAP IS GOING TO GET IN YOUR EYES-"

You grunted, shaking your head and nuzzling further into the hand. The sponge slowly released its sudsy contents with a dying hiss, leaving Papyrus to just rub his forehead in consternation.

"MY LITTLE MEATBALL," Papyrus began, doing his best to sound annoyed rather than nearly bursting with laughter and adoration like he truly was, "THE ENTIRE POINT OF AFTERCARE IS TO CARE FOR YOU 'AFTER'-"

(Once again, he quoted the quotation marks aloud)

"-BUT IT IS CURRENTLY IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO DO SO UNLESS I HAVE MY ARM BACK!"

Again, you snuggled into his hand. "'S my arm now. You had mine all tied up so I didn't have the use of 'em for like two hours, so now, I'm returning the favor."

Papyrus gritted hit teeth. You were too cute for your own good, and he was trying desperately not to be rude, but he was fighting a losing battle.

"DARLING, PLEASE-"

"Noooo," you whined, cuddling harder, "you must pay the arm tax!"

"SWEETHEART, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO PLAY THE BRAT, YOU ARE IN NO SHAPE TO BE TAMED."

"Sorry. My arm now. Now, shhhh," you said, then patted his knuckles, "it's time for us to go nite nite."

Papyrus clapped his hand over his mouth and desperately tried to restrain his laughter, resorting to uncontrollable shaking.

"Mmm. Vibrating chair..."

Papyrus lost it.

By the time he stopped laughing, you were softly snoring away and his own arm was beginning to lose feeling.

Oh, well. Guess turnabout was fair play!


	7. DAY SEVEN: Heat Fic (Underswap Papyrus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch's heat happens unexpectedly in part due to some of his own mistakes.  
> He then makes a few more mistakes, because he's an adorakble anxious mess who doesn't know how to handle a full-blown heat because he hasn't had one in so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **KINK(S) OF THE DAY:** Heat Kink  
>  **PAIRING:** Underswap Papyrus (Stretch) x Reader (2nd person, ungendered)  
>  **ADDITIONAL KINKS:** Pillow Humping, Begging, Masturbation, Voice Kink, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing  
>  **ADDITIONAL WARNINGS/THINGS OF NOTE:** Depression/Anxiety/PTSD(mentioned or hinted), Social Anxiety, Heat-Induced Possessiveness, Misuse of Fantasy Medical Drugs (Stretch basically gets himself a worse heat by not taking his suppressants right), Minor Character Death (pre-story), Blue Inadvertently Making Things Awkward, Bad Past Relationships (poor Stretch, pas

Stretch had a love-hate relationships with his heats.

Okay, it was more like a "I'd-like-this-better-if-I-could-get-into-it-more"-hate relationship. Even though having a heat partner or even someone for a casual fling wasn't frowned upon among monsters, he was, admittedly, much more of a mess in that department than he would have liked. Besides that, he just...really hadn't been in a good place lately to deal with his heats, WHEN he even had one.

First and foremost, he had experienced their share of hard times over the past few years. Stretch may have seemed fairly laidback now, but during his school days, he had been an anxious mess. His science degrees ate up most of his life, so between a cocktail of anxiety, heat suppressants, a bad diet, many all-nighters, and then number of magic-releasing exercises and meditation he practiced when things got the roughest, he had managed to get past most of his heats without them cutting into too much of his life.

Then came the incident at the Core and what led up to it, the fate of Undyne's predecessor and their followers, and the mental toll it took on Stretch (survivor's guilt was a bitch). He didn't have to worry about his heats much after that as the extreme levels of duress he suffered made extraneous processes like that kowtow to his body just trying to hold onto as much magic and HP as possible for a while. He still continued to take his suppressants, but depression was one of the best boner-killers around and, somewhere along the way, his biological clock seemed to just...switch off completely.

Though he supposed that had only been temporary.

You see, suppressants were both a blessing and a curse. Monsters were designed to have heats in order to reproduce. They hadn't always had them, and not all monsters did, but from studies historians and mostropologists had done, it seemed like the combination of monsters being sealed Underground and the hardships they faced from the lack of space and resources, as well as the naturally magic-boosting environment below the Surface that only grew in potency from generations of monsters' influence on their surroundings, might have been the catalyst for the sudden rebirth of heats. It was as if Nature itself was preventing potential overpopulation for the more long-lived monsters. Stretch understood the concept: after all, creatures made of light and love naturally wanted to share that love in the form of new life, and some - such as Boss Monsters - had an internal cutoff switch solely triggered by the birth and continued life of their children.

Suppressants did just that: they suppressed the urge to couple and produce young. But they didn't end the biological process entirely. They were only meant to be taken temporarily, and doctors recommended a monster should allow themselves to experience at least one of their heats per year so their bodies could adapt to the influx of magic.

The last time Stretch allowed himself to experience a full heat was in high school, and stars knew how long ago that was. Normally, he'd check the calendar around a certain date, or if he started experiencing the symptoms - irritability, inability to sit still, fever, hot flashes, nesting tendencies, feeling far too territorial and anxious over his "safe spaces" (his home, his office, hell, even his usual spot at the counter at Muffet's) - and then pop a few of the tablets. He might still have a few days of discomfort where he could feel the swelling pressure of magic coiling deep within his belly, and he might even have to pop away for a bit of "alone time", but it was never anything too bad. More like an itch that needed scratched. It felt good when he gave into it, but it always left him feeling empty, like his body craved something he wasn't getting.

Taking the suppressants for too long had been Mistake #1.

Mistake #2 was Stretch not realizing how touch starved he was. Certainly, his brother was prone to roughhousing with him from time to time, but that was a familial thing. It was very, very different when he found himself leaning in to your tender loving touch. Something about just brushing his hand against yours or sliding his arms around you sent more sparks through him than that time he stepped on a bare wire. And when the two of you had started delving into more intimate territory, feeling your hands ghosting over him set his body on fire. He'd heard jokes about monsters have Sexual Awakenings before but thought it was just baloney used to fill space in explicit fanfiction (he was surprised Undyne's face could go from blue to red so fast, but that's what happened when she left the wrong tab up on her computer for him to see).

The more he gave in to his desire to touch and be touched, the more his walls slowly started to break down around you. Not realizing that the mental blockades he had erected had snuffed out his libido was Mistake #3.

Mistake #4 came when he figured that, since he hadn't had a heat in so long, he could just forgo the suppressants.

Finally, the last big fuckup, Mistake #5, came in the form of Stretch forgetting that being in constant close range of a healthy and willing potential partner could often make heats come on quicker and stronger.

To be fair, his last mistake wasn't really ignorance so much as assuming it was a statistical improbability. Monsters heats flared up when a potential monster partner was around, supposedly something to do with their magic. You were a human. True, here and there, humans might have had a wisp of magic about them - perhaps a throwback to the age when mages were still very much in practice.

Mages that were a result of monster and human couplings.

But mages hadn't been around when monsters had developed heats - or, if they had, they hadn't been exposed to monsters. He figured the overwhelming DETERMINATION of human SOULs would win out over whatever untapped magic they might have held.

Perhaps your SOUL had resonated with his in a way that called back to some latent recessive gene that was able to respond to his. Maybe it was the new life he had on the Surface and the healthier lifestyle that came with it. Perhaps getting help for his past trauma and depression, coupled with your support, had caused him to finally forgive himself so he felt he could deserve to hope again.

Whatever it was, this time? When his heat came on, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

You had grown more and more enticing to him each day, your voice filling his ears like a siren's call and your scent growing more hypnotic until he felt spellbound whenever looking at you. At the same time, he began growing significantly more agitated whenever he would catch someone looking you over or attempting to chat you up.

It had almost come to a head once at Muffet's when a former bunny guard came over to sit on the other side of you, and that had rubbed Stretch entirely the wrong way.

He knew the other monster well. Stretch knew he wasn't a bad person by any means, and he and nearly everyone else that came to the spider's cafe knew you and Stretch were attached at the hip. But that day, he wasn't having it. An unusual ferocity welled up inside of Stretch, and he tugged you to him as you were mid-sentence with the newcomer. You, of course, just thought he was being uncharacteristically lovey-dovey in public, and he ran with that excuse by pressing a skeletal kiss to your temple as he glared down the rabbit monster. The rabbit cocked his head and was about to ask what was going on, but then his nose twitched. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open to an O, his ears flattening back against his head. Then he quickly excused himself.

You wondered aloud what that was about, to which Stretch had replied with some noncommittal answer, continuing to hold you tightly from behind as he rested his chin over your shoulder. Very few others seemed to notice the exchange, but Stretch assumed the rabbit - who had taken up residence at the far other end of the bar - told Muffet, as she was soon cautiously making her way over to him.

"Stretch?" she asked as she stopped a little ways away, face a bit concerned, "You two doing alright today?"

Stretch normally would have lazily greeted her or even quipped a pun, but now, he could only muster a content "mmm-hmm" as he nuzzled into your hair. Just what was that perfume you used? It smelled amazing...

"Stretch?" you said after greeting Muffet, trying to twist your way around to look at him. "Stretch, what has gotten into you?"

He could only look back at you through half-lidded eyes. "nothing," he murmured softly, still basking in now being the sole recipient of your undivided attention.

You just let out a surprised half-snort, half-laugh and rubbed a hand over his skull, the closest thing you could get to ruffling hair on a skeleton. "You are so affectionate today!" you told him, but happily leaned into the hug, shaking your head slightly back at Muffet. "Lovable dork."

"mmm, your dork, though," he said, then rested his head atop yours. Yes, this was quite heavenly. Could you two stay like this, please?

Stretch heard Muffet softly whispering, noticing her gesturing with a finger toward him as she asked you a question. It took him a moment to recognize what she was saying, so lost he was in the pleasant feel of your warmth seeping into his body.

"Is he in...? You know."

You made a thoughtful noise. "In what?"

"You know," Muffet whispered, "in..."

He watched her bob her head slightly as one of her additional hands came up to make discreet fanning motion toward herself: an unmistakable and well-recognized gesture among monsters meaning only one thing and one thing only.

And that INSTANTLY brought Stretch out of his haze, and he started to feel the icy tingle of realization as his mind began to snatch snippets of thoughts floating around in his skull:

Why was his social anxiety about PDA not flaring up? Why was he so irritable? When had your scent start getting so strong yet no one else seemed to notice? When did he last take his suppressants? Why was he so damn WARM...?

He came out of it, very reluctantly tearing his arms away from you as he hopped off the stool. You rounded on him. "Stretch? What-"

"sorry, i-i've gotta go," he stuttered out, then popped out of the cafe with your puzzled cry ringing in his ears. He misjudged the magic he needed for a shortcut, slamming hard into the wall above the sofa before falling, bouncing awkwardly off the couch and landing heavily onto the floor. The moment his body collided with the wall, he heard a very familiar shout of alarm, and Blue didn't even have time to react as his brother came crashing down, accidentally whacking him in the head as he rolled.

"PAPYRUS! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" his brother yelled. Stretch looked up to see his brother glaring down at him, "HAVE YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO PUT THOSE 'SHORTCUTS' OF YOURS TO GOOD USE? OOH, OOH, DID ALPHYS DECIDE TO TRAIN YOU IN THE ART OF NINJUTSU-"

Stretch groaned, meekly calling out, "not now, sans," as he rolled over, shakily pushing himself onto his knees and gritting his teeth as he felt a wave of warmth pool in his pelvis. This was NOT good...

Blue seemed to notice the serious tone in his voice and was quickly on his feet, trying to pull him up. He caught one look at him and his eyelights shrank to panicked pinpricks. "PAPY, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOUR FACE IS FLUSHED!" a skeletal hand met his forehead, only for Blue to pull it away. "GEE, YOU'RE BURNING UP! ARE YOU SICK? PAPYRUS, C'MON, WE NEED TO GET YOU TO A DOC-"

Before Blue could take two steps, Stretch caught him by the arm and shook his head. "i don't need a doctor," he said, gritting his teeth in great annoyance, "i just...need to get away from everyone. it's...that time of the year," he admitted with much hesitation. Blue's sockets widened with realization.

"OH! WAIT," he asked, pulling away from Stretch and putting his hands on his hips, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS NEARING YOUR HEAT? I WOULD HAVE STOCKED UP FOR YOU TUESDAY WHEN I WENT TO THE STORE IF I HAD KNOWN THIS WAS GOING TO BE YOUR GAP CYCLE!"

Knowing he was about to get the lecture of the year if he didn't end Blue's line of questioning, Stretch made his way over to the stairs before blurting out, "it wasn't exactly planned out."

"DID YOUR HEAT COME ON EARLY? I KNOW THAT SOMETIMES HAPPENS WHEN YOU HAVE A PARTNER AND-"

"sans, can we do this another time? just bring me some snacks and leave them outside the door. i've got a water bottle in my room. i'll be fine."

"ALRIGHT, PAPY," Blue said, "I'LL GO GRAB YOU SOME FRUIT AND PROTEIN BARS, THEN I'LL HEAD TO THE STORE AND PICK UP SOME SUPPLIES. HAVE A GOOD REST!"

Stretch nodded and thanked him, then headed on up. He loved his brother dearly and knew Blue only wanted to help, but he wasn't about to stick around to answer any more nosy inquiries. He knew Blue might go into a fatherly brotherly meltdown upon finding out Stretch had been skipping over his gap cycles or how rare his had actually been. He was just glad he hadn't asked any questions about you potentially being involved or he think his head may have exploded.

The moment he made it into his room, he was flopping onto his bed, doing his best not to think about the arousal pooling inside of him. It was then he noticed his cell phone had been vibrating, so he dug into his pocket and pulled it out. The moment he saw the name, his libido spiked and he swore as he answered the incoming call.

"hey, babe-"

He expected the complete and utter concern on the other side of the phone. That was just like you, always doting over him, though he cringed at the realization he had made you worry.

"honey, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to cut out on you like that," he said, pinching the bridge of his nasal bone, "i just wasn't feeling well and needed to come home."

"Are you sick? I could make you some soup and bring it over."

The very idea of you coming over caused his magic start to solidify. While you two had a few very heated make out sessions, you two had only just started creeping toward the deed. He didn't want you feeling like he was only out for a convenient heat sink. He'd been on the receiving end of that sort of relationship once, and it was only through his brother's noticing how fast Stretch and his previous love interest had been moving that Stretch had, reluctantly, decided to pull back until after that monster's heat was over. Sure enough, directly after, they dropped him faster than a hot pan. There was no way he was going to put you through anything that might make you feel the way he had.

Besides, you were a human. Last thing he needed was for you to think he was trying to seduce you because he couldn't control himself, even if the idea of him seducing anybody was still laughable. Him. The laidback mess of depression who had given up a prestigious physics career because he watched an overburdened scientist snap under pressure and didn't move fast enough to stop him, watching them and the others have their very molecules rearranged before blipping out of existence, only spared a similar fate himself through pure quirk of genetics allowing him to teleport and blind panic.

But damn, if the idea of finally seeing everything under those clothes of yours wasn't enough to make the desire coil tighter. He hissed.

"no, no, i'm f-" he rubbed along the junction of his femur and pelvis, not directly over his forming magic but enough to force it down a bit longer. "i'll be fine. i'm so sorry, sweetie, i promise i'll make it up to you later."

"Would you like me to come over anyway?"

He was unable to hold back the soft groan that escaped him as he closed his eyes, your voice making his SOUL pulse and his mind cloud over for a moment. "you bet i would," he whispered to himself, his lower hand palming the cock that had now manifesting. Then, Stretch realized what he had said and, voice cracking, spluttered, "n-no! that's okay! you don't have to do that! i'll be fine, i swear!"

"Really, I don't mind coming over-"

Stretch rolled onto his stomach, grinding his cock hard against the mattress. "baby, please stop saying that word."

"What, 'over'?"

Panicking at his mouth having run away with him yet again, he allowed himself to harshly groan his frustration into his palm. "honey. honey, please, i-"

"Wait, is it 'come'?"

Stretch felt the next wave of arousal hit him hard and he almost barked into the side of his fisted hand, desperate to hold back the noises that were threatening to escape him. Why did he say that? Why did you say that? He faceplanted the bed, vocalizing his regret to the bedsheets and box springs.

He heard a dramatic intake of breath, followed by a very rush, quieter stream of words. "Baby, are you in heat?"

"i've gotta go! sorry, bye!" Stretch said, mentally kicking himself as he ended the call. He rolled over, capping his hands over his face and shouting into his palms, "why did i say any of that?!"

The nerve-frazzled monster was ripped from his pity party of one to knocking on his door. He let his arms flop back onto the bed, knowing who it was. "yes, sans?"

"HEADED TO THE STORE, BROTHER! YOUR SNACKS ARE OUT HERE AS PROMISED!"

"thank you," he wearily shouted back, then waited for the vibrations in the floor to signal his brother heading down the stairs before he walked over to drag in the food. He glanced over the bag, chuckling at the fact his brother had literally throw the entire bunch of bananas into the bag, as well as two boxes of granola bars and an entire unopened family-sized box of cereal. That didn't even include remaining juice boxes they had in the house that jutted out of the bag like little spikes. He shook his head, walking back over and depositing the mass of goods onto his nightstand before shucking his pants off, allowing himself some relief from his straining crotch.

He knew Blue would be gone for a while, so thankfully, this wouldn't be nearly as embarrassing to deal with. Stretch knew it was simply a quirk of monster biology, but that didn't make needing to jerk off where his own flesh and blood could possibly hear him any easier. The whole thing was utterly embarrassing to admit, but if he hadn't, Blue would have dragged him halfway through town to a doctor while Stretch was sporting a massive boner - and the thought of THAT happening made him want to dust on the spot.

Thankfully, heat-based deaths from his universe were fairly rare and usually involved dehydration, so as long as he had ready access to water, he would be fine. Likely sore and embarrassed, but fine. He hoped his brother would afford him the same courtesy Stretch usually gave Blue and he would spend the night at a friend's house.

It was just such a mortifying problem for a monster to have!

But Stretch had gone for so long without having a heat he honestly didn't quite know what to expect. Normally, when he had his suppressant-reduced heats, he would just have some hot flashes on and off, be a little horny and uncomfortable, and perhaps run a low-grade fever. Maybe this would just be more of the same?

"yeah," he told himself, "it won't be so bad..."

Oh, how wrong he was...

Within an hour, Stretch had become a sweaty, writhing mess.

Long gone were his clothes. His boxers lay forgotten somewhere on the floor, and his hoodie had snagged the lamp and lay dangling over it, causing the room to be bathed in a dim orange light from the impromptu filter. His ruined pillow lay beneath as he pressed down onto it, rutting against it in hopes that the friction against the once cool fabric would provide some semblance of relief.

As his heavy member glided across the pillow, his mind conjured a faceless partner lying beneath him, their clothed backside willingly presented to him as he gave them a taste of what he had to offer. The fingers of the hand propping him up gripped the covers tightly as his free hand reached back to stroke his sacrum.

"you like that, baby?" he murmured to his invisible partner. "it's all for you. all yours for the taking. be a good little human and spread those legs for me."

He hadn't even realized initially the word "human" had fallen from his lips, nor that the faceless form in his mind's eye had decidedly more and more human proportions and features as his lewd fantasies played out. He imagined his partner gasping and rutting back against him, of how thrilling it felt knowing that only the barest bit of cloth lay between them and their most secret places. Stretch stopped rubbing himself to glide his hand along the pillow, his partner's smooth, warm back replacing it as his mind began filling in the missing sounds with gasps and whimpers his memory had carefully catalogued from his fleeting experiences with you.

His partner giggled and gasped, wriggling their rump at him as he shifted his kneeling legs in reality, imagining as supple thighs spread eagerly at his nudging. He chuckled darkly, leaning down onto his pillow as he continued to grind.

"mmm, that tight little hole of yours is calling my name," he growled, thrusting hard against the pillow as he gripped at the side of it - no longer a pillow to him, but the meaty hip of a familiar form. "please, baby, can i be inside of you? mmm, tell me how much you want it..."

A mouth without voice spoke to him, crying out to him him need. But it, like the pillow, wasn't doing enough.

He wondered...what would it be like to hear you underneath him?

Stretch replaced the words of his fantasy partner with ones he'd heard you say before. They didn't quite sound the way he imagined they would with you presenting to him, but just the thought of hearing you speak such words of pure want to him made his cock twitch with pleasure. Suddenly, the thick cloth beneath him was now the thin fabric of your underwear, the growing wetness left by his magic your own dripping desire. He raised back and nudge his shaft at the spot.

"look at this," he whispered, "so willing your pressing back on me with your clothes still on." Stretch imagined your face turning to look back at him, and he licked his teeth. "how about we get rid of those, huh?"

Slowly, Dream You began to pull down your final garment, allowing him to see the delectable hole beneath. Stretch moved his hand, raking over the slickness with a couple of fingers, imagining it was your opening.

"that's better, isn't it, sweetie?" he said, and your envisioned form shivered beneath his lustful gaze. "aww, cold?" Stretch teased. "don't worry, honey. i'll warm you right up."

Stretch pulled his hips back, fisted his hand slightly, and then slowly slipped his cock into his grip, squeezing the head tightly as he slipped down. He leaned over, spreading his own legs apart so he could get a better angle, then began pumping himself as he imagined pushing into you.

Stars, he wanted you! Dream You might have rocked back onto his cock, but they remained silent, voice still a broken conjured creation of his poor, desperate mind. His own hand was too familiar, too hard. You would be warm and slick under him, not hard like fingerbones and a sturdy pillow case. He wished he had told you to come over now. He loved you so much. He would make sure you didn't feel like just a convenient fuck to him. No, he would ravish you, cherish you. He would worship your body with teeth, tongue and hands for hours if you would just let him! He wanted to know how your tasted, how you would feel around his cock, how you sounded-!

"it's not enough," Stretch said, his eyes suddenly finding his phone, and his heat-flooded mind seized an utterly lecherous idea.

You weren't there with him, but your voice could be.

Letting his chest fall to the bed he grabbed the phone and hurriedly brought up you number, pressing the call and praying you would answer. The phone rang and rang as he pleaded.

"c'mon, honey, please, please pick up the phone! i'll let you say whatever you want. oh, stars, i want you to say whatever you want just please, please, please-"

"Hello!"

Stretch almost sobbed in relief. "hey, honey, i-"

"-i can't come to the phone right now-"

Stretch really DID sob that time, thrusting into his fist out of both utter frustration and the wicked flare of arousal his hope sent through him upon hearing the recorded message. He ended the call, desperately redialing it in hopes you would answer the second time.

Again, another recorded message.

He ended the call. Redialed. Nothing.

Hang up. Redial.

"honey, please pick up the phone!" he begged. "i'm so, so sorry i left you like i did. i'm sorry i've been acting so weird. baby, yes, i'm in heat and it's hitting so bad and oh stars..."

He groaned loudly as he gripped his cock, squeezing hard as he thrust roughly, his fingers gripping tightly enough to spur him on. Stretch shuddered, gnashing his teeth as he released a heady breath.

"-and i'm so sorry for this and i don't want to bother you during this, i'm not sure if you're ready for this. i mean, i've been getting all the signals that you're ready for this and, oh my stars, i'm probably screwing this all to hell when really, i'd rather be screwing you and that is not what i actually meant to saaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Stretch dropped the phone, clapping his hand over his mouth to silence himself as he felt the coil in his belly tighten, his mind falling deeper under the haze of his heat, the primal urge to thrust and take and claim overwhelming him, tearing away what remained of his verbal filter as his desires came pouring out.

"i want you so bad, baby, please pick up the phone. you're all i can think about. i want to feel you under me. i want to hear what you sound like while i'm inside of you. stars, you don't even have to do anything, i'll do whatever you want! just please, pick up the-"

He barely registered the sound of the door handle turning, but when he saw the lamp light illuminate your form in the doorway of his bedroom, he nearly creamed himself then.

"-phone," Stretch breathed, looking up at you through widened eye sockets, still propped up on his elbow as he hovered over his cellphone and thrusted into his hand.

You looked down at him, mouth slightly agape, phone slowly lowering from your ear.

Oh, stars, you were here! You were here and you were looking at him and you were so beautiful, so fucking gorgeous, oh please, just say something...!

"You...didn't hear me," you said after a long moment of taking him in.

"honey," Stretch croaked out, hoping beyond all hopes that you didn't run. He swallowed heavily, "i-"

He watched your mouth close and your chest rise and fall with a steadying breath.

"Did you...mean all of that?" you asked him.

Oh no. Oh, had he disturbed you? Had you really thought he was sick and come over out of the goodness of your heart, only for him to call you in a lust-induced haze and spill such filthy things into your ears that you wanted nothing to do with him?

"...yes."

To his utter surprise, you opened the door fully, stepping inside and closing the door behind you, never taking your eyes off him. His eyes suddenly caught sight of the backpack peeking over your shoulders and the cloth grocery bags lung over your arm.

"Thank goodness," you said as you let the bags fall to the floor, turning off your phone and setting it on the desk nearby, "because Blue told me gap cycles could be really rough, and I didn't want you to suffer but I also didn't know if you were ready for this, either."

Stretch couldn't believe his ears. Mostly because he did not have them, and being nonexistent made it pretty hard to believe.

"Uh, the groceries are from Blue," you continued, "I called him after you hung up on me and he told me what was happening. He said he'd be staying over at Alphys tonight. Something about a movie marathon with her and Undyne."

You walked over toward him, stripping off your shorts and shirt as you went, his eyes bulging comically as he realized you had gone commando.

The human of his dreams, his perfect little datemate, was actually here, in his room, ready to share his heat.

He rose up as you climbed onto the bed, choosing to sit before him as you cupped his face.

"Well," you asked, "shall we begin?"


	8. DAY EIGHT: Voyeurism (Gaster Sans x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G's always had a rebellious steak, so when he accidentally comes across you during a very private moment, he just can't help but enjoy the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **KINK(S) OF THE DAY:** Voyeurism  
>  **PAIRING:** Gaster Sans (G) x Reader (2nd person, ungendered)  
>  **ADDITIONAL KINKS:** Sex Toys, Masturbation, Exhibitionism  
>  **ADDITIONAL WARNINGS/THINGS OF NOTE:** G in this is mostly based on headcanons from some pals (and he now has two brothers, G!Papyrus and an elder brother and Gaster figure named Aster) and he's not in a relationship with EchoTale Frisk in this because a pal wanted G x Reader, and what they want, I shall provide.

G!Sans knew better than anyone the old adage, "If you play with fire, you're going to get burned."

Seriously, both his elder and younger brothers had pounded that one into his head since childhood. They initially meant the very literal meaning, because G himself was a rebel from birth. Whenever you told him not to do something, that just made him want to do it even more.

His older brother Aster had lost count the number of times he had to come to G's rescue. Intercepting babybones hands en route to a hot saucepan's handle, trying to unjam bagels from a toaster with a fork, sticking foil into an electrical outlet, reenacting a Viking funeral with a Nice Cream stick raft in the kitchen sink where he could catch the curtains on fire, and creating incendiary devices in the backyard with Aster's and bottles of alcohol from a previously locked liquor cabinet (which is, coincidentally, how Aster learned how G could teleport) were just to name a few. In addition, if it was something G!Papyrus wanted to do and G!Sans knew it would get him into trouble otherwise, he would play on the fact that "I just couldn't disappoint the little guy, could I?" If Aster had had hair, it likely would have been as white as his own bones by the time G was a teenager.

The only saving grace to this turned out to be that reverse psychology also worked on G, who wouldn't notice that many of the tasks he got conned into as a kid were due to Aster's careful wording (his older brother laughed himself into stitches when G finally realized. Oh, the look of utter betrayal was worth every moment of his catching the house on fire!).

Still, even upon being made away of his childlike naivete, G still continued to give the metaphorical (and sometimes literal) middle finger to authority. It only became worse as he got older.

The bigger the taboo, the greater the excitement.

To be fair, he HAD toned down his rebellious streak as he got older, choosing to be more of a rules lawyer to get away with what he did than causing outright chaos. After all, he did have a little brother that looked up to him, so he had to be a decent role model, right? (G expected Aster had put the youngest of the three Gaster Brothers up to that so he wouldn't have as many years shaved off his life from G's further antics).

Yet no matter how older he got, it still remained.

And when it came to the latest person who caught his eye? He had that rush of getting into what he knew he wasn't supposed to all over again.

Who knew that rebellious streak was just the precursor to making him a kinky little shit?

The day he met you, hoo boy! One look in your direction and he almost felt his SOUL stop beating. Some people may have joked about it, but he knew for a fact that love at first sight was real. So what if every person he fell for was love at first sight and Aster and Pap simultaneously went "Called it" and pretty much stated what he was going to say before he could even say it? It was true!

With you, that love seemed to stick. At least, more than it had with anyone else. He did his best to impress you and it had only landed him in the hospital once, and you were still with him! That was a win, right?

Sure, there were a few things that gave him misgivings at the start. For one thing, you had wanted to take things slow. While G was always game for the ride or die types his family and friends cautioned him about, usually hearing "I want to take things slow" usually meant the other person was just keeping him at arms length to get something out of him - be it money or arm candy or even closer to someone whose family had such a prestigious name in the scientific community as his did. You also didn't just cling to whatever face he presented to you at the time - be it the scientist side or the bad boy side - and then ignore the rest that you found boring or break it off with him when you found out that when the lab coat came off, the band shirt and sunglasses came on.

Then came the fact that Aster actually liked you.

Had he been at any other point in his life, that point alone would have tempted him to break up with you. Aster was a good guy, but for most of G's life, he was just the fuddy-duddy older brother who wanted to spoil his fun and could give even Paps a run for his money with how loud he got when he was freaked out.

Yet with you, none of the things that would have been "warning signs" in G's previous short-lived dalliances actually wound up problems.

He knew by this point that his brother just wanted to look out for him and was a pretty good judge of character, so for Aster to actually approve of his choice in datemate, he must have picked a good one, right?

The same way with your wanting to take things slow (even Aster agreed with that one). While you didn't just hop both feet-first into his bed right away, you didn't just keep him in the social distancing circle, so to speak. No, you used that time to get to know him, to share things about yourself, and actually see if the two of you were a good fit. It gave G time to do the same with you, and for once in his life, he found the infatuation requited and the sudden and overwhelming force of his crush solidifying into something steady and potent.

You were exciting without being an hot mess, thrilling without the potential of real trouble. His other loves had mostly been train wrecks, but you? You burned like a candle in his vision, and he found himself unable to look away from the dance of your flame.

Aster told him it was because he was finally maturing, and in some ways, perhaps that was the case.

Until one day.

On the day of one of your "date nights", his mischievous streak had flared up, and he decided he was going to sneak into your home to surprise you before you got in from work. He had planned to tack up some sheets with silly "Curtain Number Such-and-Such" attached to them, then once you came home and noticed, he could pop back and forth behind them until you guessed right. He imagined leaning cockily against the wall, informing you your prize was him. G would offer you a kiss first, but knew you would see he was hiding something behind his back (a paper bag with one of your favorite treats, picked up fresh before he came). He could almost see the smile on your face as he imagined handing it over, and wondered just how long and deep your kiss would be today.

You were at the stage where he could pop over at any time he wanted, and even though you had given him a key, he usually just preferred to text you and then teleport straight over. It had made for great impromptu make out sessions, though the wait to go further was driving him nuts. He wanted to ask if you could take the next step, but at the same time, he didn't want to ask because he didn't want you to feel pressured and possibly break it off with him.

He just wished he knew how "slow" was "too slow"!

IT was obvious that you had been warming up for something a bit spicier but for some reason hadn't yet taken the plunge. As much as G hated to sit down and having a serious talk like this, he knew it likely needed to be done at some point, but was he really willing to risk a relationship by pushing it...?

G teleported into your living room and sat his things on the couch before pausing. He noticed that your shoes lay by the door. That was strange. He looked up at the clock. It was still a few hours before you were due to be home. So why...?

That was when he heard a soft noise down the hall. His head turned sharply toward the sound and he quietly made his way over. As he grew closer, he could vaguely make out little whimpers coming from the direction of your bedroom. Down the darkened hallway, he could see the door was partially cracked, allowing just a few inches of light to spill out into the hall.

Frowning, G looked back to the entrance to see if anyone else might have been there, but no, the only sign of life were in your forgotten shoes.

A breathy "Yes" sounded through the air, and G turned with wide sockets toward what he was hearing. That sound was undeniable.

You were home, and you were obviously enjoying some quality "alone time", as it were.

His SOUL pulsed.

G crept closer, trying to stay out of range where you could possibly see him. When he finally got into view where he could look inside, his eyelights winked out in shock.

There you were, naked as the day you were born, kneeling on the bed with your head thrown back as you rode a freestanding dildo for all it was worth.

He knew he shouldn't watch you in your private time unawares, but he was transfixed. The whimpers you made as you rose back up to the tip, and the gasps and soft moans you made as you fell back down, taking it nearly to the artificial balls at the bottom, made him lick his teeth unconsciously. A thin sheen of sweat already coated your chest and neck, making you shimmer beneath the overhead light. His eyelights moved to the shaft you worked yourself upon and he watched as your body hungrily speared itself, willing the toy deeper and deeper into your ravenous body.

G slipped back against the wall and away from the erotic sight, his own chest starting to heave from the titillating scene.

He should leave. You obviously didn't know he was going to arrive so soon. But how was he to know that his popping in for a funny little trick to play on his datemate was going to coincide with Very Happy Hour?

G had never seen this side of you, either. So bare, so open to the world, so proudly riding a sex toy like you were a fucking porn star!

He shook his head.

"no way, pal," he whispered to himself, "they wanted to take things slow. They don't know you're here, so you should just leave-"

"Fuuuuuuuuck!"

He gulped, sockets stretched wide.

"okay, maybe just one more little peek-"

G shook his head. "don't do it, man. you don't want to screw this up. they really like you, and if you blow it by doing something like this, then-"

"G, please...!"

Instantly, G jumped off his train of thought and whirled back around, wondering if you had spotted him. Instead, when he looked inside, he saw you touching yourself, running a hand across your chest and up to your neck - mimicking the way he knew you liked to be touched during your heavy petting sessions together. You had picked up speed on the dildo, working yourself into a frenzy as you writhed above it.

Yet you didn't look once at the door.

"G, fuck me, please! A-ah!"

He swore softly.

You were calling out his name! You were working that dildo like it was his cock, and you were pleasuring yourself to his. Fucking. Name!

His pants started to tighten as he slipped a hand down to cup the straining fabric as you cried out for him once more. G bit his knuckles to muffle the the noises that wanted to echo your own as he watched you pick up speed.

"Ah! Ah! More! More, please! Ah..."

G fumbled for the button of his pants, undoing his fly and reaching down inside of his boxers to grip the length their. He shuddered, barely holding back a moan as his shaky breath hissed out through his teeth. Starting slow, he began to build up sped as he tried to match your thrusts onto the fake cock.

You slowed down, repositioning your legs slightly so that your knees spread wider, your hand slipping down to stroke your sensitive bits as you leaned back. You slowed, drawing out the thrusts as if you were teasing the cock invading you. G's own rhythm slowed, and his pumped his cock in time with your movements.

Stars, for it to be his cock you were riding like that!

You moaned loudly. "God, that feels so good...Please, I need more..."

'I'd give you more', G thought, watching your half-lidded gaze focus down on the toy wrecking you. In and out it went, slipping in ever so slowly, letting him see your most secret parts fully on display as you brought yourself off. He squeezed himself hard as you pulled back to the tip, you legs dipping inward lightly as you rotated, your hips circling gently as you dropped deeply down. You continued this shifting motion as you picked up speed, G imagining what it would be like to feel to roll of your hips as he buried himself inside of you.

Suddenly, you sat up and began practically hopping onto the cock, your vocal pitch heightening as you were clearly nearly your climax. By this point, G had pulled his own member free of his clothes, stroking himself roughly as he drew close to his own end.

"YEs! Please, more, G! Yes, yes yes-"

Down and up, down and up, faster and faster, harder and deeper you plunged.

"Ah ah ahhhhh...!"

Finally, with one last hard thrust, you bit your lower lip as you strained to rise one last time, you hole gripping the dildo as your body trembled. Then, you released a whimpering breath as you plunged one last time, slowly sinking all the way down until the base was flush with your entrance. G gripped himself tightly, so close to his own orgasm...

Then, with your chest heaving with exertion, you sat back, drawing up your knees so that your legs were still splayed-

-And looked right at him through half-lidded eyes and quirked a finger at him.

G stopped his stroking in shock as his mouth fell open. You knew he had been there the whole time?!

"G..."

He licked his lips and swallowed heavily, glancing over your naked form and back to your eyes. "yeah, babe?"

"Do you want an encore, or do you want to be in the show this time?"

"fuck, yes!" he said, stripping off his shirt as he came into the bedroom.

He fell into your arms with the same reckless abandon as ever, but the excitement from witnessing your most intimate self gave him an exhilaration unlike any he had ever felt. It didn't matter if he got burned, so long as he could see more of the fire that danced within you.


	9. DAY NINE: Sensory Deprivation & Feather Play (Underfell Sans x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's datemate wants to explore one of their mutual kinks.   
> However, when he discovers a rather unorthodox item in their "Goodie Bag", he can't help but to try it out on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **KINK(S) OF THE DAY:** Sensory Deprivation and Feather Play  
>  **PAIRING:** Underfell Sans (Red) x Reader (2nd person, female-coded/female parts)  
>  **ADDITIONAL KINKS:** Bondage, Blindfolding  
>  **ADDITIONAL WARNINGS/THINGS OF NOTE:** nothing really of note

As Red looked down as his handiwork, a lecherous grin spread across his face. It had been your idea to take a weekend together and just head out of town for some quality time. The little cabin the two of you had rented on the side of the mountain was perfectly secluded, with no other houses in sight for miles around. When you both arrived, he had made a dark joke about no one being around to hear you scream, but was very pleasantly surprised to hear your retort:

"Exactly the point."

When he realized what exactly you had planned to help the two of you unwind during this little trip, he had been so eager to try it out he practically took you to bed right then.

Now, a couple of hours after you two had settled in, you lay on the bed, your arms and legs spread eagled with each limb bound with silken cords that stretched down to the bed's legs in lieu of missing posts. Gone were your regular clothes and in their place was a sheer black teddy, bright red bows looped across the front, artfully framing bits of bare flesh in between each. His eyes trailed down to the pair of panties beneath, barely more than ribbon themselves, and licked his teeth.

You had been blindfolded and a pair of noise-cancelling headphones place snugly over your ears. You could neither see nor hear him - exactly as you had wanted. Before you had begun, you had given Red access to a small bag of goodies you had brought along, instructing him not to inform you of which ones he chose.

All part of the surprise.

Neither had you wanted him to begin right away so that the suspense could build for you.

Red spent roughly ten minutes of trying to keep himself preoccupied and another ten minutes of outright staring until he became a sweaty, shaky mess. Finally, his excitement became too much for him to hold back any longer and he headed over to the bed.

Now that he looked down at you, all he could do was take in the gentle curve of your bared throat, the rise and fall of your chest, the tenseness of the fabric as it strained to cover your luscious form. He gazed down at you for a long time, circling the bed like a predator stalking its prey.

The idea had been brought up about a month ago, but honestly thought he had imagined it until you brought it up again the next day. When the two of you started out, he had been incredibly nervous, terrified that he might hurt you. Over time and through practice (much, _much_ practice that nearly made him salivate at some of the spicier memories), he had relaxed around you enjoy to enjoy himself a bit more freely. So, when the topic turned sexual (as many a drunken ramble between you did), you started throwing around ideas you wanted to try in the bedroom and had coaxed him to join in. One said blindfold, one said handcuffs, and back and forth you two went until you got to...this.

As thrilling as it was to have a willing and eager partner at his mercy, having you literally waiting with baited breath, allowing him to do whatever he wanted to you spoke to something primal inside of him. He could touch you as he pleased, _fuck_ you as he pleased. There were any number of toys you had left him to torture you with, and so many infinite ways to combine them to make you a sobbing, dripping mess.

But how to start?

He looked to the dresser nearby and saw all of the items he had taken from your bag. Lube, sex toys, oils, lotions, even a feather all laid neatly in a row for his perusal. Most of the toys had come into play during their sessions at some point, but the _feather_? Now THAT was new to him. However, as most things there were designed to tease you, that gave Red a marvelous idea. He picked up the feather and headed over to the bed.

Chuckling, he asked aloud, "babe? can you hear me?"

No answer. Not even the slightest twitch. You were dead to the surrounding world.

Leaning over the bed but not touching it to make his presence known, he slowly lowered the feather so that the tip made the briefest contact with your exposed midsection. Your stomach undulated and your lips twitched when he removed the feather. He waited to gage your reaction but after a moment, your body eased, perhaps thinking a fly had landed on you for a moment.

He lowered the feather again. This time, to the dip between your breasts. You naturally tried to shake the contact, when he, once again, removed. Again, he waited several moments, allowing you to write it off as something else and relax before he brought it down to your arm.

Again, you squirmed, this time trying to shake your arm to get rid of what you surely thought was a bug crawling on you.

Red snorted with laughter. This thing was too much fun to play with. 

He dotted your cheeks with it, making you turn your head and frown. Finally, one little swat to the nose and your tried to toss yourself about, groaning and shaking your head. "Red! I know that's you playing with the feather!"

"heh, got me there, babe," he said to deafened ears. You frowned anyway as you sat back, turning your head the opposite way and speaking to the wall across from you.

"When I put that in the bag for you to tease me with, I didn't mean like _that_!" 

He chuckled. It was so much fun to mess with you.

You whined piteously. "Reeeeed, if you're going to play with that, at least make it fun for me."

Oh, he would make it fun for you, alright. But first, he really needed to get you looking back toward him, because as amusing as it was to watch you vent to the hardwood siding of the cabin, he would much rather see your face. Taking the feather, he brushed it over your ear, making you turn back toward him.

"Red! C'mon..."

"heh, your wish is my command, dollface," he said. 

He turned back to the exposed flesh running up your midsection. He lowered the feather to your navel, making you jerk from the feeling of how low it had suddenly dropped. Red could tell from the look on your face that you thought he would begin his childish tickling of you again, but not this time. Instead, he slowly began to draw the vane of the feather up your body, gently bringing it up and over the bows, over your stomach, between your breasts, and ghosting over your Adam's apple as you laid your head back, baring your throat to him. As the tip brushed against your chin, you shivered.

Red quirked an eyebrow. Interesting...

He repeated the same process, this time, swirling over the thin, sheer material. Another shiver, and another. 

He brought it gently over the palm of one hands, watching your fingers grasp but not cling to the downy softness as the vane glided up your bound wrist, traveling up your inner forearm and running the length of your arm. Not much of a reaction there. Best to try somewhere else.

Then, he started at your knee, drawing it upward, slightly dipping in toward the center as it neared the junction of your legs.

Red almost didn't catch it, but the slightest huff escaped your lips, and he knew then he was onto something. As he brought the feather up the other thigh, he could slowly see goosepimples prickling your flesh. Upon bringing it down your body and stopping over the ribbon-covered mound, your breath hitched, and he stalled, and wonderfully devious idea striking him.

But he couldn't do that if his little doll still had all of her clothes on, now, could he?

Sitting aside the feather for now, he reached up to undo your bows. There were three in all, each laced over your body in the same hue as his namesake. As much as he wanted to start higher and release those glorious breasts of yours, he decided instead to start in the middle. Of course, since you wanted the suspense to build, he decided to tease you a bit more by brushing his fingers across the little ribbons until each little bow had been caressed. When he was finished, your breathing hastened and only the drive to please you kept him from undoing the top bow.

You seemed a bit shocked to feel the tug below your diaphragm, but relaxed as he pulled the ribbon loose. Red waited a moment, moving his hand up so you could feel the heat of his palm moving over your breasts. Like metal to a lodestone, your chest rose to meet his touch, but then he pulled his hand away as he pulled the lowest bow free. He slid aside the material and then reached down to press a skeletal kiss to the flesh there, making you shudder. Feeling the warm flesh of your belly against his cheek made him nearly purr with delight as he chose to join you on the bed.

Red settled between your spread legs, choosing to drag his fingers across your skin in the same manner as the feather. His touch drew a little gasp from you, and he was surprised to find how just barely ghosting his fingerbones across you had shivering thus. It wasn't a reaction he usually got. Then again, his hands were usually grasping or rubbing firmly over various parts of you as he tried to touch as much of your body as he could, so this sort of teasing was new territory to him.

But it seemed to have effects on you.

"you liking this, dollface?" he asked, knowing full well you could not hear him. Red mimicked the butterfly-light touch by trailing his fingers up one of your thighs, and the feeling your you muscles clenching as he drew close to your private parts made him grin.

Perhaps he could finish unwrapping his gift now.

He undid the bow over your breasts and pulled the material aside, the nipples beneath hardening as they were fully exposed. Then his hands slipped down to your "panties", and he tugged loose the bows adorning your hips but left the remaining material just barely covering your parts. Instead, he brought two fingers up the other thigh, brushing them slightly closer toward your mound as they raked the ribbon along their path. He knew he was getting to you as his fingers dipped just over your mound, just out of reach of your clit, before trailing upwards to make little circles across your belly.

When you whined, his grin widened into something utterly wicked.

"looks like my little sweetheart needs some attention down here," he said, another finger coming to hook under the ribbon and dragging it down to expose your most sensitive bits. 

Then he took up the feather once more.

"i bet you'll just be _tickled pink_ from this..."


	10. DAY TEN: Body Worship (Fellswap Gold Sans x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wine learns his datemate has been having some body image issues and decides to alleviate your concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **KINK(S) OF THE DAY:** Body Worship  
>  **PAIRING:** Fellswap Gold Sans (Wine) x Reader (2nd person, ungendered)  
>  **ADDITIONAL KINKS:** Intimacy  
>  **ADDITIONAL WARNINGS/THINGS OF NOTE:** Body Image Issues, Unhealthy Weight Loss Strategy (temporary and in the end, averted, because I love my happy endings, yo)

It all started roughly a month ago.

At first, it had been little things: a frown whenever you passed a store window, prolonged glances over yourself whenever they changed into and out of clothes, etc. It was always quick and only when for a moment, never long enough to press the matter.

After a while, however, the frowns increased. It had prompted Wine to ask you what it was that made you look so uncharacteristically serious, but you had always waved him off with assurances all was well. He raised a bony brow but didn't press you. At least, not right away. Instead, he tried to see if there was a common denominator to the odd behavior. He prided himself on his observational skills, taking a step back but keeping a careful eyelight out.

The next thing he noticed was your choice of dress. With little exception, most of your wardrobe had been tailored to flatter your form while still retaining a level of practicality - a detail Wine himself had undertaken when the two of you became serious. Initially, you had been fairly pleased by his handiwork, but that seemed to change. Whereas you might take only a few moments to decide, now you might try one two, three, even four outfits - appearing more and more unsatisfied with each one - before either choosing whichever seemed to make you least distressed (if you had to leave the house) or grabbing a hoodie and slacks or sweats before heading out of the bedroom.

Thirdly, you had become much more lethargic. It was harder for you to get up in the mornings and it seemed to take you longer to get ready, and you often winced or grunted softly upon moving your limbs a certain way. By the time evening rolled around and Wind could finally spend some time with you, your energy seemed spent. This had concerned him more and he asked about that, as well. Again, you reassured him you were fine, and that you were merely tired from a combination of work and working out before changing the subject.

The final thing he noticed was that food in the fridge and freezer was not disappearing as fast as it had been before. Often, the two of you would make enough for a week at a time for the entire household (you, his brother Coffee, and himself) so it would be one less task to be concerned with on weeks where the both of you worked late (and stars knew his brother had hard enough time remembering to eat when he got caught up in a new art commission). While it wasn't unusual to see an unfinished lunch container in the fridge now and then, Wine began to notice that happened more and more often with meals that had been marked for you. Careful inspection noted that it only happened with meals that featured ingredients his brother didn't like, so he decided to ask his brother. 

He did not like what he heard.

True to his intuition, the meals that had been finished off had only been so because you encouraged Coffee to enjoy the rest. Coffee, of course, often obliged, because he personally had also been working out more often because you were doing it and it just seemed polite, you know? But Coffee revealed you had been working out more and more when you were home, even when he didn't join you. That, plus the cut in your calories explained your lethargy.

But it still didn't explain your frowning.

So, one night, he asked Coffee to go stay with a friend so they two of you could have a night alone together. Wine came in from work early and prepared supper for the two of you, and he was finishing up as you got home.

You smiled when you saw him but your smile faltered upon seeing plates Wine sat onto the table.

"What's all this?" you asked. He placed a hand behind his back and did a sweeping bow, gesturing over the table as he kept his smile light and his gaze steady on your expression.

"A Treat For My Darling And Myself," he told you. The brief furrow of your brow as you looked toward your own setting. He rose and strolled over to you.

"It's lovely, but you didn't have to do this," you added. There was fake excitement in your voice and a smile that did not quite reach your eyes. 

'Interesting,' he thought, tilting your chin to meet his gaze. "Of Course, I Did Not Have To, But I Wanted To. After All, I Enjoy Making You Happy, Even If It Is But A Fraction Of How Much You Make Me." 

Your smile turned genuine at that and you glanced away before looking back to meet him in a kiss. Once he released you from his hold, he removed his apron and gestured for you to take a seat at the table. Wine hung the apron up as the two of you made small talk, then he returned to take his seat across from you. He tilted his head and looked at you as you continued to talk, noticing you seemed to only be pushing around the items on your plate. He raised a bone brow and smiled.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" you echoed, smiling back.

"Aren't You Going To Eat?" he asked. "I Made One Of Your Favorites, After All." Wine gestured to the plate before you, and you looked down at it with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, right, of course! It smells wonderful."

"I Assure You That It Tastes As Wonderful As It Smells, My Dear," he added, noticing your hesitation. 

As he continued to smile pleasantly at you as if nothing was the matter, the gears inside his mind began turning. While there was the rare occasion you asked if a certain ingredient was in it due to a similiar smell, on the norm, you would usually have little qualms immediately devouring whatever culinary concoction he created. Your uncharacteristic hesitance deeply concerned him when he thought back to single meals you had obviously spread out over the course of two or three days. 

How long had it been since the two of you had been able to sit down and enjoy a meal like this? In fact, whenever you two had dinner or lunch dates recently, you had always ordered very simple fare: a plain salad of spinach and nuts, a bit of grilled fish, or an herbal tea. He had just thought you simply wanted those things because of a late breakfast or being too hot from the summer heat - which now made the choice of wearing a hoodie at the current temperature even more suspect.

The fact that you hesitated at a very healthy meal but something that would obviously contain more calories than your recent scant dishes.

Wine cocked his head to the side as you cautiously dug in. It was painfully obvious to him after a few minutes what was going on, and he closed his eyes and sighed. "You Are Not Very Good At Lying To Me, You Know?"

As expected, you gave him a confused look. "What?"

He speared a bit of his meal onto his fork, twirling it around and not looking at you directly. "You Have Been Working Out To The Point Of Exhaustion And Skipping Meals Constantly, Or Pawning Most Of Yours Off Onto My Brother. Did You Really Think I Would Not Find Out?"

You groaned. "It's not that big of a deal."

"It Is When The Person I Hold Dearest To My SOUL Can Barely Stay Awake During Our Dates And Is Starving Themselves When We Have Plenty," he said, gaze finally shifting to meet yours. That seemed to give you pause, and you looked away from him and swallowed heavily - telltale signs you not only were holding something back from him, but were feeling quite guilty about it. Wine pushed himself up from his seat and walked over to you, pulling a closer chair up to sit beside of you. "What Is On Your Mind?"

"Look," you started, still not looking at him but turning so that your frustrated expression was still visible, "I just wanted to lose a few pounds, okay?"

"What Made You Feel This Way?"

You rubbed both hands over your head, bringing them down so you could sigh heavily into your joined palms before crossing your arms, holding yourself. "I just felt like it-"

"Now, Now," Wine said, turning your face gently toward him, "How About We Try The Truth? Hmm?"

After a moment of glaring him down, you finally caved. "You're gonna think it's dumb..."

"If It Has Caused You To Make Such Huge Lifestyle Changes That Could Potentially Risk Your Health, Then It Sounds Anything But Dumb."

Rubbing your arms, you gave him a pitiable look. He nodded for you to continue. "Tell Me?"

Finally, you nodded. "Okay," you said, hesitating a bit before telling him, "You know my coworker's wedding we attended last year?" 

"But Of Course," Wine said, "I Am Quite Surprised We Were Not Told To Leave The Party. After All, We Quite Outshined The Happy Couple." As he said this, he took one of your hands in his. You snorted, smiling briefly and chuckled.

"Thank you," you told him, patting his hands, "but sometimes I wonder if even your sharp sight can miss the obvious."

He raised both bone brows and gave you a skeptical look. "How So?"

You fell silent for a moment. "Well, about six weeks ago, she came in and told us she was relocating because she was moving back in with her mother. Her husband _left her_."

Wine nodded, coaxing you to continue with your somber tale.

"You know the reason he gave?" Wine shook his head. "That he stopped loving her because she let herself go. Wine, honey, she put on a few pounds but it's because she works so hard! She spent all her time cooking and cleaning and taking care of both the house _and_ her ex, as well as managing the entire financial department, and then he just drops her like a hat! Just like that!"

Heaving a sigh, you looked down at your linked hands. "I don't get it. You've seen her. She's gorgeous! She's ambitious, driven, well-educated, stays up on current events, is an investment whiz, and just...He let her go over a few pounds?"

"That made me take a good, hard look at myself," you told him. "I remember when he would come see her, oh, they were so in love! But for it to fizzle out so quickly? And them having known each other three times what we have? If a few pounds could make or break her relationship, then what about _mine_?"

You last words came out so softly they were almost a whisper.

"She wasn't the only one that put on a bit of weight over the past few months. I love you dearly and didn't want that to happen, so I decided I'd trim some off. It's just been so frustrating! I lost a few pounds, yeah, but...Well, maybe I overdid it a little. I'm sorry if I worried you."

Ah. Was that all?

Wine hummed thoughtfully, his thumb stroking over your knuckles. "While I Do Not Wish to Invalidate Your Feelings," he began, "There Are A Few Issues With Your Theory?"

"Such as?"

"For One Thing, You Have Only Heard One Side Of The Story," Wine told you. "While Your Coworker Claims It Was Solely A 'Few Pounds' That Caused Her Spouse To Leave, You Have Not Heard His Side Of The Story. Appearances Can Be Deceiving. What May Have Seemed Like A Loving Relationship May Have Really Been A Facade."

"In Addition, If Weight Fluctuations Could Cause Romantic Fluctuations, Then Their Marriage Was Doomed To Fail."

You winced at that.

"And, Finally..."

He brought your hands to his teeth for a gentle kiss, prompting you to look at him. 

"You Base My Standards On Her Husband's. Quite The Folly, My Dearest, For You Know How High My Standards Are In All Things," he said, gazing into your eyes. "Do You Really Think I Would Make Allowances For Anyone Who I Believe I Would Fall Below Those?"

You shook your head. "No, but-"

Wine make a thoughtful sound, then smiled wistfully. "Then Please Accept My Sincerest And Most Humble Apologies, My Dearest One. It Seems I Have Been Remiss In My Duties As Your Partner To Let You Forget That."

He stood, bringing you to your feet and into and embrace.

"Now, If You Would Allow Me," he leaned in close to your ear and murmured, "I Would Gladly Remind You How Happy You Make Me." A shudder ran through you as he nipped your ear. "Well, My Dear?"

The way you brightened spoke volumes and you followed him without protest to your shared bedroom. 

Wine led you over to the bed then began slowly kissing you as he removed your clothing, leaving your bare form to be illuminated in the light of the salt crystal lamp situated on the bedside table.

"Firstly," Wine said, "I Shall Start With Your Mind." He leaned in, watching your eyes flutter closed as he pressed a soft skeletal kiss to your forehead, lingering for a brief moment before cupping your face and touching his forehead to yours. "In This Brilliant Mind, I Have Found A Wonderful Conversationalist And An Amazing Intellect. From Here, I Have Witnessed A Most Fascinating Imagination At Work, Seen Goals Come To Life, And Been Privy To a Host Of Supportive Ideas For My Own Ambitions And During My Own Somber Moments."

His words drew a grin across your face, and he dropped down to press a kiss against the corner of your mouth. Your grin spread wider at the contact, and he found it contagious.

"This Sweet Smile Has Been A Balm To My SOUL," he told you, pulling back to stroke a hand over your head. "I Doubt I Could Find A More Radiant Sight Even Among The Stars Themselves."

He searched your eyes, listening to the musical chuckle that spilled out of you, the heat of your face strong against his bones. Then he pressed a kiss to the shell of one of your ears.

"These Ears Are So Precious To Me," he murmured, "For They Listen. They Listen To All My Joys And Woes. They Are Attuned To The Cry Of Any SOUL In Need. They Remain Vigilant In Times When My Brother's Anxiety Flares, And It Is Through Them That I Know I Can Count On You To See To It My Family Remains Safe Whenever I Am Not Nearby. They Hear Me When I Am At My Highest. They Hear Me When I Am At My Lowest. They Hear And Hear, But Do Not Block Me Out."

With that, he brushed his teeth over your ear, slightly nibbling the lobe in a way that made you shiver with delight. With gentle coaxing, you turned your head aside, allowing him to lavish the same soft attention upon the other each. When finished, he slowly began peppering kisses down your neck, his hands moving to hold your head and rest against your back. His trail of kisses finally ended at the base of your throat, which had long sense been bared fully to him.

"From Here, Your Soothing Voice," he said, "Has Conveyed So Many Wonderful Stories To Me. All Of Your Wonderful Thoughts And Feelings Have Welled Up From In Here. Whenever I Hear This Lovely Sound, My SOUL Leaps," he told you, pressing one last kiss to the vulnerable box that lay beneath. "And, Oh, Surely You Did Not Think I Forgot...?"

Wine rose back up, ghosting his teeth over your slightly parted lips.

"These Darling Lips Have Always Held A Kind And Comforting Word For Me Whenever I Have Needed It," he told you. "Whereas Other More Unfortunate Partners Could Find Themselves Facing Constant Lectures Or Even Insult, I Have Never Had A Fear Of That From You. You Have Always The Best Intentions Regarding Our Relationship And Me, And You Strive To Put Love Over Pride First. You Speak Support And Breathe Adoration For Me..."  
The hand on your back pulled you closer to him.

"...And Nothing _Stirs Me More_."

The kiss this time was far more heated yet still slow and drawn out. You arms wrapped around him as your tongues danced together, not fighting for dominance, but welcoming one another with hunger akin to lovers long parted. In a way, you had been, and Wine saw that now. Like the old adage of two ships passing in the night, you had lived together, but for the past month, so much had escaped him in your pursuit to placate what had needlessly upset you. As he lowered you to the bed, planting butterfly kisses over your collarbone and up your arm until he reached your wrist, he promised himself to be more vigilant so such a silly thing need not go untended ever again.

"These Hands-" he pressed a kiss to your inner wrist, and then another to your palm, "-Do Such Amazing Things. They Bring Your Goals To Fruition And Fit So Well Within My Own." Wine pressed a tender kiss to a single fingertip before nuzzling his face into your hand, closing his eyes as he leaned in to your warmth. "Your Touch Never Ceases To Excite Me. Have You Any Idea Of How Many Times I Have Dreamed Of These Same Hands Upon Myself When You Are Away?"

One half-lidded glance down at your breathless expression told him you had at least a theory.

He swapped one hand for another and began to slowly make his way down along it.

"Such Strong And Caring Arms," he murmured, "How I Relish Their Embrace! No Matter How Difficult My Day, I Cherish The Moment They Return To Me And I Can Hold You Once More."

His words seemed to be having an effect on you, but he wasn't sure it was the one he intended as you suddenly screwed your eyes shut and brought the knuckles of your free hand to your mouth. He left his place by your elbow and, linking his fingers with yours, leaned down to kiss the tears prickling at the corner of one eye. You blinked up at him through bleary eyes and he reached up to cup your face, running his thumb over your cheek.

"Why The Tears, My Love?" he asked softly. "Do You Wish For Me To Stop? Can I Get You Anything?"

You whimpered quietly and sniffled, rubbing your eyes with your hand. "No, I just...You're such a sap, you know that?"

Wine chuckled before grasping your wrist and turning it over, pressing one more kiss to it. "Yes, My Moon And Stars, But I Am _You_ 'Sap'," he told you.

Realizing you were not too overwhelmed, he shifted until he was lying upon you. Making sure you were not in distress from the contact or weight, he rested his elbows beside your head and gazed down at you for a long moment, his own adoration reflected back in your eyes.

"And I Mean Every Word. Now," he said, dotting the tip of your nose with a kiss of its own, "Would You Like Me To Hear How I See The _Other_ Parts Of Your Body?"

The eagerness with which you returned the kiss was all the answer he needed.


	11. DAY ELEVEN: Undertale Sans...Solo? (SPECIAL REQUEST)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possibly the single closest-to-canon sexy Sans oneshot you will ever see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **KINK(S) OF THE DAY:** ???  
>  **PAIRING:** Undertale Sans  
>  **ADDITIONAL KINKS:** ???  
>  **ADDITIONAL WARNINGS/THINGS OF NOTE:** ???

*You walk into Sans' house.

*You see a Post-It Note on the floor. You decide to pick it up and see it clearly has Sans' handwriting on it. Has Sans written you a kinky message for Kinktober?

*You read the Note.

*The Note reads: **"sexy things"**

*You feel utterly japed.

_End._


	12. DAY TWELVE: Anal Play (Swapfell Purple Papyrus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the most cliche setup ever, a hotel booking mistake leads Cash and his best friend to be stuck sharing the same bed.  
> Maybe their predicament will finally lead to something more...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **KINK(S) OF THE DAY:** Anal Play  
>  **PAIRING:** Swapfell Purple Papyrus (Cash) x Reader (second person, ungendered)  
>  **ADDITIONAL KINKS:** Sharing One Bed, Cuddling, Stockings/Thigh-Highs, Rubbing, Somnophilia elements, Flirting, Mixed Signals, Fingering, Dubcon (but not really)  
>  **ADDITIONAL WARNINGS/THINGS OF NOTE:** Mentions of Anxiety, past Drug Abuse

The whole thing had begun in the most cliche way possible:

One hotel room with only a single bed.

Initially, that wasn't supposed to be the case, but the room you were supposed to be in - the one with two beds - had somehow gotten booked by mistake. The person at the front desk had been very apologetic and promptly upgraded the two of you to a larger room immediately, but the kid was so nervous about making such a mistake on what sounded like an already miserable day compounded by the equally miserable weather outside that Cash didn't try to squeeze a better deal out of him like he would have someone else. You were tired, he was tired, and the kid looked like he needed a vacation. Once he heard "free upgrade" and "bigger room", he was hooked anyway.

Worn out from a day of running around and soaked from a deluge of pouring icy rain, you and Cash headed up the stairs and down the hall where the kid pointed. If not for the open view from the third floor and the fact that it was a nicer hotel that a few trusted friends insisted upon, Cash would have been a bit more concerned about going into the nosebleed section of the building. However, once he saw the actual layout of the room, the location made so much more sense.

Come to find out, you two had been ungraded, alright. To a honeymoon suite. Cash actually slapped a hand over his face, cackling with laughter at how you spluttered in utter confusion at the grander accommodations and single king-sized bed.

"whoo," he wheezed, coming down from his hysterical fit as he wiped a tear from his eye, "what an upgrade, am i right? guess he thought we were a couple."

"That would be my guess," you said, hauling your bag over to a chair to go through it. Cash walked over to the bed and flopped down onto it. "It's not like people haven't made that mistake before."

"too true," Cash agreed. "then again, we are kinda joined at the hip," he said, poking the meaty curve along your side for emphasis. You snorted and threw the first thing you grabbed in your suitcase at his face. As he laughed, he plucked the offending "weapon" from his socket and held it up, letting out a long, low whistle. "nice stocking! i didn't know you were into thigh-highs! aww, it's got cute little bows on it-"

You realized your mistake instantly and scrambled to get your stocking back. Cash simply rolled over holding it away from you.

"now, now! you offered it to me so now i get to borrow it!" he said cheekily.

"You are not using my stocking for-"

He popped out of your range, teleporting to the loveseat nearby. By the time you realized where he had gone, he was already slipping the stocking up onto his own femur. Then, mimicking the Napstaton knockoff from his Tale counterpart's world, he fell back with a dramatic "oh, yes~" as he extended his leg toward the ceiling, toes en pointe.

"draw me like one of your french robots!" Cash cried out, and you could only respond in hopeless giggles.

"Cash, you're such a dork," you told him as you stripped the comforter of the bed off and tossed it by the foot of the bed, his eyes roving over your ass as you leaned over the bed to straighten the sheets back out.

"yes, and you love me for it," he said, head snapping up before you turned back around. "that's why i'm your best friend."

"I suppose so," you conceded, your tone and playful smirk stating the obvious. Cash grinned smugly and then sat up. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"you put one on!"

"What?"

"yeah," Cash said, "you wear one and i'll wear one. we can be sock twins!"

"Whaaa-? Oh, c'mon, man," you said, turning back to your bag as he beamed at you.

"c'mon, please? sock buddies~" he said, stretching out his leg and wriggling his bony toes as his voice morphed into a cartoonish ghostlike tone. You put yourself between the suitcase and yourself to grab your nightclothes, likely so he couldn't see any of your unmentionables (which he would absolutely mention) and inadvertently giving him a view of one of his favorite parts of your person again. You tucked your clothes under your arm and folded the case lid back over, not bothering to lock it because you knew if Cash wanted in, he would get in regardless. He was a rat like that.

But he was your rat. You just...didn't really know that.

"I'm going to change," you told him, and then off you went to the bathroom. As Cash heard the shower start running, he figured he may as well change into his own comfy clothes. A quick swap into a pair of loose cotton shorts and a tank top that showed off more bones than it hid before he crawled back onto the bed, flopping down with his feet up by the headboard as he waited.

About forty minutes later, you emerged, and his eyes immediately landed on one leg that was sticking out from beneath your pajama shorts.

"sock buddy!" he yelled, throwing open his arms but not bothering to sit up. You threw yours up with a grin and yelled the same, then crawled into bed with him. He grinned as you stretched your leg out next to him, pressing your stocking-clad leg against his own, then ran his hand down the fabric. "ooh, soft-"

You kicked your foot toward his thigh, more of batting at him than actually kicking him. He wagged his foot toward your hip in retaliation as he took back his hand, prompting you to shift your leg back and swat it toward his. The two of you did this for a couple of minutes, grinning like idiots before you got tired of it and shuffled down under the covers. "Turn off the light, will ya', Cash?"

Cash pretended to be affronted as he sat up. "why, my good human, are you planning to sleep in the same bed as me? have you no common decency?"

You chuckled. "Nope," you told him, popping the 'P' hard. "Kinda gave that up when I became friends with you."

The skeleton clutched at his chest. "oh, right in the SOUL with that one," he said with a groan, bending in half dramatically. "first, you compromise my dignity, then you insult it. what sort of friend are you?"

"The best," you told him as he slipped under the covers with you.

"damn straight, but don't come crying to me when my brother confronts you about compromising my virginity," he pointed a finger in your face as he tried to look serious, but his overall goofy composure made you burst into giggles and swat him as you buried your face into a pillow to smother your hysterics.

"Oh my God, Cash! Goodnight, you goober!"

Cash smiled as you turned away before flipping off the light and lying down on his side to face you in the darkness. "goodnight..."

He slowly let himself fall into a regular pattern of breathing as he remained with sockets half-lidded, just looking over your sheet covered form, and waited.

See, this wasn't the first time the two of you shared a bed. No, not even close. It had started out with the two of you crashing on the couch because either one or both of you had had a late night working on projects. Then came the occasional pillow fort and movie night.

Finally, one night, after one particularly hard day when nothing had seemed to go right and that loathsome urge riled up from deep within his bones - the one that drove him to want to fall off the wagon again - he had been such an anxious wreck because his brother (his normal go-to when that feeling struck) was out of town, he pleaded with you to stay with him that night so he didn't go and do something he would terribly regret. Instead of just staying up with him, you brought his shaking bones to his room, climbed into his bed with him, and held him as you stroked his back and skull soothingly until the ghost of his former addiction faded and his SOUL calmed.

You started becoming the one he turned to more and more when that urge struck. Then whenever he had a bad day. Then whenever you had a bad day. Eventually, it devolved into something as simple as a "Bed Buddy Time?" text and he would pop over to you, the two of your curling up in each others arms, letting the stresses of the day be soothed away in the presence of friendship cuddles.

At least, that's the way you saw it.

Cash admitted he was a sleaze because he had long wanted more from you. He had been attracted to you from the start but hadn't jumped on that ball because you were pals with his entire friend group, as well as his brother's. The two of you also worked well together and, before long, he had found himself more attached than he had bargained for.

Still, you were giving him a lot of mixed signals lately, and he wasn't sure how to proceed for two reasons:

One, you flirted back with him.

Two, you seemed dense as hell.

While you could pop back with an innuendo as good as the next person, the way you did things was wholly too innocent half the time for him to make a move. In addition, some of the racy things you did - like using his eye socket for a goal basket for your stocking - were purely accidental. The rest also seemed to just be you getting caught up in the banter between the two of you. The was a great chemistry there and Cash wanted to tap into that vein.

But it came with the shield of Best Friend.

He supposed he could just ask you directly, but like he said...he was a bit of a sleaze.

Cash honestly didn't want to run you off, and while he wanted to push for more, there was something going on between the two of you that was towing a line. The flirting had increased from both sides, you didn't mind his touches or him getting into your stuff, and the cuddles.

The ones completely unprompted by anything more than you being a self-proclaimed "sleep hugger".

He thought that was freaking BS, but a couple of times when you both had crashed one the couch or in bed recently when no stress had prompted it. He would just inevitably find himself wrapped up in your embrace. You never brought it up the next day, nor did he after that first initial question. While it was possible, it just seemed like some sort of thing you were working up to, so he let you. Also, you hadn't actually reacted to his rubbing your back or whispering softly to you when you did, but there were times he could feel your heartrate speed up through your chest, so it was suspect.

As Cash listened to the patter of frigid rain tinkling against the nearby windows, he waited.

Sure enough, you finally turned back over toward him, eyes closed, and reached out for him as he shifted into your grasp.

But this time, your roll had landed with one leg propped partially over his as you snuggled into his chest with a happy sigh.

The leg with your thigh-high stretched up over it.

He swallowed heavily and then whispered your name.

No response.

Cash knew he was getting into some shady territory, but at the same time, he knew whatever was going on between the two of you couldn't continue like it was. Especially not when your crotch was so close to his own right now and he had one very sexy leg thrown over him with that glorious ass posed like it was.

If you didn't want this, then you could go off on him later. This was just too tantalizing to pass up.

Slowly, he started out by drawing his arm back, letting his bones move across hiked up pajama shorts, smooth stocking fabric, and the stretch of warm flesh between the two. He kept his eyelights on your face and his breathing steady as he pulled his hand back, gently allowing it to rest over your thigh.

You made no movement but he felt a slight heartbeat shift as it vibrated from your chest being pressed up next to his own.

Emboldened, Cash cautiously began to run his hand over the back of your thigh.

Your heart sped up.

There was something satisfying about the feel of silky nylon beneath his palm, a sensuality to such an intimate place on your body hid from him only by the thinnest bit of cloth. The texture provided no resistance; rather, it allowed his fingerbones to glide gently over the soft flesh and muscle beneath.

As his fingers brushed the bare flesh between your stocking and shorts, you let out the softest of breaths and you nuzzled your face into his chest in a way he could not quite see your expression. Yet still, you did not pull back. Were you really and truly asleep?

Cash halted for a moment. It was just too good of a temptation to pass up.

His hand eased its way up, and he had to will his magic not to form as his palm passed over the curve of your buttocks. Finally, that luscious backside of yours was literally in his grasp! You obviously had no idea how many wet dreams this particular part of yourself guest starred in, but he did, and he would be lying to himself to say he hadn't gotten himself off thinking about having you in his hands like this.

Stars, he wanted to just grip tightly into that supple flesh of yours, but he couldn't. The feeling of your soft pajamas under his hand only mad him more aroused once he discovered the lack of underwear lines beneath, and if that discovery didn't sent a jolt straight to his groin!

He got so caught up in the feeling of your rump beneath his hand that he didn't realize when a smaller, fleshy hand left his back.

Suddenly, the warmth of your touch slid over his hand, and his eyes shot fully open. He stilled, holding his breath. This was the tipping point, for certain. Would you be mad and push him away or...?

His answer came in the form of another soft release of breath as you pushed his hand down. Cash thought you meant to push his hand away and he tried to remove if, but was pleasantly surprised when you began moving his hand to press down harder over your ass.

He had been hoping for something like this to happen, but it felt so incredibly surreal to Cash that it was actually taking place that he didn't initially realize you had bucked your hips back into his touch.

But when he did, his magic completely manifested, and his own sighs joined yours.

Cash wasn't sure who moved first, whether it was his palm pressing you closer toward his hardened cock or your leg shifting over him to give him better access. All he knew was that his SOUL was in his throat, effectively cutting off any chance of celebratory "yes" as you guided his hand up and under the waistband of your shorts.

After that, Cash moved and allowed you to pull yourself on top of him, your body lying flush against his own as his second hand joined his first. His fingers rubbed and gripped and and squeezed, drawing faster, shakier breaths from you for his ministrations. Both of your hands rested across his own through the stretched fabric of your shorts, but soon, that was no longer enough for either of you.

You sat up, kneeling over him as you jerked your shorts down, moaning as you rocked back into his touch as your hands came to rest on the bed. He could tell in the barest light afforded from the streetlamps light reaching the curtained windows on the adjacent wall that your mouth was open obscenely as you gasped and rutted against his touch.

He rolled the flats of his palms hard against your flesh as you peeled down his pants, letting his cock spring free. The slight luminescence provided by his exposed magic, allowed him to see well the wanton expression you made as he spread your cheeks apart. The moan that tore out of you was so utterly lewd that it made his cock ache with how badly it hit him, and you couldn't stop yourself from leaning forward and spreading your knees more, presenting yourself in such a scandalous way that Cash highly regretted being under you rather than behind you.

If you kept making more of those sounds, though, he would be seeing that angle of you soon enough.

One hand left your backside and came up to your lips. After a moment, you realized what he intended and drew your tongue up his fingers in such a long slow line that his cock throbbed to think of having other parts of himself in its place. The way you suckle his fingers as you lowered yourself to rock his cock along your crack and from the trembling puckered flesh beneath made him grit his teeth from the pleasurable friction.

You finally released his fingers and he brought them back to your entrance, and then looked at you as he drew little circles around the opening.

Then, for the first time since you had started this fantasy come to life, you spoke.

"Please..."

Well, who was he to deny such a polite and eager lover?

His first fingerbone slipped in relatively easily, sucking up his finger within your tight velvety walls. You rocked back hard enough onto his finger with the initial entry that Cash thought you might break his hand.

"whoa, easy, baby," he said, rubbing one of your lower cheeks with his free hand, "easy. more is coming."

It almost pained him not to make a pun, but he didn't dare interrupt that moans and gasped as he stretched out your walls. The second finger made you quiver and press your head to his chest, and the third was enough to make you steadily rock back onto the invading digits. Cash twisted them, pressing them deeper, scissoring them apart, and brushing them over your soft inner walls as he explored them. You whimpered and clenched your muscles, and he could feel the wetness of your other parts slowly oozing out of you and dripping onto him.

Your head pressed to his ribcage, you reached back and spread your cheeks fully, allowing him to drive his fingers in harder and deeper. You rutted back hard, spearing yourself onto his hand and moaning to the point of sobs as his free hand moved to care for your other parts in need.

Finally, after continuing to rock in a guided frenzy, you keened loudly, your climax soiling the hand pleasuring your secrets.

While your legs trembled from the force of your orgasm, Cash couldn't help but grin like the cat that had finally caught the canary. Your half-lidded eyes met his own.

"think i can get an upgrade from the friendzone, too?"

"Now that you've finally taken a hint? Fuck yes. Now, kiss me already!"

And he did.


	13. DAY THIRTEEN: Breeding (Swapfell Red Papyrus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Rus' relationship feels complete, until some antics in the neighborhood lead Rus to an idea -   
> and accidentally stumbles upon a mutually shared kink.  
> (Continuation from DAY 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **KINK(S) OF THE DAY:** Breeding  
>  **PAIRING:** Swapfell Red Papyrus (Rus) x Reader (second person, female-coded/female parts)  
>  **ADDITIONAL KINKS:** Voice Kink, Clothes Ripping, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Begging, Light Dom/Sub Elements, Somnophilia (mentioned, past)  
>  **ADDITIONAL WARNINGS/THINGS OF NOTE:** none

They say a lot can change within a couple of years' time. When it comes to romantic relationships, a person needs to be careful they aren't moving too fast. Spreading out experiences over a few months allows you to see what the other person is like and if they are likely to be compatible with you in the long run. 

From what he had been cautioned upon how fast things had moved with his datemate a couple of years ago, most relationships that burned hot like that usually fizzled out just as quickly.

Yet even now, he was still greeted with the same face pressed into his chest or tucked up under his chin - just as it had been ever since the two of you had moved in together.

Sure, the frenzied lovemaking had died down a bit over time, and you no longer seemed to approach your romance with him as if it were a race, cramming as many experiences - both intimate and otherwise - into the span of your hours together as you could. The pace slowed, morphing into something bone-deep and as strong and steady as the pulse of a SOUL.

Mind you, it hadn't become that way without a lot of effort, support, and communication from both parties, but in the end, it had proven worth it.

Except something was missing.

It started with the neighbor's kids.

One might expect a six-foot-plus skeleton to frighten small children. Instead, he wound up fascinating them. This in part might have been from him finding and returning a missing three-year-old when his former babysitter allowed him to wander off into the surrounding woodland. Having spent nearly an hour on Rus' shoulders and experiencing being that high up, most small children will not be content until reaching that height again. Rus, being the good-natured sort he was when it came to children, now had a Pavlovian response to hearing "Mr. Spoopy, up!" (He assumed the kid meant "Mr. Spooky" but it was so darn cute it would break his own heart to correct him)

This, of course, didn't go unnoticed the the kid's four-year-old twin sisters, who _also_ wanted to play on the walking skeleton ladder. 

And so did their cousins who lived next door.

And the kids who lived by them.

At one point, you had gone looking for Rus, only to have his brother point across the street to where Rus was T-posing - two kids hanging off each arm, one each wrapped around his legs, another on his shoulders, one poking her head out of his jacket from climbing up into his ribcage, and a final one desperately clinging to his back like a koala - while Rus himself was grinning like a proud Papa Wolf the entire time.

You had taken about 30 photos and a couple of videos before the parents (two of whom had been on the ground in hysterics from laughing so hard) finally decided to rescue your giant teddy bear of a skeleton monster. You had spent the evening cooing over how cute the whole thing had been.

The final straw came on Halloween, of all days, when the children literally showed up on his doorstep to steal him for trick-or-treating - with every single one of them _dressed as a skeleton_.

That nearly did in Rus' SOUL from the cute.

He had immediately whirled around on you with one of his tiny human-turned-skeleton minions in his arms as your phone camera flashed and yelled, "honey! honey, can we keep one?!"

Of course, he had been joking (sorta), and you had laughed as he was dragged off by a bunch of giggling children.

But after he returned home, the idea struck him hard. 

He walked into the bedroom in time the see you yawn and stretch, your arms reaching out above your head and legs extending, elongating your body and showing off your prominent curves. You sighed as you sat up, the phone you had been looking at forgotten as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with you. Instantly, your arms found his neck and you welcomed him home with a kiss.

"welcome home, indeed," Rus murmured, nuzzling his face into your neck as you laughed in surprise as his cold nasal bone against your warm flesh.

"You're so cold!" you said, drawing back and raising the blankets a bit. "Better get under the covers so you can warm up."

Rus tugged you closer to him. "i'd rather _you_ warm me up," he told you. You muttered something about him being "adorkable" before pressing another kiss to his teeth, which quickly turned heated as his conjured tongue entered your mouth. As his hands roved over your back, he opened his eyes briefly to see your phone nearby and the image you had been looking at on it still displayed:

The same picture you took of him that evening. 

He picked the phone up and looked at it, an idea forming in his head. "you know, if you squint, it kinda looks like i'm holding a babybones here," he said, fishing for your response.

"I think you would make a great father," you told him, and he rewarded you with another smooch for making his SOUL swell.

"well, there's one way to find out."

You let out a laugh and put your hands on your hips. "Honey, I love you, but we are _not_ kidnapping one of the neighbors' kids."

"aww, not even the littlest one?"

"Rus..." you warned playfully. He grinned.

"i'm teasin' you, darlin'," he said as you slipped down beneath him, allowing Rus to nearly prostrate himself over you, holding himself by his elbows. "but..."

You raised an eyebrow. "'But'?"

"mmm, what if," he pressed a kiss to your temple, "we had one of our own instead?"

"What?!"

He expected the shock in your voice, and applied a kiss to your jawline before pulling back. "yeah! you, me, and a babybones of our own. or two," he began peppering kisses down your neck, "or three, or four—"

"Oh, my God, Rus, are you planning to keep me pregnant forever?" you said, laughing as you tilted your head to allow him more access. He nipped at your collarbone and chuckled. 

"i didn't hear a 'no'..."

"Wait, would they be monsters or humans? What would a half-monster, half-human SOUL even look like? Would half of it be flipped one way and the other half flipped another, or would it just spin on its side, or...?"

Rus snorted. Then, with a devilish grin, he whispered into your ear, his voice going into the low and raspy rumble he knew would send shivers down your spine, "how about we find out?"

The shudder that ran through you nearly rattled his bones and he chuckled at the moan you let out.

"Baby, that's playing dirty, and you know it."

"yes, and? i can play dirtier," he told you as one of his hands came down to rub along your stomach and side, going back to kiss and nip along your exposed flesh. "you know how much i love playing your dirty little mutt..."

" _Down_ , boy - _hrrrk_!"

Rus' hand had found its way to your breast, and if his words hadn't caused your face to heat up, he knew exactly where to touch at this point to steal your voice away. Chuckling at how well he had learned your body, he pulled down the loose neckline of your night shirt so that he could expose more of your breast and slowly dragged his tongue across the fleshy globe. You gasped and both of your hands flew to his skull -neither pushing him away nor guiding him to do more.

"Honey, it's going into the holiday season," you told him, your breathing slightly heavier than before, "and we still haven't completely unpacked since we moved into the new place. On top of that, there's-"

Rus raised up and looked at you. "darlin'."

That got your attention. "Yeah?"

"we aren't having the kid _tonight_ ," he said, "i'm pretty sure it takes about nine months for that-"

You shot him a look and swatted him. He laughed and then cupped your face, looking deep into your eyes.

"do you want kids?" he asked. Then, hesitating, he added, "with me?"

Surprisingly, he felt your face flare hotter under his hand. You closed your eyes and nuzzled into his touch. 

"Yes, I do. With you. Yeah, um..."

Rus chuckled, feeling his SOUL swell with adoration for you. It wasn't often nowadays you got shy over something he said, but when you did, if he had been a cat, he would have purred. He pressed his forehead to yours.

"we've got time," he said. "we both gotta want it and i'm too tired to bring my soul out. those kids wore me out."

You giggled and gave him a soft kiss. "I forgot monsters needed their SOULs for part of this."

He made a sound of confirmation. You looked away for a moment and gnawed your lower lip thoughtfully. Rus cocked his head to the side. "g for your thoughts?"

"Well," you began, "I know we aren't going to right away, but..."

"yeah?" he coaxed.

"Maybe we could...practice?"

You fixed him with a coy look, and Rus swore half his magic ran straight to his groin. His laughter started as a low rumble in his chest, growing to nearly a thunderous boom as he shook with delight. He licked his teeth slowly, watching your eyes follow the path of his tongue as your chest rose as fell with excitement.

"well, darlin'," he told you, "i think that can be arranged."

Rus dove back down, crushing his teeth to your lips, your mouth parting to allow him entrance. His tongue danced with yours for a few moments before he yanked down your collar again, fully exposing your breast this time. You moaned as he broke the kiss, instantly falling upon the pert nipple standing at attention. He nipped the pebbled bead before swirling his tongue around it slowly, his free hand finding its twin through the thin fabric of your shirt. You gasped and moaned, one hand on the back of his skull to guide him while the other rubbed over the bones of his back.

"how much do you like this shirt?" he asked you.

"Not much, why?"

"heh, good answer."

You cried out as he ripped the shirt down the middle, allowing your bare form to shine through. He grinned wolfishly as he realized you had forgone panties. Rus knew you must have been hoping for a little action before bed that night. Well, your wish was his command...

He shuffled back onto the bed, dropping down to lavish more attention upon your breasts. While one of his hands worked the tender mound not preoccupied by his mouth, he slowly moved his hand down to your sex. Rus chuckled as he felt the sticky wetness there.

"heh heh...the thought of having a babybones fucked into you make you that wet? or is it the thought of me being the one filling up that little womb of yours that's doing it for you?"

While your muscles quivered slightly are the former, you all but bucked into his hand at the second question. He felt his cock form and harden at the way your body reacted to the idea of him breeding you, and he began to roll his thumb over your clit.

Whimpers and moans spilled from your mouth as he continued his onslaught on your sensitive parts. As you spread your legs apart, he worked his way back up to your neck, nipping and licking at the flesh there as his other hand gave the nibble in his grasp a little flick.

"go ahead and hold those legs open, honey," he told you, "i'm gonna get you all nice and stretched out. gotta have you ready to take all of me tonight."

You did as you were instructed, hooking your arms behind your knees as he inserted the first finger into you. His mouth came up to swallow your moans as he worked his finger in and out, soon adding a second one the scissor you from within. Rus could feel his fingers sliding inside easier and easier as your arousal rose. He returned to your neck, lapping at the tender spots he left on you.

"you want it that much, huh?" he said as he felt your walls trying to pull him in as he added a third finger. "you're dripping around my hand, darlin'. practically soakin' these sheets. you really can't wait to have me inside of you, can you?"

"Please..." you begged.

Once he felt you were sufficiently stretched, he pulled his hand away, relishing in the hungry look on your face as you watched him slather his cock in your juices. He gave one of your calves a skeletal kiss before leering down at you.

"as much as i love the way you look right now, we need to make sure i go in good and deep if we're gonna fill you up right." He nearly growled when he said, "turn over and get on your knees."

Panting with desire, your chest heaved and fell as you shakily nodded, the hunger in your eyes still present as you rolled over, turning to look at him over your shoulder as you left your ass poised for his touch. He pumped himself with long, fluid strokes as he rubbed the flat of his other hand over your backside, his fingers slipping down to rake across your slit.

He had seen you needy and desperate before, and he had fucked you in this position many times. But never had he seen such a submissive side of you. Normally, you would have either been begging for his cock at this point or wriggling your hips as you tempted him with flirty, half-lidded eyes. Now, your body was trembling, your lips parted, and your eyes looked up with desperation almost to the point of disbelief. As if you couldn't believe how desperate for this you actually were.

It loosed something primal inside of him. Something desperate to grab and take, to ravish your body until you screamed for more. Arousal coiled deep within his pelvis at the thought of filling you up that night, pressing in further and deeper than he ever had before. The idea of planting his seed inside of you, his willing little mate, and watching your belly swell as you proudly carried for _him_ of all monsters unleashed a desire within him unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Rus rubbed the head of his member against your opening, pressing the tip in lightly but only just barely enough to tease the taunt ring of flesh there. "how much do you want this, darlin'? huh? just how much do you want this monster to fuck his seed inside of you until it takes root?"

You whined as you gripped the bedcovers. "Rus, baby, please put it inside of me..."

"how _much_!" Rus growled, shoving the head nearly inside before pulling out, holding your hips at bay with one hand so you couldn't rock back onto him. Until you answered, you were stuck there, your hole dripping for the cock just out of reach.

With a keening cry, you pleaded, "Please, I want it so much! Fuck me! Take me, claim me, _breed_ me...!"

In one hard thrust, Rus slipped almost halfway inside of you, tearing a harsh cry from your throat. He pulled back and thrust in hard again, nearly making you sob as you bucked back onto him. His mind felt clouded, the air heady as he lowered himself onto your back, wrapping one arm around you to hold you in place as he stared down into lust-wild eyes. He continued his pace of hard, deep thrusts and agonizingly slow removals over and over again as he felt your walls clench, almost gulping him inside. Your legs spread wider as he continued to ram deep inside of you until they reached the point they could go no farther.

As Rus angled himself enough to hit a sweet spot inside of you, your keened, your toes curling as you raised yourself up onto your hands, bowing your back and pushing your rump up higher for his use. His other hand, no longer needing to hold him up with you doing that work for him, moved to your lower abdomen.

"you've been thinking about this for longer than i have, haven't you?" he asked you. "your body was practically dripping a river before i ever touched you. how long have you wanted this, huh?"

"Fu-fuck!" you shouted through gritted teeth, devolving into a sob as his thrusts rubbed against your spot.

"that's not an answer, darlin'," he scolded you, his tone becoming far more commanding than it had in stars knew how long. "have you been fantasizing about this? have you been dreaming about me fucking holding you down and having my way with you?"

You clamped your lips shut, desperate to hold back your noises.

"heh, that's it, isn't it? you've been waiting for me to fuck you slow like this ever since that one night, haven't you? is that what you wished had happened that night i came over and fucked you in your sleep? were you hoping you'd wake up to me fucking you on your knees like this, slow and deep and completely at my mercy? well, you've got it now, baby. i'll fuck you slow and deep, alright. i'll hold you like this so you can't get away - not until i've bred my child into you."

You tried to rock back onto him, but it was no use with how firm his hold was upon you. You could neither take more nor escape, though you utterly wanton moans and sobs told him you wanted to be nowhere else than besides as far onto his cock as you could get.

Finally, he heard your breaths quicken, your pleas rise in pitch, and your walls clenching more and more hungrily at his cock. Your climax was coming, and the friction was too good for him to last much longer.

"you ready, darlin'?" he asked you. "you ready for me to fill you up?"

The chorus of almost unintelligible pleas were nearly too much for him. Finally, with once thrust, your walls tightened intensely, dragging him in as much as they could. He pulled back out and, with one final thrust, pushed as deep into your awaiting walls as he could go, his cock throbbing as his cum spurted into your womb. He held you tightly, rubbing your lower belly as he pumped his seed inside of you before his head began to clear from his orgasm.

"holy stars, darlin'," he said, raising up from your back, "that was intense! are you okay?"

You fought to catch your breath for a bit, then sighed heavily, looking up at him with a thoroughly fucked-out look on your face.

"Can...can we do that again tomorrow?"


	14. DAY FOURTEEN: Dom/Sub (Underswap Sans x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people underestimated Blue, but not you. You knew better.  
> In hindsight, you really should have seen this one coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **KINK(S) OF THE DAY:** Dominance/Submission  
>  **PAIRING:** Underswap Sans (Blue) x Reader (second person, ungendered)  
>  **ADDITIONAL KINKS:** Blindfolds, Spreader Bar, Voice Kink, Praise Kink, BDSM Elements  
>  **ADDITIONAL WARNINGS/THINGS OF NOTE:** Never underestimate the Blueberry...

It was the baby face that got you. It got most people, really. Even with the seemingly physically impossible issue of a skeleton monster having _chubby cheekies_ aside, most people sometimes forgot he was the elder of the two Swap Bros simply due to his natural (over)exuberance and childlike naivete in his verbal view of the world.

On occasion, a lot of people even forgot he was an adult - just a big kid with a comically grown-up voice.

Except you knew better.

Mostly, because you took most people at their word unless they proved that they had reason to lie. Both Blue and Stretch admitted Blue was the older brother, and that Blue was the one who had raised Stretch alone from the time he was a babybones (with Blue being little more than a child himself). Most monsters that you had met who once lived in Snowdin even admitted that it was usually Blue they saw doing the shopping, running errands related to their household, or tracking Stretch down to keep him fed with something other than honey and Muffet's pastries. Yet due to his energy and antics, they often put aside what their eyes saw on most other days and focused on the more bombastic front he displayed.

They didn't notice the winks he gave you after hamming up the innocent act to entertain the neighborhood kids, nor did they realize the subtle jibes at the neighborhood Karens that he somehow managed to build up while simultaneously leaving everyone else stifling their laughter. They didn't get that he knew how to play the fool to an art.

Being the sole caretaker of a little brother who had depression - a condition that often affected monsters so badly it would lead them to give up on life and "Fall Down", as they put it - was a difficult task at times. Sure, running around in circles, reacting in comedically dramatic ways from sunup to sundown, and always putting on a cheery face was the adult equivalent to toy keys one would shake in a baby's face, but it got results. Stretch was alive, they had made it to the Surface, and things had overall gotten better.

You also knew that by playing the cheerful fool coupled with that babyface of his had gotten him out of numerous scrapes that wouldn't have worked for his counterparts, like Red or Blackberry.

Yet despite becoming good friends with him - and more, as time progressed - you found yourself falling into the same trap that his other friends and neighbors had.

You had underestimated him.

Yet the area in which you did was one that you couldn't admit to anyone, partially from the fact that you adhered to the "don't kiss and tell" respect (until you learned just how open some monsters could be about such things), but also from the fact that this was still a relatively recent discovery that you had yet to wrap your head around. When you attempted to think of how you might even _hint_ to it in conversation, your brain flatlined and pretty much left you with the mental version of "Hummina hummina hummina".

Because with the combination of sweet babyface, cheerful enthusiasm, and childlike joy in all things, there was no way in hell you would have seen Blue as _dominant_.

In hindsight, you probably should have seen that one coming.

He was always so caring and attentive to those around him. He was always making sure that Stretch didn't just sleep his life away and made sure he had healthy meals and clean clothes. His interactions with Chara and the children in his neighborhood was a bit cartoonishly over-the-top (even for an elementary school phys. ed. teacher), yet he had a way of getting their mind off whatever they were struggling with and back on the task at hand in a way that left them feeling accomplished and much more confident in themselves. No matter who he was dealing with, Blue had a way of somehow leading the conversation without dominating it, playing to what he knew people needed or wanted to hear. 

Blue had a way of making the world feel all about you while still getting what he wanted.

Therefore, it really shouldn't have come as a surprise to find yourself on your knees, both hands cuffed to your ankles as a spreader bar held your legs apart. You could hear the nearly wicked giggling near your ear as his hands working over the muscles of your shoulders. You sighed and lolled your head back, gasping as his shaft rested tantalizingly at your entrance.

"WOWIE, YOU HAD SO MANY KNOTS!" he exclaimed. "THANKFULLY, YOU CAME TO YOUR WONDERFULLY LOVING DATEMATE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!"

As you felt the warm pressure of his hands rub away the tightness beneath them, Blue shifted, prodding gently at your awaiting hole. You gasped as he withdrew. "Blue..." you whined.

"OOPS, SILLY ME," he said, sounding absolutely unapologetic, "YOU ARE NOT QUITE READY FOR THAT PART JUST YET. NOT WHEN THERE ARE STILL SOME VERY LOVELY PARTS OF YOURSELF THAT NEED TENDING TO FIRST..."

His hands left your back and snaked their way across your front, rubbing over your stomach and diaphragm. Even with your eyes blindfolded, you could sense the devilish grin that had spread across his face.

"YOU KNOW, I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED THESE PARTS OF YOU," he said, hands roaming across your ribs, "HUMANS HAVE SO MUCH MUSCLE AND SKIN AND ALL SORTS OF THINGS PADDING YOUR BONES! YOU AREN'T LIKE US SKELETONS. AND YET," he traced a single fingertip lightly from nearly your armpit and down over each bony protrusion, as if savoring the feeling, "PLACES LIKE HERE...AND HERE...AND HERE...YOU ARE JUST LIKE ME! WELL, NOT _EXACTLY_ LIKE ME, BUT YOU UNDERSTAND, DON'T YOU, MY LOVE?"

He pressed a kiss to your neck. 

"I ALMOST WISH I COULD SEE THEM. I CAN ALREADY TELL YOU HAVE SUCH A BEAUTIFUL SKELETON HIDDEN INSIDE OF YOU. YET, I AM ALSO GLAD YOU ARE MORE THAN JUST BONES LIKE MY MAGNIFICENT SELF. AFTER ALL..."

One of his hands moved up to your chest, his thumb brushing over a steadily hardening nipple, drawing a gasp from you.

"...YOU HAVE SO MANY, MANY MORE FUN SPOTS TO PLAY WITH."

He pinched your nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making you arch your back as a whimper escaped you. This drew out a delighted laugh from the monster behind you and he gently nipped your earlobe as a reward.

"GOODNESS, JUST LISTEN TO THE SOUNDS YOU ARE MAKING! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD YOURSELF, MY DEAR? THEY'RE JUST SO EROTIC," Blue told you. "HMM, I WONDER IF I COULD GET YOU TO MAKE MORE?"

It still seemed a bit surreal to you to hear Blue say words like "erotic" in such a cheery and unrepentantly blunt manner, especially when you could recall the early days of your friendship with Blue lecturing his brother about being "too crude" around little Chara. You realized that now was solely a situational standard, but still!

And yet, there was something about this whole scenario that made it so utterly _enticing_. It was just so topsy-turvy to anything you expected. The seemingly wholesome, jovial Blue engaging in such lewd and filthy acts with you. Most of this was his idea, too! You had only mentioning spicing things up with a little dominance play - though now, you weren't sure if you regretted more not mentioning that you were expecting to dom, or not bringing it up sooner. And for Blue to just be so unbelievably giddy while still being almost professional in the way he took to taking care of you!

You were torn from your thoughts by the feeling of Blue's other hand toying at your sensitive lower parts. A strangled noise of pleasure wrenched itself free as you could feel his fingers slide over your secrets, coming to tease your entrance. You bucked into his hand, earning another chuckle.

"MWEH HEH HEH! YOU CERTAINLY ARE EAGER!"

"Blue, c'mooooon! Don't tease me!"

"HMM, THAT DIDN'T SOUND LIKE THE SAFEWORD," Blue said, drawing his finger along your hole as the hand on your chest continued to tease your nipple.

Groaning as the pleasure rolled through you, you asked, "Are you enjoying my suffering?"

"WHY, GOOD GRACIOUS, NO! WHATEVER GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the sarcasm - Ah- _ahh_!"

Blue clicked his tongue. "NOW, NOW! NO NEED FOR EXAGGERATIONS, MY DEAR! AFTER ALL, IT IS YOU THAT CAME TO ME FOR RELIEF, AND I, LIKE A GOOD DATEMATE, HAVE SOUGHT TO PROVIDE IT. AND YET, WHAT DO I GET FOR SUPPLYING YOU WITH THE PLEASURE YOU SO DESPERATELY CRAVED? YOU ASKING IF I ENJOY YOUR SUFFERING!"

His ministrations ceased, his hands stilling but not leaving your body. For a long moment, Blue did nothing. He didn't move, didn't breathe, and didn't even speak.

Then...

"WELL, PERHAPS I ENJOY YOUR SUFFERING _JUST A LITTLE_ ," he said, suddenly bending forward so that his momentum and your unsteady position caused you to bend in half, "BUT ONLY BECAUSE I DEARLY LOVE TAKING CARE OF YOU SO MUCH AND SEEING YOU COME UNDONE AT MY HANDS..."

You moaned loudly, trying to buck back onto the cock that was now back to rubbing against your entrance and failing because of your awkward position. Then, you felt hot breath on your ear and Blue's voice rumbled through you:

"PATIENCE, MY LOVE. I PROMISE TO GIVE YOUR BODY THE SAME TENDER, LOVING CARE AS I HAVE DONE WITHOUT. BUT FIRST..."

Blue's accompanying laughter was downright _insidious_.

"I NEED TO PREPARE YOU, MY DEAR! AND I ASSURE YOU, I WILL TAKE ALL THE TIME YOU NEED TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE READY FOR WHAT I HAVE TO GIVE..."

You gulped.

"OH, AND DEAREST?"

"Y-yeah, Blue?"

Blue chuckled. "YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY ABOUT MAKING ASSUMPTIONS. WHEN YOU 'ASSUME'-"

He rutted himself against you as his palm suddenly groped your rear.

"-YOU MAKE AN 'ASS' OF 'YOU' AND 'ME! MWEH HEH HEH!"


	15. DAY FIFTEEN:  Dirty Talk (Swapfell Red Sans x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black arrives early to walk his partner over to their date when he overhears a heated verbal encounter between the two.  
> Upon learning you've finally decided to stick up for yourself AND lauding his virtues to the entire parking lot, he can't keep his hands off you.  
> After all, a good Master needs to reward his Pet for excellent behavior...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **KINK(S) OF THE DAY:** Dirty Talk  
>  **PAIRING:** Swapfell Red Sans (Blackberry) x Reader (second person)  
>  **ADDITIONAL KINKS:** Outside Sex, Sex in a Semi-Public Place, Dry Humping, Hand Humping, Praise, Master/Pet, Dom/Sub elements, BDSM elements, Justice Boner! XD  
>  **ADDITIONAL WARNINGS/THINGS OF NOTE:** Toxic Coworkers, Verbal Altercation, Gaslighting (coworker), Black Having a THING for Fiery Datemates, Reader Regaining Their Confidence

It was now the middle of autumn. A chill lingered with the breeze whispering through the trees, their branches swaying as leaves of bright gold, crimson, and orange danced above Black as he walked briskly over their crinkly, leather brown fallen comrades. There was a lovely park near where you worked, and you had planned an outing with him after your shift had ended. While Black was perfectly content setting up most of your dates, it was nice of you to insist. After all, your shifts had gone into overtime lately, and with more clients trickling into the firm where Black worked, your shared time together had been greatly shortened.

Indeed, he was quite looking forward to the date you had planned, however simple it was.

Black glanced at his watch, seeing that he was approximately ten minutes early. You certainly wouldn't mind him showing up to walk you to the park. He could always mill about the lobby. After all, most everyone at your job knew him - or at least, knew _of _him - at this point, and it wasn't unusual for him to give you the occasional ride to and from work whenever your jobs allowed.__

__As he neared the building, he could hear your name being shouted by a familiar voice that made him internally cringe:_ _

__Angelica._ _

__Black gritted his teeth. Your obnoxious coworker who was eternally celebrating a pity party of one had been one of the biggest mood killers to your evenings together. She preyed upon your generosity and wrung out whatever sympathy she could from your kind heart, feeding upon your attention but never taking your advice - unless it was in a way that she would totally misconstrue so it would backfire, making you feel guilty for ever trying to help in the first place. She depressed you, stressed you out, at up your time and energy, made you late for outings with your own datemate, and a number of other abuses that Black really couldn't tolerate._ _

__And, from the sound of the very you-like groan he just heard, she was likely trying to intercede on yet _another_ date._ _

__Black leaned against the wall of the corner as he heard both of your voices draw closer._ _

__"Where's your car?" he heard Angelica's nasally voice ring out._ _

__"I didn't bring it with me today, Angelica, and you know that. Sans dropped me off."_ _

__"Oh, then where did he park?"_ _

__"I'm not sure, Ang-"_ _

__She cut you off, "What did he drop you off in? I hope it was that nice sleek black car of his. You won't mind if I sit up front, will you?"_ _

__Black's expression changed to one of incredulity. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The sheer AUDACITY of that woman, thinking she could just walk all over his datemate like that! Did she really think that he was going to allow her to do the same to him? The idea was laughable! _Especially_ if she thought he was not only going to allow her into his car, but also have her sit by him while his datemate got shoved into the backseat!_ _

__In fact, he hoped she would try just so he could have the pleasure of telling her off. He had been meaning to have a strong word with her for quite a while, and while his datemate had asked him not to engage with her before since she was "just going through a hard time" (that she put herself in), directly attempting to drag him into her little games gave him full right to step in._ _

__As he listened to Angelica prattle on, he heard a scoffing laugh and an astonished, "What? Angelica, no, you're not coming with me."_ _

__"Oh, surely he won't mind!"_ _

__"Yeah, he will," you stated, "and for that matter, so will I!"_ _

__Black heard your coworker make an offended sound. "But I need to go to the pharmacy! I have to pick up my pills! You know I haven't been doing well since my husband pulled what he did, and I need my anxiety medication-"_ _

__Black rolled his eyelights. There she went, pulling the guilt trips again. Really, claiming she needed _medication_ just to get her way? Is this really how she behaved around you on a daily basis?_ _

__"Well, while that is unfortunate, you can find someone else to take you," you told her. This was apparently the wrong answer, as Angelica shrieked in disbelief._ _

__"You mean you are just going to leave me stranded? After you promised to take me to get my medication?"_ _

__Black could see other people stopped walking to their cars turn around to watch the chaos. Black clenched his fists. This utter _troglodyte_ was trying to not only guilt trip you, but humiliate you into doing so in front of everyone. This was an outrage! How DARE she treat you so disrespectfully! And after all you had done for her!_ _

__"After all I have done for you!"_ _

__He slowly blinked. That was what you should have been saying, so why was Angelica saying that?_ _

__"'After all you have done for'...?"_ _

__"I took you under my wing when I got here, I made sure you always had someone to eat with at lunch because you looked so lonely, I'm always there when you need a listening ear and help on your projects, and now, when I'm in need and ask for this one little favor, you break your word to me and say 'No, Angelica, it doesn't matter that you're going through a bad time and I volunteered to help you, I'm just going to throw away months and months of our friendship so I can go home because I'm so tired and Angelica isn't because she doesn't deserve my help'!"_ _

__You sounded like the wind had gone completely out of your sails, and for a moment, Black's heart sank. No. No way. You weren't actually going to listen to her, were you?_ _

__More people had come around to the parking lot on his side of the building and had clearly noticed not only the two of you, but him as well. Some were shooting him looks - confused, shocked, pitiable, and even expectant. He knew he should step in, but honestly, he wanted to know how you were going to respond._ _

__This was more than just your philanthropist streak at work here. This was your toxic coworker not only gaslighting you, but making you choose between her and him._ _

__Considering everything Black had done to try to help you, despite how much he had proven he cared, none of it would matter if you didn't stick up for him this once. She had already made you disrespect yourself and him by having you go home late on your date nights, and he had long since suspected she had been doing that on purpose. He didn't know if it was because she was jealous her own relationship was unhealthy, or if it was her wanting to monopolize your attention because you were one of the few people who put up outside of work, or what. But she had literally been detrimental to your own _physical and mental wellbeing_! Black had worked hard to get you back onto a healthier path, but if you were just going to give in? Just let her run you to pieces until you had nothing left to give?_ _

__Black honestly didn't think he could handle seeing you collapse in his arms again._ _

__He closed his eyes and waited._ _

__"Angelica?" you said, quietly. She continued to rant. "Angelica!"_ _

__Black himself was shocked at the force of your voice._ _

__"Angelica, I never promised you _anything_ ," you told her, "I gave you a ride a few times, and you have just expected me to do that almost ever since. It's not my responsibility to pick up where your husband left off when he stopped picking you up!"_ _

__"But you promised-"_ _

__"No, Angelica, do not freaking lie to me! And what is this 'after all I've done for you' nonsense? Huh? I've not only been here longer than you, but I _trained_ you. I don't even get to eat lunch unless I hide from you, and I sure as heck don't feel lonely eating by myself! It's piece of mind I hardly get when I have to listen to you cry and complain constantly when I'm just trying to get my work done! In fact, I don't actually feel 'lonely' until I've been on the phone for hours, trying to soothe over the damage with clients because of appointments you've screwed up, promises you made that you know full well your department can come through with, and everything else I can to make sure the company doesn't wind up with bad reviews over you!"_ _

__Black could see lower jaws the parking lot around starting to drop and people were beginning to whisper._ _

__Angelica tried to protest, but you were on a roll._ _

__"I am not finished yet!" you said, not quite shouting but still firm and clear enough for your voice to carry. "I have done all I can to make sure you kept your job when you told me about things that were going on with you. I am very willing to work with someone, but they have to want to work, too. But you _don't_ work. You _don't_ listen. But you know who does listen?"_ _

__Angelica was quiet for a moment._ _

__" _Sans_ does."_ _

__Black's SOUL did a flip at the mention of his name. You went on to tell her of many of the things he did for you to nurse you back to health and to keep you from taking on so much that it caused another blow to your health and productivity. The way you so blatantly built him up as both a loving partner and a true friend almost overwhelmed him, and he felt his eyelights briefly flare into little hearts. Instinctively, his hand gripped in the fabric of his shirt over his thrumming SOUL, and he smiled._ _

__"I am tired of having to not only do my job, but pick up your slack AND play therapist to you. Now, I'm sorry your life is so awful, but I have had it up to here with all of this! I honestly wished I had called you on your lies more often before, but I was willing to overlook them. However, since you want to make a scene in front of everyone and try to make ME out to be the liar - when they all know full well I'm not - then you can go _kick rocks_!"_ _

__The last two words started to make one guy giggle, and he had to hide his face behind his hand. Another woman and a pair of monsters started looking off to the side, faces clearly showing they were trying to hold back their own mirth._ _

__You took a deep breath and let it out harshly. "When I come back on Monday, I am going straight to our department head and putting in a transfer. Time for you to cover your own ass. I. Am. Through!"_ _

__Your final words came out in almost a growl, and Black didn't hold back the grin spreading across his face. This was certainly a call for celebration, indeed._ _

__He heard Angelica spluttering for a moment before it died away, but he didn't care. Instead, he listened for your footsteps to come closer. When you had just passed the corner, he decided to make himself known._ _

__"QUITE THE SHOW YOU GAVE, MY DEAR."_ _

__The sound of his voice startled you from your enraged stomping. You whirled around, eyes wide with shock as you realized who had spoken. "Sans! How long have you been standing there?"_ _

__"ONLY A LITTLE WHILE," he said, stepping out to meet you as he gestured toward the park he had come from. "NOW, SHALL WE?"_ _

__If his SOUL hadn't been burning before, it was lit completely aflame as you smiled up at him as he slipped an arm around your shoulders. He didn't bother to look back despite your coworker's attempts to get his attention. Instead, he continued walking off with you, a very content smile on his face and his chest puffed out proudly. You were content just to walk quickly next to him away from the parking lot and over to the park with him without saying much until you were both out of sight of your coworkers._ _

__There wasn't much said between either of you. You looked relieved but a little embarrassed, and chose to just slip your hand into his as you two began heading up one of the hiking paths. Fortunately, it didn't seem as if much of anyone had decided to hit the trails that day, and the two of you soon found yourselves alone as you headed farther into the woodland._ _

__Finally, you spoke, "I guess you heard all of that, huh?"_ _

__Black stopped, turning around as you leaned against a tree. "INDEED, I DID," he said. "I HEARD JUST HOW ENTITLED SHE IS AND HOW SHE TRIED TO MANIPULATE YOU YET AGAIN."_ _

__Your face fell and you looked off to the side. "I'm sorry, honey, I really have tried to fix this."_ _

__"I KNOW," Black told you, and then he reached up to stroke down along the side of your face, causing you to turn into the touch. "I ALSO KNOW THAT MY DARLING DATEMATE FINALLY PUT THEIR FOOT DOWN, AS WELL AS ALL OF THOSE WONDERFUL THINGS ABOUT ME."_ _

__Your eyes widened as the realization of all you said came flooding back to you. Thoroughly flustered, you spluttered as you remembered how your angry outburst had basically turned into a very enraged admonition of all of the ways you admired and loved him. You covered your face with both hands and wheezed._ _

__"Oh my God, I am such a sap!" you said, laughing, allowing Black to gently pull your hands away. "And now the whole company knows it."_ _

__"GOOD," Black said, then stepped closer, looking at you with eyelights flaring with desire, "LET ALL OF THEM KNOW EXACTLY WHO OWNS THE HEART OF THIS BOLD AND BEAUTIFUL PERSON."_ _

__He pressed himself up against you before leaning in to press a skeletal kiss against your neck. A shuddering gasp rang out beside his skull and he chuckled darkly._ _

__"YOU DID SO WELL TODAY, MY DEAREST ONE," he told you, "SO VERY-" he peppered kisses along your throat, "-VERY, VERY WELL. I AM SO PROUD OF YOU. I THINK THAT DESERVES A REWARD."_ _

__"Honey, we're in a park!" you squeaked. "What if someone sees us?"_ _

__He tilted your chin to focus your gaze on him as his hand began to tug your shirt out of the top of your pants. "THEN THEY SHALL SEE FOR THEMSELVES JUST HOW MUCH YOU DESIRE YOUR MASTER."_ _

__Your eyes fluttered nearly closed at his words as his other hand slipped up under your shirt, making its way up your steadily heaving chest, your heartbeat quickening beneath his touch when he reached yoru chest. Grabbing his shoulders, you pulled back just out of reach of the kiss as he dove to meet your lips._ _

__"What if Angelica comes over looking for a ride again when no one else will give her one?"_ _

__Black grinned wickedly at the frustration in your voice, mentally celebrating you finally putting your foot down when it came to your workplace pest._ _

__"THEN WE WILL GIVE HER SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT BESIDES HERSELF FOR ONCE."_ _

__The moan you let out was outright scandalous. You brought your arms around his neck as you finally gave into his kiss, allowing his tongue entrance almost immediately as his hand roamed over your side. His other hand left your chin to rove along your back, quickly tugging the rest of your shirt free so his fingers could glide across your warm flesh, drawing another gasp as yet more chilly bones danced over your body._ _

__He broke the kiss, surprised at the fervor you displayed. "YOU LIKE THAT IDEA, DON'T YOU?" he asked. "THE IDEA OF THAT NUISANCE COMING UPON US IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ACT?"_ _

__Groaning, you cast your burning gaze upon his eyelights. "With as many of our dates as she has interrupted or shortened? Would serve her right," you said, panting, "trying to ruin our time together like she has when she has known it's Date Night."_ _

__Black's laughter was positively malicious as he wrenched his hands out from under your shirt, shoving himself against you hard enough your bodies were pressed flushed together as his hands cupped your head. Your eyes widened as you felt the bulge pressing between your legs._ _

__"OH, MY PET, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I CRAVE YOU RIGHT NOW?" Black said, grinding against you as he held your head in place, his mouth just out of reach for the one yearning for it. "SUCH FIRE IN THE WAY YOU DEFENDED YOURSELF AND CONFESSED YOUR LOVE FOR ME...HOW COULD I NOT?"_ _

__Soft mewls escaped your lips as your hips rocked against his own, your hands clinging tightly to the back of his coat as your half-lidded eyes struggled to remain focused on his own._ _

__"DO YOU FEEL ME, MY DEAREST?" he asked. "YOU HAVE DONE THAT TO ME. SUCH A GOOD LITTLE PET, DEFENDING ME LIKE THAT. NOW EVERYONE KNOWS JUST HOW MUCH YOU VALUE ME. HEARING SUCH A FIERY ADMISSION LIKE THAT...HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT THAT HAS DONE TO ME?"_ _

__"Master... _haaaa_..."_ _

__Black flicked his tongue out, gently licking your top lip. Your eyelids fluttered and he knew you would have fallen against him had you not been sandwiched between a tree and his body. His voice lowered, coming out in almost growls._ _

__"IT WAS ALL I COULD DO NOT TO PRESS YOU UP AGAINST THE WALL BACK THERE AND FUCK YOU FOR EVERYONE TO SEE," he continued, "TO PUT THOSE PRETTY WORDS OF YOURS INTO ACTION AND SHOW YOU JUST HOW MUCH I VALUE YOU IN RETURN."_ _

__Your eyes still held that fire, but now, they were filled with wanton lust. "Master, please..."_ _

__Instantly, he gave into your pleas and crushed his mouth together with yours, one hand cushioning your head as the other unbuttoned your slacks and undid your fly. He spared a surreptitious glance around to see if anyone was nearby and, having neither sensed nor seen anyone, shifted his body. As his hand plunged beneath the waistbands of your underwear, you moaned into his mouth, pressing yourself as tightly against him as you could as you raised a leg to hook around his waist._ _

__"SUCH A GOOD LITTLE PET," he panted, "ALL MINE. DO YOU FEEL GOOD, MY DEAR? DO YOU WANT MORE OF MY TOUCH?"_ _

__Trying to stay quiet, you whimpered, gnawing your lower lip as you attempted to buck into his hand. He refused to go deeper, his fingers tantalizingly just out of range of your sensitive parts._ _

__"YOUR MASTER IS SO PLEASED WITH YOU. I WISH TO REWARD MY DARLING PET. I DESIRE NOTHING MORE. PLEASE, TELL ME. I WANT TO HEAR THOSE LOVELY WORDS AGAIN..."_ _

__Your voice was barely more than scarcely intelligible whimpers as you clung to him, bucking your hips forward once more. "Please, baby, I want it!"_ _

__"WHAT DO YOU WANT, MY DARLING?" his voice was starting to become husky with his own want. "TELL YOUR MASTER WHAT YOU WANT SO I CAN REWARD YOU."_ _

__"Please, touch me!" you begged. "Touch me, Master! Pleeeeease, I need you so much!"_ _

__He pressed his forehead to yours, still holding your head in place with one hand as his lower hand descended. You keened, eyes closing, but he stopped you._ _

__"KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN, MY PET, I WANT TO SEE MYSELF IN YOUR EYES AS I BRING YOU OFF."_ _

__Fighting the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through you, you panted heavily, the heat of your face and your breath replacing the autumn chill clinging to his bones as a breeze passed over you both._ _

__"Please, Master, I want that, too," you admitted. "Pleasure me, Master, I need it so bad."_ _

__Black swore, his own arousal coiling painfully within his pelvis. You hadn't displayed such boldness during your lovemaking in such a long time, and the sheer _want_ dripping from your words made his cock throb. He could feel your body tensing up as your breathign speeded up, your pleas becoming a mantra as you writhed against his hand._ _

__"I'm close, so close, so...oh my God, please, please more! Yes, yes, yes, yes-"_ _

__"GO AHEAD, MY LOVE!"_ _

__With a keening cry, you slammed your mouth into his as you rocked into his touch one last time, your climax overtaking you. You rode out your orgasm into his hand as his aching member twitched at your sounds._ _

__As you came back to reality, your kiss slowed and he finally broke away, basking in the contented smile beaming at him._ _

__"Thanks for that, honey," you said._ _

__"YOU EARNED IT, MY LOVE," he told you. You looked around at the empty woodland trail before casting him a sensual look._ _

__"Shall I serve my Master in the way he deserves now?"_ _

__Black chuckled before pressing another chaste kiss to your lips. "HOW ABOUT WE CONTINUE THIS AT HOME? I WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO CATCH A COLD."_ _

__You giggled. "Always so protective," you nuzzled your nose against his nasal bone. "I love you."_ _

__He smiled. "AND I, YOU."_ _


	16. DAY SIXTEEN: Cock Warming (Undertale Sans x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just wanted to have a little fun, but Sans decided to be a little troll, instead.  
> (Continuation from Day 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **KINK(S) OF THE DAY:** Cock Warming  
>  **PAIRING:** Undertale Sans x Reader (second person, ungendered)  
>  **ADDITIONAL KINKS:** Manual Stimulation, Exhibitionist elements, Tapping Out(mentioned, unimplemented  
>  **ADDITIONAL WARNINGS/THINGS OF NOTE:** Sans Being a Troll

When Sans woke up that morning, he certainly hadn't expected this situation that he would find himself in.

You had come into his study, hoping to get a bit frisky. Normally, he was more than happy to push back his chair and open his arms for a bit of TLC from one of his favorite people in the world, and today was no exception. However, today his prankster streak had reared its head, and Sans came up with the brilliant idea to troll you a bit while simultaneously doing nothing at all.

Which is how you wound up in his lap, your pants and underwear pulled down just enough for him to fill your warm and inviting hole.

"Sans, Sweetie," you asked, gnawing your lower lip, "how much more work do you have to do?"

"just a little, babe," he said in as nonchalant a tone as ever, one arm around your waist as he perused the paper he was grading, now and then tapping the pen thoughtfully against his cheek. He felt you squeeze around him and wriggle in his lap, drawing a sharp hiss of pleasure from him as his hold tightened momentarily. " _sss_ , you breakin' the rules already? what did I say about 'no moving', huh?"

You whined, knowing that you would only have the prize of being able to come if you remained perfectly still until he was finished with his work.

"i mean, you were the one who suggested i needed to stay on top of things," he said, expression never changing from his relaxed perennial smile. 

"I meant the dishes and you know it," you told him, looking back as he shrugged.

"yeah, well, you know how the school likes things to be done," he said, looking down to scribble a note in the margins of the paper he was grading. While it was technically true - the university did have certain expectations of all of their staff - Sans himself always managed to get everything done on time (something that no one could figure out how he managed considering how laidback he was). Plus, with his results, there was no way he was in any danger of losing his job. 

(Their last director had tried and failed _miserably_. But that was a story for another time...)

No, the papers he was grading now were ones he wasn't even due to have back to the students for another week seeing as how in was nearly fall break. He had just grabbed the first thing that came to mind to keep himself preoccupied while he tried not to focus on the sweet constriction around his shaft. It was only through many years of keeping a straight face around his brother's antics that he was able to do so now - and even that was wearing him down.

He did his best not to give himself away, lazily toying with the edge of your shirt as a way to not give into the need to reach down to the juncture of your legs or buck up into that tight heat.

As he did so, he suddenly heard a droning notification from his computer screen. He looked up to see a message box with a video call available.

You gave him a dark look. "Sans, don't you even dare! _Ah_!"

Sans grinned as he sat up from his relaxed pose, allowing himself to thrust up into your inviting cavern under the guise of simply shifting into place. He reached for the mouse. 

"sorry, babe, but it's the bro," he told you.

"Just send him a text and say you'll call him back!"

"no can do, babe," Sans verbally waved you off, "what if it's something important? nah, i better answer it."

You knew that answer was BS and so did Sans. If it had been important, not only would Papyrus be blowing up Sans' phone instead of his computer, but so, too, would Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, Toriel, at least two of his parallel universe counterparts, and quite possibly his insurance agent.

"Sans, don't you do it! I'm indecent!"

"yeah, but he can't see that," Sans said, rolling his hips to draw a moan from you. You slapped a hand over your mouth before shooting him a frustrated look.

If ever there were a skeleton version of the cat who caught the canary, it would have been the very monster beneath you.

He moved the cursor over and clicked open the call.

Immediately, you sat up straight, giving him one last look as the video chat window came into view.

"BROTHER? SANS, ARE YOU THERE YET - OH! IT'S ON," Papyrus said, the darkened screen quickly lightening to reveal Papyrus had literally had his socket pressed against the phone screen, trying to figure out what he was doing. "NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNEW HE COULD GET IT TO WORK!"

"Th-th-that's great, Papyrus," you heard a familiar voice say. Papyrus turned the phone to show Alphys standing significantly below him. The small yellow lizard looked up and waved at the screen.

Sans could practically hear your neck muscles creak as you turned your head toward him, a fake welcoming smile plastered to your face. He knew you were going to pay him back dearly for this, but he couldn't help himself.

Instead, he decided that he may as well go for broke...as he slipped his hand down between your legs.

He felt you tighten around him as his fingers found their mark, and your voice cracked for a moment as you said, "Th-that's great, Papyrus!"

Papyrus laughed confidently. "WELL, MY FRIEND DR. ALPHYS HERE MAY HAVE HELPED SOMEWHAT," he added, causing Alphys to scratch her head and laugh bashfully from the praise. Papyrus then stood up straight and centered the screen back onto his own face. "HELLO TO YOU, AS WELL," he greeted you joyfully, adding your name with the same enthusiasm as he had his brother. 

Papyrus tilted his head and looked suspiciously into the call, making your body tense against Sans' own. Sans wasn't worried, though. He knew his brother couldn't see anything and he wasn't about to give away what he was doing. However, the urge to toy with you was too much, and he glided a fingerbone along your sensitive parts. You squeezed him in retaliation, and his smile grew a bit strained as he suppressed a moan.

Oh, so you wanted to play, too? This was going to be fun.

"AH, I SEE YOU HAVE JOINED SANS IN HIS OFFICE! KEEPING HIM BUSY, ARE YOU?"

You swallowed heavily, trying not to buck into either Sans' hips or his touch. "You could say that."

Sans played along, waving the ink-corrected page in front of the screen. "yeah, bro, see? just got me slaving the day away," he said as he shifted, pretending to adjust his position in the chair. He heard the sharp intake and slow release of breath from you as he did so and felt your fingers clench in the fabric of his shorts. Your expression held firm, though Sans caught the brief scrunch of your eyelids and brows for his action.

Sans continued to make small talk with his brother as he gently moved his hand. You finally capped a hand over your mouth, your brows furrowing as you stared straight ahead. Papyrus soon noticed and brought it to your attention.

"HUMAN, WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SERIOUS? IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?"

Sans knew you likely had a whole host of words for him, but you just should your head and shifted your expression to a more analytical one before shaking your head.

"Oh, it's nothing," you assured him. Sans lightly pinched a very tender part of your body, but it didn't break you out of your pseudo-sweet tone. "I was just trying to figure out if you had - mmm...changed your hair or something."

Papyrus laughed as Sans continued to get you to react. He had been so, so close that time that he almost laughed himself and ruined the whole thing.

"SANS, YOUR PARTNER IS SILLY! SKELETONS DO NOT HAVE HAIR!"

"My mistake, then," you said, nearly gritting your teeth to maintain your fake smile.

"BUT YOU ARE QUITE OBSERVANT IN THAT SOMETHING ABOUT ME HAS CHANGED! BEHOLD!"

Papyrus held his phone out to show off a new bandana he was sporting. He continued to gush about the "cool" new gift Undyne had given him while the two of them, Alphys, Mettaton and a couple of the robot's cousins were visiting a town some miles away. Sans knew he was pushing it by continuing both his ministrations and the conversation, but he just couldn't help himself. You leaned back against him, still holding the hand over your mouth and nodding along intently as if you were trying to take stock of the very threads of your brother-in-law's new garment to make sure he hadn't been lied to about the thread count.

Sans finally knew you wouldn't be able to take much more when you started to rock your closed fists against his thighs. Deciding to spare you from needing to tap out, Sans opened his mouth to end the call when a crash erupted from the background and he heard shouting.

Papyrus looked offscreen. "OH! IT LOOKS AS IF UNDYNE AND OUR NEW FRIEND MAD MEW MEW ARE HAVING AN IMPROMPTU TRAINING SESSION! THAT LOOKS LIKE FUN!" he turned back to the screen as the shouts increased - this time joined by a panicking Alphys as a blur of pink, black, and steel-gray streaked behind Papyrus and headed in the direction of the altercation. "I BELIEVE I SHALL GO JOIN THEM! YOU TWO HAVE FUN GRADING PAPERS!"

"Goodbye, Papyrus!"

"yeah, bye, bro," Sans said as the call cut out. His hand and hip movements stilled and all was silent for a long moment. 

He could feel the sweat trickling down the side of his skull as you spoke a flat, "Sans?"

"yes, dear?"

In a movement much akin to that of a possessed actor in a horror movie, you slowly turned your head around and looked him square in the face. He turned around, laughing nervously.

"You're going down for that," you calmly told him.

"oh, am i?" he asked. You nodded. He pulled his hand out of your pants and wrapped his arms around you. "heh. if you insist."

A moment later, the two of you were in the bedroom, his cock still burrowed inside of you as you fell forward, leaning over the edge of the bed. He pulled out of you and pushed your pants and underwear down until they slipped down your legs where you could kick them off. Once your legs were free, he spread your thighs, making you look back in confusion.

"Wh-what are you...?"

Sans just grinned. 

"you said I was 'going down', so i figured why not get a jumpstart on that, too?"


	17. DAY SEVENTEEN: Oral Sex (Underfell Sans x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cold evening at home leads to Red and his partner to getting frisky. They decide to warm up with a game: whoever gives in first has to get the other off with their mouth.
> 
> Of course, with a prize like that, you know someone is going to play dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **KINK(S) OF THE DAY:** Oral Sex  
>  **PAIRING:** Underfell Sans (Red) x Reader (second person, female)  
>  **ADDITIONAL KINKS:** Fellatio, Oral Kink, Sex Games, Power Struggle, Manual Stimulation, Heavy Petting, Intimacy, Voice Kink, Teasing, Deepthroating  
>  **ADDITIONAL WARNINGS/THINGS OF NOTE:** Red's a little shit and so is the Reader, but that's why we're here! For stuff exactly like this!

"Babe - _ah_! Using your hand down there is _cheating_ ," you said between gasps, giving him a pointed look tinged with lust and determination.

Red simply grinned back as he flicked his thumb lightly over your clit, drawing a gasp from you. "what can i say? i've got 'magic hands'," he told you as one of his phalanges rubbed over your slit, his other hand gliding slowly up your back, fingerbones drifting over the outline of your spine. His grinned widened at the shudder that ran through you. "'sides, hard to cheat when there aren't any rules."

He laved his tongue against your neck, lewdly licking a stripe up the side, knowing that the moment his attention left the spot, the chilly air of the living room would rush in to replace his warmth, leaving you at the mercy of yet another shiver. Oh, certainly, he could have teleported you to the bedroom at any time or even turned up the thermostat with the flick of a wrist (those "magic hands" weren't just for making his pretty little partner moan like she was in heat). But the whole "game" had started because you thought his face felt cold while you were also chilly, and decided that the best way to remedy that was to heat one another up. _Sexually_.

It evolved into a round of making out and heavy petting in which the winner was whomever could work the other into a nearly frothing mess to the point they gave in so they could come.

The prize? Besides bragging rights and the delicious memory of having made their partner squirm until they couldn't take it any more and outright begged for more was that the loser had to bring off the winner solely with their _mouth_.

Honestly, considering your mutual kinks, it was really a win-win no matter what. Yet it had been a while since you had pleasured him in such a way, and the mental image of your plump lips wrapped around his cock while your eyes look up at him, your face illuminated in his magic in the darkened room? Yeah, talk about S+ Grade wet dreams. 

Thinking back to the way your tongue trailed slowly up from his base all the way to the tip, eyes locked with his own made his dick twitch in anticipation. However, the gleam in your eyes told him that he was about to have a run for his money if he didn't pull a fast one.

"No rules, huh? Then surely you won't mind if I do this...?"

Instantly, he both regretted taking off his sweater and not doing so sooner as your hands moved to caressed his ribs and stroke his lower spine. It was a testament to his willpower to keep his magic from forming, though you were certainly doing your best to help the process along.

Red knew he needed to work quickly, because the moment your hand met his cock, he knew he was going to be a goner. He leaned down, nipping at one of your breasts as the hand on your back moved down to grope your ass. His second hand quickly joined it, massaging the globes of flesh there until one of his fingers slipped down to toy with your entrance again. His mouth alternated between your breasts as a single bony digit probed at your hole.

If that hadn't thrown off your game enough, he started playing to your voice kink, lowering his voice to a deep steady murmur as your body trembled, your hands shaking as they attempted to work at his sweet spots.

As a gasp tore out of you, he grinned and said, "sounds like you like that, don't you, sweetheart? does my pretty little doll like it when i spread her wide like this?"

You gritted your teeth, straining to hold back noises more than several harsh breaths. "You're a fucking cheat!"

A devilish chuckle rumbled out of him, and he relished in how the sound made you squeeze tightly to his bones to steady yourself. "you wish i was a _fucking cheat_ ," he practically growled, "because then, you would be getting more than this-"

His finger entered you and you couldn't stop yourself from trying to rock back on it, but he was strong enough that even with one hand preoccupied, the other kept your hips from rolling onto his finger any more than he allowed.

"tell you what," he said raising his head to murmur in your ear, "you get me off, and i'll get you off. instead of cumming down this pretty throat-" Red pressed a skeletal kiss to the column of flesh, "-i'll do it inside of _here_."

Red let his finger sink into your inviting heat, delving as far into those velvety walls as he could reach.

You began stroking his spine roughly again, your other hand moving down to rub alone his growing magic. He worked your hole for a few moments more as his words poured into your ear, his efforts obvious in how wet you were getting.

"what's it gonna be, dollface?" Red asked. "you gonna get me all nice and wet so i can stretch this sweet pussy out? don't even try to deny it. i can feel your body trembling with _want_..."

He was quite proud of just how rough and raspy his words turned out, especially when you were forced to leaned your head against his shoulder to steady yourself. If the way you tightened around his finger and your shuddering whimper were anything to go by, you definitely wouldn't be holding out much longer. Your hands slowly stilled.

"oh? you don't even seem to be trying anymore, babycakes! you really want my cock in you that bad?" He chuckled as he let his magic form, knowing that even though his member was finally manifesting, this battle was over. "or do you just want it in your mouth?"

Your nails scraped at his pelvic bones as he felt your walls spasm around his finger. "Fuck...!"

'bingo,' Red thought, and, upon pressing one last kiss to your neck, said, "well, sugar? what's it gonna be?"

You held out for maybe ten seconds after he stopped all movement before you let out a groan of frustration and defeat.

"well...? c'mon, babe, i'm not a mind reader-"

You shot him a hungry look before crushing your mouth to his for a moment, and he chuckled into the kiss. When you pulled back, you did so with a moan.

"You win."

Red's inner gremlin cackled like a child who just found where his parents stowed the Halloween candy early. He slowly removed his finger from your hole, gently flicking your clit for good measure as he moved his hand away.

"there now, that wasn't so hard, was it? well, no time like the present," he told you, giving your derriere an encouraging pat as his grin widened. "hop to it, babes."

You looked at him in mock anger for a moment before a haughty smirk of your own graced your face. Oh, you were planning to be a real brat, weren't you? He knew that look was going to guarantee you had something up your sleeve, but it was something you would both enjoy. You glanced down before looking back to his eyelights, licking your lip seductively before shooting him a wink that went straight to his groin.

Oh, you were such a little shit, and he fucking loved it!

Chuckling, you slipped out of his lap and sank to the floor, spreading his femurs apart as he leaned back, settling comfortably into the couch, arms splayed out across the back of the couch like a king upon his throne.

He looked down at you as you braced your hands against his pelvis on either side of the now fully formed, erect magic.

"remember the rules, babe: mouth _only_ ," he breathed, his voice coming out in more of a rumble than growl. He drew in a sharp intake of breath as you nuzzled your cheek against his shaft, looking up at him with a wicked smirk.

"Oh, I remember," you told him.

He groaned loudly, breath hissing through his teeth as you pressed your lips to the side of his magic, starting at the base and slowly planting a soft trail of butterfly-light kisses up along it until you reached the tip.

"hnn....being a little tease tonight, ain't'cha?"

"Oh, I don't know," you taunted sweetly, "am I?"

You followed up your words by flicking your tongue briefly against the slit, making him fist the fabric of the couch cushions to stay grounded. It was obvious your were doing the exact same thing he had done to your clit earlier and he considered it ample payback.

The flat of your tongue found the head of his cock and your drew your head upwards, letting your lips partially drag along the tender magic as your gaze shifted from his shaft to his face. It was hard not to fold under such an intense stare and yet even harder to turn away, so Red settled for playing the tough guy act, lolling his head back with the impression that he was internally gloating over his win rather than avoiding your intense gaze. Still, he couldn't look away for too long, choosing to watch you through half-lidded sockets as you continued.

Mimicking the motions he had done upon you with his hand, you then began to swirl your tongue partially around the head, alternating between those agonizingly slow licks and teasing his slit with the tip of your tongue. You chuckled when you heard him moan.

"mmm, fuck, you're such a tease, babe," he told you.

"Oh?" you replied coyly. "Whatever do you mean?"

"i mean there's a whole lot more of me that could use some attention."

You chuckled, musing over his member for a moment before adding, "I think that can be arranged..."

His head rolled back as he sank down further onto the couch, coaxed by the pull of your tongue from the base of his member upwards. First beneath, then along the left, and then up along the right. Red swore under his breath at the cycle of hot tongue-cold air that passed along his cock, the eyes of his loving datemate watching his every movement.

"fuck, that's so hot, baby," he told you. "yeah, just like that..."

"Mmm, you like that?" you asked sweetly. He responded with a contented moan, watching you smile as you continued your ministrations. "How about this?"

Again, you brought your tongue slowly up the other side, earning another moan for your efforts.

Soon, Red's hand descended to stroke your hair, eventually coming to rest on the back of your head. He neither pushed nor guided you, instead enjoying the soft feeling of your hair beneath his hand as his cock throbbed from your attention. The fingers threading through your hair drew a pleased moan from you, the your sounds vibrating through his dick.

Eventually he looked down at you with a devilish grin and said, "now that you've gotten a taste, how about something with a little more substance, eh?"

You let him gently guide your head down onto his cock, your now open mouth eagerly welcoming him inside. He did not push your further than the head but left his hand upon your head, enjoying the tantalizing idea that he could always hold your head in place while he bucked up into your pretty mouth if you were willing. It tugged at something primal inside of him and he spread his femurs a bit wider, watching you bob your head up and down.

If you were talented with your tongue alone, then the rest of your mouth was a superstar. While you worked him, you occasionally added in an extra treat. As you pulled back, you hollowed your cheeks, your mouth sucking him as if you were trying to milk the cum right out of him. Added with the odd gasps and moans you let out, Red had to actually bring his fish to his mouth to gnaw a knuckle just to prevent himself from coming too soon.

"fuck, babe, i'm supposed to be the magic one around here, but you just - nnn! stars _fuck_! take it in more, babe. take - _ah, fuck_...!"

You leaned in as requested and Red watched as inch after remaining inch of his shaft disappeared into that tight, wet heat. The way you moved mesmerized him. He watched as you deepthroated his member, his magic almost vanishing from sight beyond the slight ember-dim glow around your lips and the base - then, like the sun rising to illuminate the night sky, your face was bathed in red magic, the whole pretty picture coming to life as your mouth glided back to the tip. 

The sight was so utterly erotic and intimate that alone would have been enough to bring him off, but couple with what you were physically doing to him? Yeah, he wasn't going to last much longer.

He gently rocked his hips forward and you eagerly met his thrusts, not going quite as deep every time, but that didn't matter. The pressure around his cock and the hot cavern sucking in what part of him it did was enough for him.

Soon, he couldn't quite keep his eyes open as the pleasure coursed through him, the desire coiling inside of him threatening to spring loose at any time.

"fuck - babe, i'm close," he panted out, his sockets opening just barely as his arousal took control, "if you wanna change up positions, now would be a good time to-"

He was unable to finish his words as you started bobbing your head in earnest, taking him in more and more as you tried to meet his increasing thrusts.

"ha...hah...you...you want it in your mouth? that what you want?"

The sinfully erotic moan that rippled out of you vibrated through his cock, making him throb. His breath quickened as his hips rolled, your head bobbing furiously as you neared your goal.

"fuck, baby, keep going then," he rasped out. "you want me to come down that throat, then i fucking will! hah...hah...fuuuuuck, babe, hope you're ready 'cause i'm close. ah...hah... _hah_!"

A lewd curse tore out of him as you went down on him as far as you could, his cock throbbing as he finished. It took a great deal of effort not to hold your head in place until his climax ended, but he allowed you to retreat, swearing wearily as he caught sight of his scarlet release still lingering on your tongue as you pulled away.

He panted, trying to catch his breath as you propped an elbow over one of his femurs and leaned your head against it, gently rubbing his other thigh and looking quite satisfied at a job well done.

"How was that for a prize?" you said as a smug smirk crossed your face.

"heh, i'd ask you for an encore but i think you sucked the soul right out of me," he told you, earning him a playful swat to his femur. "but don't worry, doll..."

"Hmm?"

He stroked his hand over your hair, cupping his face as he sat up and leaned over you.

"when i catch my second wind, you are getting one hell of a _consolation prize_..."


	18. DAY EIGHTEEN: Face-Fucking & Bondage (Underfell Papyrus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge has had a very stressful week, but his datemate knows just how to relieve his stress...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **KINK(S) OF THE DAY:** Face-Fucking & Bondage  
>  **PAIRING:** Underfell Papyrus (Edge) x Reader (second person, ungendered)  
>  **ADDITIONAL KINKS:** Dom/Sub, Master/Servant, Teasing, Flirting, Chains, Collaring, Leashes  
>  **ADDITIONAL WARNINGS/THINGS OF NOTE:** No Betas We die Like Men? Idk i'm tiiiiiiiiired.

Edge was a very physical skeleton. 

Not "physical" in the terms that he was super touchy-feely. More like when he was angry or stressed, he preferred to do some sort of activity to vent his rage - be it a walk, sparring with one of the other former guards, or more _intimate activities_.

So you knew that when he was stressed, it was time to tug out the shiny pink-and-black suitcase you had under the bed for just such an occasion.

The past few days had been particularly rough on Edge, with everything from his trying to prevent a full team meltdown at work to a blowup with Red (it was a misunderstanding that had already been patched up, but the stress from it still lingered). It culminated in Edge returning home in a huff one evening, his chef's uniform drenched from the pouring rain, causing the streaks of flour and spices to smear into a fragrant paste.

You had taken one look at him as he stomped into the bedroom and knew what you had to do. 

With nothing more than a "I DO NOT WISH TO TALK ABOUT IT. I AM TAKING A SHOWER!", Edge slammed the bathroom door behind himself, leaving you to your devices...

Sufficiently cleaned and revitalized by the hot soak, Edge wrapped his bathrobe around himself and threw open the bedroom door, allowing the much cooler air of the other room to cling to his face and swirls of steam wafted past.

He took a deep breath and sighed contently. "NOW THAT THAT IS DONE," he started, "GOOD EVENING, MY DE-"

Edge's eyes nearly bulged from his sockets when he saw you a second time. This time, your comfy pajamas were gone, and in their place was a bodice made entirely of thin leather straps, crisscrossing over your chest and down your back, all held in place by two easily undone fasteners that connected to rings on a studded red collar. Directly down the center of your chest ran a wide strip of leather the ran down the length of your torso and acted little more than a censor bar that was trying (and failing miserably) to hide the sensual prize between your thighs.

In the middle of your collar was a single, larger O ring to which three chains were attached. Two ran out to leather cuffs, which were linked together by a second stretch of chain that scarcely allowed more than a few inches of space between the two.

The final chain was, in actuality, a leash, the padded handle of which dangled from one of your fingers like the keys to a jail cell.

Edge spluttered incoherently for a moment at the unexpected wardrobe change and tugged at the collar of his bathrobe, wonder how the cooler bedroom had suddenly become so hot.

"WHA...BAH...WHU..." he stammered, finally blinked his eyes a couple of times and swallowing heavily. "AHEM! DEAREST? THAT IS A NEW LOOK FOR YOU, IS IT NOT?"

You shot him a flirty look as the leash handle swung from your fingertip. "Just a little something I've had on hand for when I knew you needed a little...stress relief." His SOUL thrummed loudly in his chest as stood up from the bed, strolling enticingly over to him, the leash handle swaying gently in time with your steps. You stopped before him, raising your eyebrows as you offered the leash to him. "What do you say, _Master_? Shall we work out some of those kinks you've developed during the week?"

Regardless of how many kinks he had actually developed during the week, Edge was fairly certain that between your wordplay and that new outfit he had developed about five more. And those weren't going away any time soon.

Coming back to his senses, Edge smirked wickedly and took the leash from you, looking over it with a cursory gaze before looking you in the eye. "SO BOLD OF MY LITTLE DARLING TO OFFER TO PLEASE ME THUS."

You returned his haughty look and raised your wrists. "I only wish to service my master as he deems fit."

The skeleton monster chuckled darkly as he hooked his fingers around your wrist chain and tugged sharply upwards, pulling you flush against him as he brought a large hand around to cup the base of your skull.

"WHILE A THOUGHTFUL GESTURE, I DON'T BELIEVE I GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SEDUCE ME, MY DEAR," he added, your own sultry laughter peeling out of you at his words. "ONE MIGHT SAY YOUR BOLDNESS WOULD MAKE ANYONE ELSE... _GREEN_ WITH ENVY."

You recognized his implied request for the stoplight system in lieu of only safewords and acknowledged it with a nod. This would not begin as a night of slow love-making.

However, he was surprised to hear your accompanying response as you ran a finger down his bare sternum.

"And if Master's servant wished for him to get rough if he would like...?"

He raised a bone brow at that, then practically cackled. "NYEH HEH HEH! THEN SHOW ME WHAT A GOOD LITTLE SERVANT YOU ARE SHOULD MY BODY BECOME TOO MUCH FOR YOU TOO HANDLE."

Your hand trailed down to rest on his clothed femur, tapping three times hard with two fingers. 

"AND...?" he added.

The same hand raised into the air and snapped loudly - your secondary tap-out.

Edge nodded. "VERY GOOD," he told you, "HOW ABOUT WE RETURN TO THE BED? YOUR MASTER WISHES TO REST HIS WEARY BONES."

He grinned as he stepped around you, walking carefully backwards as you dutifully followed, your gaze never leaving his. He sat down on his side, tugging the leash down as you stopped before him. His SOUL pulsed as he watched the chain pull taut against the O ring, straining against the microfiber padded collar around your neck. The image of a bold red collar similar to that of his magic made his desire brew deep within his bones. 

"SUCH AN OBEDIENT SERVANT," he crooned, "LET US START WITH A KISS."

You happily obliged, and he drank in your offered love like it was fine wine, running his hand down your back as you leaned down to meet him. It was only with great reluctance that he pulled back, but a good master never let his dearest one's wishes go unfilled.

"AN EXCELLENT START," Edge said, "BUT I FEEL IT RAN AGROUND OF YOUR TRUE QUALITY. HAVE A SEAT, MY SERVANT," he gestured toward his lap, "AND DO NOT HOLD BACK THIS TIME."

Barely a breath escaped you as you whispered against his teeth, "Yes, Master." Into his lap you climbed, sitting with your knees curled up onto the bed, one of your feet hooking around his calf bones as he pecked your lips with a soft 'nyeh" before greedily probing open your mouth. His hand remained curled in the leash as it came to rest against the center of your chest, close enough that he could feel your heartbeat vibrate through his fingerbones, warming his SOUL at the feeling. Edge's other hand stroked the straps over your side as you pressed yourself up against him, trapping the chain between you in a way that he could almost imagine tied your very SOULs together.

At long last, he finally broke the kiss, nearly as breathless as you were.

"THAT WAS QUITE SATISFACTORY," he told you, "YOUR MASTER IS VERY PLEASED."

"Happy to be of service, Master."

"YES, I'M SURE YOUR ARE," he mused, tugging lightly on the leash, "JUST HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT TO PLEASE YOUR MASTER, SERVANT?"

"I am at your disposal, Master," you told him, attempting to smile coyly as you looked down and failing. Ah, well. Your shit-eating grin was an arousing sight in its own category.

"THEN SHALL WE SEE IF YOUR MOUTH CAN SERVICE OTHER PARTS OF YOUR MASTER AS WELL AS MY MOUTH?"

"Yes, _Sir_!"

Edge tried very hard not to snort with laughter at your eagerness, and had he not been so turned on by that point, he would have struggled to keep in-character. He had expected you would be up to this after your Freudian slip early on - that is, if you hadn't literally meant how much you wished to "service your master".

Either way, the sight of your sinking to your knees, collared and tethered like his own personal plaything was enough to leave him already dripping with pre. He scooted forward, widening his legs so you could easily obtain your prize.

He raised the leash as he bent over you, rasping, "OPEN WIDE."

You instantly did as you were told, your mouth forming and inviting O as the head of his cock disappeared past your plump lips. He groaned as the warm, wet cavern took him in a little bit at a time. Slowly, Edge began to rock into your mouth, his hand coming to gently glide your head in time with his thrusts.

He hissed through gritted teeth, grunted and groaning softly as he watched your lips strain hard to accommodate his girth, your eyes closed as you allowed him to take his pleasure from you. From your mouth.

Edge pulled back a moment, allowing you to catch your breath.

The idea that even for a moment, your desire for his cock, for him to use you as his _toy_ , took precedence over even the very _air you needed to live_ was enough to make his cock ache with want.

And still, you took him back in as easily as before, angling your head to take him in more fully. Edge could feel you struggle to keep bobbing your head in time as his thrusts slightly speeded up until finally he decided to take pity on you.

He pulled back, watching you gasp and gape as you took in more air.

"VERY GOOD, MY HUMAN," he told you in a voice much softer than what the scene called for, "STAND."

Using his thigh for leverage, you pushed yourself up, standing tall and displaying yourself before him.

Edge ran his hand up the wide strip of leather that ran down to your entrance before snapping each of the fastening straps loose with just the flick of a phalange. You gasped as he tore away the straps fastened behind you and the straps fell away, exposing your bare body as your gear fell to the floor.

Edge crawled back farther onto the bed, leading you with him.

"NOW, MY DARLING," Edge added, "IT IS YOUR MASTER'S TURN TO SERVICE _YOU_..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, we're all caught up! 
> 
> I'll continue the rest of my Kinktober list until I reach 31 entries, even if it goes into November. I'll see if I can get another entry onboard today! Take care, all! Thanks for tuning in.


	19. DAY NINETEEN:  Upskirt & Finger Fucking (Swapfell Purple Papyrus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find an old outfit while Cash is helping you go through storage items and he asks you to wear it.  
> Now, if only he can keep his hands to himself until the task is complete!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **KINK(S) OF THE DAY:** Upskirt & Finger Fucking  
>  **PAIRING:** Swapfell Purple Papyrus (Cash) x Reader (2nd person, female/female-coded)  
>  **ADDITIONAL KINKS:** Skirts, Domesticity, Groping  
>  **ADDITIONAL WARNINGS/THINGS OF NOTE:** Cash Being a Little Shit, Cash Also Being a Secret Sucker for Domestic Bliss, Slice of Life

You just had to wear that pleated skirt.

It was a sweet little thing, made of red and black tartan and coming to rest a few inches above your knees, allowing him to glimpse the ornate rose pattern of your lacelike stockings that did little more than garnish the tantalizing flesh of your bare thighs whenever you bent over. 

You were rocking a little ensemble today he'd found when you'd asked him to help you go through some old clothing, and had grinned like a maniac upon finding an old metal band shirt - which he noted now clung very tightly to some curves you probably didn't have at the age you acquired it. He had found the skirt and combat boots bedecked with more chains than the tomb of an eldritch horror and had proceeded to immediately sashay around the room with the skirt, doing poses and dramatic curtsies in your bedroom mirror. Flustered, you scrambled to retrieve the skirt, making excuses that you always wore leggings under it after he made a quip about how short it was. To your surprise, he had looped his arms over your head and tugged the skirt behind your hips, bringing your bodies together as he asked you to wear it.

The fact that you not only agreed but through together the entire ensemble left him disappointed he hadn't continued what he started in the bedroom. When you stepped out into the living room, you tugged on the shirt, making comments about not remembering it fitting like it was trying to squeeze your innards like a tube of toothpaste, but all Cash could really see was that the soft charcoal gray fabric pulled taut over your chest only amplified the size of your breasts.

Of course, you had only given in to his request with the promise that he would help you finish going through the rest of the storage containers in the garage to see what could be donated or sold. He was fine helping helping you get the containers down but insisted with you knowing what you were looking for that you should take a look at the boxes first. You had shrugged him off, trusting he would keep his word as you innocently turned the boxes around on their shelves to find anything written to indicate their contents.

When you discovered a smaller box crammed into the back of one of the shelves, you reached in to grab it - causing you to jut out your rump in just a way to leave that skirt draped in a way that only barely covered your nethers. Not happy to let what treasure lay beneath hidden from his eyes, he used his gravity magic to discreetly snag the hem of your skirt.

It wasn't until you felt cold air against your backside and heard the approving click of a tongue that you turned around and saw the blue magic bathing your skirt - the back of which was now lifted high into the air.

"Cash!" you scolded with a laugh, knocking your skirt out of his magic's hold as you took in his shit-eating grin. "Stop that!"

"were the lace panties part of the ensemble," he asked as you climbed down the ladder, "or were those a treat for me?"

You playfully slapped at his arm before gesturing to two large plastic containers - identical to nearly every other container you had had him go through with you - as you walked away. His eyelight remained planted firmly on the swaying pleats as you sauntered away.

By the time you finished going through all of the containers some two hours later, Cash was about to loose his mind. Certainly, he could stare at you in your top all day, but sitting on the ground where he couldn't get a good look at your shapely backside? Were you _trying_ to torture him?

Still, there was a purpose to going through things and getting rid of a lot of old stuff. The two of you had finally gotten to the point where you could take your relationship to the next level. You had both been knocking the idea of moving in together for a while now and, since Cash worked from home and driving back to see you in winter would be too troublesome when he didn't feel up to taking a shortcut, he had finally taken you up on the offer last week. He was going to miss his brother but with the way things were going between the shorter skeleton brother and his own significant other, Cash had a feeling their old house wouldn't be nearly empty for very long.

You wanted to get rid of as much stuff as possible to make room for Cash's belongings so he could make the place his home, too. Cash had tried to tell you that he didn't really have that much - maybe enough to fit into a couple of suitcases, plus a computer and his car - but you insisted.

Honestly, he couldn't find it in himself to complain too much. The quiet chore between the two of you interspersed by your trips down memory lane upon finding this or that made Cash feel like he was seeing a side of you he hadn't before. He liked hearing about your memories and loved the way your face lit up as nostalgia visibly washed over you, so he had you keep more than you probably intended to get rid of - just in hopes of seeing that look on your face again someday. It was laughable that he would want to go through the same arduous task twice, but the peek into your past just between the two of you was a perfect slice of domesticity that filled him with an unexplainable emotion.

A sense of belonging, perhaps?

However, he wouldn't lie when he said he wished he could have that feeling and see you showing off your goods at the same time. When you finished the last container and decided it was tiem to fix supper, Cash could have thanked every star until he found the lucky one that granted him freedom from chores once more. You put him in charge of hauling the containers and filled garbage bags into the garage for the time being before heading off to the kitchen.

When he returned, you were already busy, humming away to the music from an old CD you had discovered as you washed up vegetables for the night's meal. Your back was to him as you swayed your hips gently in time with the music, blissfully unaware of his gaze.

Finally, Cash couldn't take it anymore and found himself instantly across the kitchen. Whether he teleported or walked, he wasn't sure. What he _was_ sure of was the delightful gasp you let out as his hand groped your ass. You dropped the vegetable in your hand as your back arched in surprise, inadvertently backing into his grasp.

"Cash, honey," you said, "I'm trying to make supper!"

He snaked an arm around your waist as he palmed the globe of your fabric-covered rear. "but you just look so good," he said, burying his face in your hair and takign a deep whiff of your scent, "i've wanted to touch you for hours now."

His teeth made their way down to the side of your neck as you craned your head, allowing him to nip gently at the bare flesh there. You sighed contently, giggling when he nuzzled his nasal bone against the juncture of your neck and shoulder where he knew you were ticklish.

"Baby, we can christen the kitchen later," you told him, "or supper's going to be late."

"mmm, let it be late," Cash said, his hand kneading your flesh as his upper body leaned against yours. His phalanges made their way under your skirt to find your panties. "i've got another hunger you can sate."

Cash continued to nibble along your neck, licking here and there in ways he knew would have your chest heaving. As his fingertips brushed against your inner thigh, you spread your legs. "good girl," he murmured, then pressed two of his fingers along your clothed slit, chuckling when he found them already damp. "seems like someone else has a craving they need to fill..."

You moaned as his fingers found your pearl, tracing it delicately before giving it a slight flick. Your keening moan vibrated through him, and he chuckled as you attempted to continue washing vegetables in vain. He delighted in making a pepper slip from your grip as he gently pressed the fabric against your hole, making your hips buck against his fingers.

"Cash," you whined.

"what was that?" he teased, continuing to slid his fingers tantalizing back and forth, "i didn't quite catch that."

A groan of frustration tore itself from you. "Stop being such a tease!"

"mmm, okay," he said, grinning to himself as he withdrew his hand. When you felt him pulling back away from you, you grabbed hold of the arm loosening around your waist and scowled over your shoulder.

"No way, Jose," you said, "you started something you are going to finish!"

Grinning at how blod you had grown in your frustration, he tightened his grip around your waist. "as you wish~!"

Cash replaced his fingers against your underwear, continuing his tauntingly slow ministrations. He watched as your moans increased, your legs spreading wider to welcome him in, your ass thrusting up as you leaned across the sink, vegetables quickly forgotten. 

He felt himself hardening against your leg as your moans became more lustful and wanton. Soon, you were rolling your hips back against his fingers, trying to press his digits inside and failing from the now soaked barrier.

"Please..."

Well, who was he to deny a lady?

Gingerly, he drew your panties aside, allowing the chilly air of the kitchen to meet your bare, wet slit before he inserted a finger. 

The moan you let out was downright lascivious and went straight to his groin. He couldn't help rubbing against you slightly as his finger delved deeper into your inner folds. One of your hands found the bones of his forearm and began gently brushing your thumb over them, sending almost electrifying sparks as his magic danced beneath your soft touch.

Soon, a second finger entered you, the two stretching and scissoring your velvety walls gently as your body tried to suck him in. By the time a third was added, your wetness had completely coated his fingers and was slowly trickling down to his palm. 

At one point, he curled one of his fingers inside of you and you gasped, raising yourself off the sink and shoving yourself back onto his hand. Having found your spot, he held firm to your body with his one arm as he began pressing his fingers in, slowly dragging them back out until your wall were practically trying to swallow him.

He grinned, knowing you must have either been pent up for quite a while or that his peeking beneath your skirt must have done something for you, because from the way you worked yourself on him, he knew you were close. Your breaths grew heavier as his fingers finally picked up speed, eliciting a pleasured sigh from you as he continued to stroke your sweet spot.

Your moans grew breathier and breathier as you gave in to your lusts, finally tipping over the edge into blinding white desire as your threw your head back with a silent cry. Cash continued to pump his fingers easily into your slickness, the clench of your walls around his phalanges hardening his cock as he imagined the same feeling wrapped around it.

As your breathing returned to normal, you turned as much as your upper body would allow and pulled him into a deep kiss. When you broke away, your grin matched his own.

"wanna take this upstairs?"

You nodded, and he pulled you in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda lost my drive not just for this story but for writing entirely for a bit and had a case of writer's block. I've been working through it for the past two weeks, so hopefully, we'll have some more goodies added to this one until I reach 31 entries. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
